Cupid's Countdown
by PaTchoRa
Summary: Every song has a story. Every chapter has a story. Every episode has a story. Every person has a story… for this world is nothing more but a big stage where everyone is an actor. R
1. act 01: free hug day!

Sorry fellows for being unable to update RG. I'll start updating it like after Valentine's Day 'cause I have something in mind.

**CHAP ONE:** If you were given one chance to hug a single someone for free, who would you choose? Narumi's 30 romantic activities. Countdown 'til Valentine's day.

* * *

**o**

Activity One

**FREE HUG DAY!**

**o**

* * *

Monday morning of January 10, 2011, the students were freely talking amongst themselves when their adviser, Narumi came leaping inside the room with a smirk plastered in his face. It would've looked hot and cool in him if only he didn't do it with few ballet moves. Still, you can't blame him. After all, he sure is their dance teacher, the faculty's pride in terms of different dance moves. His specialty? I guess I already gave you a hint. Yeah, it's ballet.

The students silenced themselves upon seeing their teacher's sneering face. They knew he was up to something. Their teacher, Narumi, was always the one who had great imaginations in him –like having activities that are so far out and, well, unusual. They looked at each other, each having the same question as the other. _What now could he be planning?_

Everyone was both eager and bored to hear out what he had to say. Eager for they knew it might be something interesting and entertaining. After all, Narumi never let them down in terms of his wonderful ideas. Bored? Well, perhaps others don't quite like some of the outcomes of his activities for they knew it'll always involve matchmakings and or other fluffy romantic stuffs concerning the opposite gender. Let's just say that instances like girl loved by guy and boy loved by someone will get developed and well, jealousy will be everywhere. So, obviously, it's a possible warning you're about to lose someone you admire.

Anyway, while the class' moods were divided into two, two certain people were not paying attention at all. One was, as always, spacing out while the other was sleeping. Her eyes gazed outside, onto the Sakura tree that beautifully bloomed outside. Meanwhile, one lad was finally bored reading his manga that he fell asleep. Both were oblivious that a certain twenty-three year old blond boy was watching them with amusement, probably having the two as his next target. Sadly however, the class wasn't able to take heed of the golden-haired guy's plan. They were too busy looking and whispering to their seatmates, thus, preventing them from noticing his target sight.

"Okay, class," Narumi started, finally gaining his student's attention. They shifted in their seats before looking at him, fingers entwined on top of their desks. A brunette, Mikan, came back from her trance to pay attention at her teacher's announcement. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, since Valentine's Day is nearing, I'd like us, class 2-B, to have some special romantic activities starting today. Isn't that great?" he said as happily as he could be. Some people grunt while others squealed. Well, mostly girls squealed, each wishing that Narumi would target them and pair them up with you-know-who. Slutty girls started putting up their make-ups. Since today would be the start of the activity, they knew their teacher might've had something exciting in mind. They can't blow that chance away. So, of course and as usual, they put on heavy make-ups to be recognized.

Narumi sneered before clearing his throat once again, making the slutty women hide their make-ups back in their bags or pockets.

"As I said, we will have an activity," their adviser repeated.

"But before I'll tell you what the activity is all about. Can I have some volunteers?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands, three were an exemption. Narumi grinned before his pointy finger landed on a raven that was still unconscious of the whole matter. Everyone turned to his direction. Mikan, being the closest one to the sleeping boy, nudged him for him to wake up.

As his crimson eyes came to view, the only thing he could see were his classmates staring intently at him. Knowing that it was Mikan who woke him up, he turned to her and asked her what was wrong. Well, obviously, nothing was wrong. It's just that…

"Narumi picked you as his volunteer," she simply said. Without another word, he stood up. Well, it wasn't really in his nature to be obedient but something's just telling him to go there in front.

As his figure lay boringly at the platform, Narumi smiled before, again, clapping his hands. He turned to Natsume, the lad with raven hair and crimson orbs. "Glad that you're cooperative this time, Natsume," he acknowledged. Natsume shrugged and muttered his usual "Hn" before slipping both hands inside his uniform pockets. Without anymore concerns regarding the volunteer whatsoever, Narumi turned back to face his students. Every girl had hearts in their eyes, hoping that they'd be called by their adviser. Sadly, he isn't the one who's going to choose.

Seeing his restless students, he finally decided to tell what the activity will be.

"Okay, today will be free hug day!" he announce chirpily. Everyone in class raised their brows, answering him "HUH?" as animatedly as their teacher did it. He coughed.

"Well, the instruction is for you to hug a person, might I add, only one. Choose the person who got your attention and give him or her a warm embrace. These activities of mine are one of a kind since PDA isn't allowed in school so better choose wisely. Choose one and allow me to add, it should be of the opposite sex. Choosing a lot will result to disciplinary cases since I could file a case that you were taking advantage of the activity and thus, breaking the school rule regarding display of affection. Oh of course, if the person you chose also had the same feeling towards you, he or she may hug you back but that means his or her free hug was already used. Got that?" he said. The student, particularly the girls except two, nodded in disappointment. Of course, they already had someone in mind that they think Natsume's going to choose. And they perfectly knew it wasn't any of them.

"So, Natsume, you may choose now," Narumi started, patting the raven-haired lad's shoulders. Truth be told, he already had someone in mind ever since Narumi laid the instruction to everyone. He smirked. Girls tried to sadly squeal. Of course, they were still heartbroken, heartbroken for the fact that he'll never choose anyone except for her.

Sighing, they finally gave up before mentioning the couple they, the whole school, so adored. They were the most famous couple throughout Alice Academy. A perfect one as others says.

But before that, allow me to introduce the three people who were acting passively throughout the whole activity. There's Luna Koizumi, Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga –aka the school's teen idols.

The three are the people who're usually recognized and talented in terms of dancing. Truth be told, Luna was one of the populars, including Mikan and Natsume. Well, Natsume was the playboy type while Mikan was the conservative. Luna was neither, just the silent one. Shocking it may be but she and Mikan are actual friends. And obviously, the whole school was divided into three groups. Hard as it may seem but each student belongs to a certain fan club, either a moderator or a member. All except two of the female population was you-know-who's fans while the boys were equally divided between the two girls. Not that they really mind though.

Mikan came two years ago in Alice High School Academy, during their sophomore years. She was the school's swan lake and BigThree. BigThree? Well, it's because she got exceptional talents in dancing, singing and acting. It was rumored that she and Natsume were classmates back in elementary. It wasn't proven though because the two always stayed silent if questioned on that matter. She had brunette hair in perfect curls. Her cheeks were plump. Her face was gorgeous, including her chin and her hazel eyes. She had a slender body and smooth, creamy skin. Overall, she was an example of a model, just like her mom.

On the other hand, Luna, as shocking as it may seem, isn't actually a bitch. Like I said a hundredth time, she is also good in dancing and, like Mikan and Natsume, is part of CAMP –Company of Artists, Musicians and Performers. It was a special club composed of talented students, like them, and is headed by no other than Narumi. In her freshmen days, even until now, she was paired up with Natsume. It wasn't even known why, just some gossips regarding that the two liked each other from the start.

Meanwhile, Natsume was the school's heartthrob. He could make a girl fall for him within nanoseconds. Well, he could except for the brunette. Maybe she's already used to his charms? Somehow, as what their classmate's had observed, the two were always keeping distance from the other. They didn't even know the exact reason and didn't even bother knowing. Somehow, though they're always with the two for years already yet it's still as if they didn't know them both at all. Yes, they knew that both were rich, good, intelligent, talented, he's a playboy, she's a virgin, whatever but besides that, there's nothing else to tell. They both were the mysterious type. You think you know them but if you really find time contemplating everything, you'll find out that you don't really know them _at all._

Anyway, as the students kept on shouting "Luna! Natsume!" the girl to whom they were cheering for was deeply blushing. The raven, meanwhile, just laid out a smirk before nearing the crowd. Everyone started to keep quiet as they saw him advance.

As he stopped by the chair of the person he was actually thinking since the revelations of the instructions, everyone started squealing and screaming. As he inclined his body down to hug the person, she took no moments of hesitation to reciprocate his feelings. Everyone could only comment "awe" as they looked at them hugging each other. One person however was, let's say, no comment on the matter. Few minutes later, he broke the hug to see a blushing Luna. _Well, who could've guessed?_ He slowly retreated before slumping back in his chair and covering his face with a manga. Narumi gave a small smile as he saw his students dreamily looked at the ceiling. Chin on top their open palms.

Homeroom went on. Every girl gave their free hug to Natsume. If they weren't able to receive his hug well at least, they could still hug him with them taking the initiative to do so. The boys, as usual, were divided between Luna and Mikan. The former received each hug whole-heartedly as the latter gave no such emotion regarding it whatsoever.

As the bell rang, ending HR period, a certain person was saved from being able to choose a certain person she'll hug. Well, the truth is she actually got no one in mind. She thought there was no person in class deserving enough to have it. Thus, the classes went on without her classmates even knowing or noticing that her free hug was left… unused.

* * *

**o**

Activity one ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

It would've been best if you leave a review every chapter. It's just one click away and you can write whatever you want, just be sure it's related to the story. I'm free for suggestions, comments, and etcetera. I accept anonymous reviews if you don't want me to know your penname. :))


	2. act 02: cinderella

Thanks chrisca123456789, TheHeideePayas, Jonzz and ProxySoul29 for your reviews. For the adds, thanks! RG in current hiatus. Please keep your reviews going so that I'd be more inspired and I'll be able to update at an even faster rate.

**CHAP TWO:** Cinderella finally got her prince charming by dancing the whole afternoon… tango with him while using red stiletto heels? Huh? What happened to the glass slippers? Narumi's 30 romantic activities. Countdown 'til Valentine's day.

* * *

**o**

Activity Two

**CINDERELLA**

**o**

* * *

After every last period of the day, Physics for 2-B, was Alice students club time. Here, there'll be some inter-year relations depends upon what guild you belong. By clubs, I don't mean fan clubs. Special organizations like that have their own meetings at their own secret day of the week. Anyway, overall, Alice Academy had thirteen different clubs. Each had different roles to play and or different school events to facilitate. I don't want to enumerate them because it would take much time.

As I was saying, at this moment, CAMP decided to have their meeting at the dance room as always. After their teacher had checked their attendance, not wanting to waste some precious times, he called upon his student's attention by clearing his throat. The high school students then immediately shifted from their seats and slowly silenced themselves to listen at their teacher's words.

Since special events are fast approaching, Narumi, CAMP's adviser, would like to start planning everything for their special stage performances as early as today. Also, since they were assigned to organize the school's grad ball, he would like to see some generation of ideas from his beloved pupils as to what theme it should be. As he sat on the teacher's chair to listen at their comments, he let CAMP's president Tsubasa to commence the assembly. Almost immediately, a guy with dark blue hair with a trademark tattoo below his right eye stood up and went in front.

Well, let's see, Tsubasa Andou was the club's president only because neither of the three wanted to be one. But don't get it the wrong way. He was a good dancer, well not as great as his father but good nonetheless. His parents were well-known in the musical and dancing industry. Yet let's just say that not every kid fully inherits their parent's talents. Actually, what he was really good at was literature. He was even labeled as a lit geek. He can inspire and touch people's life regardless of age with just a pen and paper. A lot of people, especially literary enthusiasts, journalists, tried inviting him in their club yet he was forced by his dad to attend CAMP instead. Sadly, his dad said he was a disgrace to their family. If only he wasn't their only child, the only child to inherit their own company, he would've dishonored him. I mean, isn't a son who is well-known for his writing skills enough praising for? It's not like there's really something major to be done, right? It's not like it should be a hundred percent your child would be like you.

Anyway, as he was in the middle of an open idea session, the door immediately bangs wide open and the shadow of the three students appeared from it. Two had blank expressions while one was still deeply blushing, obviously remembering everything that happened way back homeroom period. From their grand entrance, Tsubasa lost control of the crowd that he finally turned to look at their adviser, asking for help. Sadly, Narumi wasn't able to for his gaze was staring straight towards the ceiling. His mind wandered, contemplating a few things. Tsubasa sighed before he continued yelling.

As always, the three find it hard to pass through the crowding people. Yet after minutes of struggling, they were finally able to reach their respective seats. The squealing mobs slowly died down. Tsubasa heaved out a sigh before trying to open the topic once again. He was about to… not until Narumi spoke once again.

"I was thinking, what if we're going to perform you know, like a Cinderella Story thing?" he started, gaining everyone's full attention. Truth be told, when their teacher speaks, especially Narumi, the students would always keep quiet and listen. Well, don't ask me why. Maybe they respect him too much? After all, he sure is their adviser, not to mention a pro in the dancing field. From this, Tsubasa raised a brow.

"For the grad ball, Cinderella?" he asked, quiet not getting the teacher's point.

"No," Narumi answered while pushing his chair back and standing up, "I meant, the performance for the talent showcase this coming March. Of course, there'd be few revisions here and there. All we need are the usual characters. So, what do you say?"

"Wait, let's do it using jazz ballet. You know, for a change. Previous years, we always do freestyle and stuffs," one student commented from the back. Everyone could only nod, felt convinced of this new idea.

"So, what can you say pres?" Narumi asked, now pertaining to the blue-haired dude in front who was in deep contemplation regarding every idea he heard. Few moments after, after finally feeling persuaded by the thought, he shrugged before smiling, obviously approving. Everyone muttered a loud "YES!" while doing high-fives with the others and stuffs after hearing his approval.

"But wait!" Tsubasa interjected, wanting to add a few more, "since we've decided it's going to be that. Let's decide who'll be our characters as early as now while we still got time left." Everyone nods and instantly kept quiet, thinking who might be the perfect people for the job.

"Wait, I know! Obviously, it's going to be Luna-chan and Natsume-sama. Like, duh!" one girl said somewhere on the left.

"I second that!" another one said. Others nods and approvals followed. Feeling as if he had no other choice anyways, Tsubasa was also about to give his consent when Narumi started speaking again after his silence.

"Wait, not to burst your romantic pairings and imaginations but I'd like the performance not to base in pairs. I mean no offense to Luna but aren't we forgetting that Mikan's the swan lake princess? Look, aren't you also forgetting we're doing this performance to attract expert dancers, instructors and other important people from different companies? For seniors, this showcase is their last chance, not to mention for those who're aiming for scholarships also. So, I'd like you all to reconsider," he uttered. Everyone fell to complete silence not until someone raised her hand. Narumi called her. She stood up.

"I'm sorry Narumi but, like you said, I'm not aiming for scholarship. My parents already got some information regarding universities in London where I could possibly go for college. So, sidelines are okay for me. I also guess Luna-chan needs this more than I-," the certain brunette explained before a certain raven-haired lad cut her at near end.

"You're inspirational and humble idea felt convincing. Sadly, it wasn't enough to convince me. I'd want you to reconsider. I don't really care of this damn partners but immediately judging someone being the perfect Cinderella is very crucial. I'm not also implying that it should be you and not Luna. What I just want to point out is that you should quit thinking of yourself and think of the whole performance. Attracting scholarship is not the main problem, it's about making it successful and upgrading others impressions towards our school," Natsume monotonously spoke, his boring gaze transfixed on the brunette. Hazel and crimson clashed. Mikan couldn't help but obscurely roll her eyes. Narumi secretly heaved out a very deep sigh of relief. Everyone's jaw flung wide open, speechless regarding everything he said. Upon their silence, he smirked before shifting his gaze in front, regarding looking at the clear mirror as amusing.

"So, I suggest being the chosen prince, I want to see a match," he continued.

"Excuse me?" Mikan said, raising her voice a little, quite not the thing everyone expected from her. First, it was just like hearing the good and innocent Mikan complain. Second, it was the first time they heard the virgin and the playboy talk, or rather connect with each other this long.

Natsume raised a brow. "What? You're afraid to lose? Wait, are you hiding something? Like maybe you just manipulated the teacher's minds to be the best dancer yet you really got nothing to show?" Everyone was surprised at what he said. It was unusual for the raven to talk, even how playboy he is. So, when he does, it might've held utmost importance and thus, everyone is obliged to keep quiet. However, what he just said… well is it true? Everyone started to gossip. Mikan's brows knit, her knuckles turned pale white from too much clenching.

"SHUT. UP."

"Ooohh… she really is hiding something."

"I am not hiding anything."

"Then prove it. I really want to see if the swan lake princess surely deserves her title. After all, it sure looks fair, right everyone?" he asked his club mates who merely nod in approval. He swiftly stood up before dusting his black uniform slacks and going in front to do his warm ups. Tsubasa, on the other hand, already camouflaged himself among the students present in the club.

Upon seeing her hard core gaze, Natsume smirked.

"So, what do you say?" he dared.

Feeling pissed, "BRING. IT. ON!" she took the challenge before stomping her way in front.

"Nuh-uh! I want to dance with Luna first," he said, stopping the brunette from advancing. She rolled her eyes before sitting harshly on the floor. Everyone gulped. I mean, who wouldn't be scared when the famous loving Mikan Yukihira, the prime goddess, one day loses her temper and acts out of herself? No one would eventually.

On the other hand, after hearing her name being called, a certain silver-haired girl shyly stood up before heading towards out front. When she had finally positioned herself beside him, he started opening his mouth once again. Their teacher, Narumi, actually has no say on what the raven-haired lad is doing or saying. Actually, somehow, it got him… amused. So, throughout, he didn't do anything but watch. See where this whole drama's going to be.

"So, since I'm the chosen prince, I'll be the one to decide what kind of dance you're going to, well, dance _with me._ And I chose… tango."

From what he said, everyone could only look at him wide-eye. Their brows knitted, trying to think if Natsume just hit his head that he decided to dance the tango. Tango, as everyone knew, requires proper body posture and grace. Yeah, I know everyone also knows he's good at both freestyle and ballet, concerning grace and not as long as it's a dance. Yet it's just that it's really unusual for the Natsume to consider dancing you know, that dance. It's actually their first to see him dance _that_which makes it unusual for them. Still, not having enough time to argue that matter, the students shrugged before switching to eager mode. One, however, still can't move on and accept the type of dance he'd like to sway.

With arms crossed, she muttered something loud enough for everyone to hear. "And what could be the relationship between jazz ballet and tango that you decided to dance it instead of your usual toe raise and twirls, huh, mister genius?"

He glared at her smirking figure. Natsume was still thinking of a good comeback when Narumi answered for his sake.

"Tango is a good way for two people to communicate. It's a hard start but if mastered, can make two people's bond grow stronger. It's not just mere dancing but you have to feel both your partner and the music for you to have a good routine. Since the one you'll be performing this afternoon is impromptu, of course, it requires more effort in quick establishment of ties for each of you to stop, perform glides and other stuffs at the same and appropriate times," the blond explained. Natsume sneered as Mikan finally gave up and sat in both silence and boredom.

The chosen music was random so as to lessen biases. Since their dance rooms were also equipped with shoes and sandals like toe shoes and stilettos, it was advised that both girls wear heels as it is appropriate. Without further ado and just wanting to finish this whole thing fast, the music was played and the first pair started dancing.

At first, everything went on pretty smoothly. Natsume was able to lead them both with no sweat. Yet as the song progresses, something went wrong. Luna lost her composure, making Natsume to also lose his control over the whole dance. Their routine met complications until they weren't able to finally go with the rhythm. The music hasn't even reached the centre but seeing that it was already a disaster, Narumi decided to stop it and see the next duo. Everyone totally agreed.

Seeing that she really got no other options, the brunette stood up and dusted her skirt. She chose a pair of red stiletto heels that complemented the crimson plaid of her skirt. She then went in front, beside him, before giving him a hard core glare. She silently did her warm ups before forcefully facing her partner.

With their one hand entwined, Natsume tried his best not to sneer. Instead, he showed a face that's something emotionless and cold. She cleared her throat before placing her hand on top his shoulders as he slips his right gently on her waist. Giving Narumi a nod as a sign of their approval, the blond teacher pressed the green button. Immediately, El Tango de Roxanne was heard from the speakers.

Since the music was randomly picked, they missed to dance the intro keys of the piano, still trying to identify what song was being chosen. But as the cello and the violin started its part, her body was immediately jerked towards her partner. In that position, they made few _intimate_ steps forward, slowly with Mikan almost gliding. Then they made a turn with their arms alternately moving inwards and out before she bends her body, using only his hands on her back and her left foot clumped on his for support. Her left hand was gently holding his neck, slowly pulling it and the rest of his body towards hers. On the other hand, her right was warmly caressing his cheek down to his neck. As she slowly regained her composure, their bodies were immediately thrown opposite the other. Each made another turn before facing one another once again.

They made another series of forward steps, foot raise, a few lifts, turns and bends. Their pace slowly alternately slow down and quickened yet not too fast, just trying to feel and interpret the song and each other as well. For their finale, preceding a lift, Mikan's body was left suspended midair. Her right foot elevated while the other was carelessly hanged near his armpits. Her right hand was elegantly suspended while the other held his shoulder for more support. Natsume, on the other hand, was merely supporting her in their last pose, his body slightly inclined towards her. As each heaved out heavy breaths, everyone's jaw merely hung wide-open, obviously dazed by their performance.

After a brief pause, Mikan immediately moved away from him before looking at her club mates and bowing. She turned to the sweating lad.

"Don't ever think I've forgiven you," she said before angrily wiping her neck and stomping her way back to her seat. Natsume smirked at her actions. Well, you see, somewhere in the song –during the line _his lips caressed your skin,_as Mikan bended and Natsume inclined his body towards her, he was able to give her nape a brief kiss, brief but passionate and… wet. Thus, it made her mad. Yet for the sake of finishing the whole routine, she didn't immediately react.

So, after the participants changed to their spare shirts, the whole club session went on. The election was done and obviously the swan lake princess won for another princess title, Cinderella. Since they didn't want Luna to be an outcast from the whole showcase, they gave her the role being one of the evil stepsisters instead. They decided to resume the discussion regarding that and other stuffs tomorrow. For now, everyone was dismissed.

-Cupid's Countdown-

As a certain brunette grabbed her sling bag, she started heading out when someone called her from behind. She paid no attention towards it until such time she was finally pulled by the arm.

"Just let me explain. It's just a dance for Pete's sake –an act. Would you just stop ignoring me?" he said, earning a glare from her.

"You want me not to ignore you? Fine, well actually, I wasn't. Obviously, I talked to you a while ago and even now. Therefore, I'm not ignoring you. So, we're done? Okay, I'm going home," she said, waving her hand. She was about to take another step when he stopped her again. She tried wriggling her hands away. When he won't let go, she faced him before yelling.

"Look, what is your problem? Would you just leave me alone?" she shouted before he finally let her go. She glared one last time before finally retreating. Thankfully, the room was almost empty. Well, almost. If it weren't for the blond teacher who were eyeing them amusedly from behind, eager to know the story behind the mask they're trying to show. Sadly, from the mirror, the raven-haired lad was able to see his stare. So, after regaining his cool stature, he turned to face his adviser.

"I know what you're trying to pull off with the suggestions earlier, even during Homeroom. It won't work so better stop it, Naru," the raven-haired boy coldly uttered while hanging his wet white shirt on top of his shoulder. He then tiredly exited the dance room, leaving his teacher to slump back in his chair and sigh while covering his face with both hands.

* * *

**o**

Activity two ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Regarding the pairings, more will be added in the later chapters… I'm just beginning folks so please bear with me. Ha-ha. Anyway, thanks for your understanding!

NEXT CHAP: False Confessions

Again, please review.


	3. act 03: false confession

Thanks to Kylee-Cat and CrimsonCutie13 and dmystifiedregion for your review! Double thanks to daa3fan and Jonzz also. I highly appreciate it. Also, for the others –silent readers, adders, thanks!

**CHAP THREE: **Since people are usually shy to confess, why not do it through lies? Well, let's see who confesses to whom. Narumi's 30 romantic activities. Countdown 'til Valentine's day.

* * *

**o**

Activity Three

**FALSE CONFESSIONS**

**o**

* * *

_January 17, 2011_

It was a windy Monday morning, everyone were doing their usual talks with the other. Stuck-up people were gossiping about the latest trends and make-ups, new Alice pairs and the usual glam thing. The nerds, on the other hand, were discussing about the Physics quiz they had last Friday and the items that'll probably come out for their quiz in both Geometry and Algebra later. Loners did nothing but well, seclude themselves on the back corner of the room. Avid readers read their so-called "book for the day." Councilors deliberately think of their probable actions for the remaining school days. While the rest did nothing but sleep or space out or read their favorite mangas. Also, this day, it was unusual for their adviser to come late. But nonetheless, they weren't able to notice it since they were preoccupied with some juicy dishes shared by their cliques.

Almost ten minutes had passed until such time a blond teacher finally appeared near the classroom doors. Well, actually, he was already there like since five minutes ago. Yet due to too much noise and distractions, the students weren't able to realize their adviser had arrived. With hands folded in front, his gaze turned up to the ceiling to contemplate and arrange some things in his mind. As he finished his meditation, he turned to look at his class with a look of anticipation. Well, though he was looking at them, it's still as if he wasn't for he was still actually spacing out if you get what I mean. He smirked, unaware that his beloved students had already given him their full attention. When he finally did, he just kept on smirking while finally entering. He placed his folders and envelopes on top of the desk as he sat in the usual teacher's chair. The class exchanged some looks, looks that held the usual eagerness to know what he's thinking or probable reasons why he's minutes late. After a while, he stood up once again and walked towards the middle of the platform before clearing his throat.

"People, I hope you didn't forget what I said last week," he started, entwining his hands in front.

"Of course why would we?" they besides three enthusiastically said. His beam grew wider and brighter, obviously happy that his students were interested in his activities.

"During HR class, we will have these activities of mine to also increase your social interaction with the opposite gender, to loosen yourselves a little. I know that you know I'm doing right? This is because for the past years, our school was just nothing but filled with sexist people if you get what I mean, fan clubs don't count of course. So, I know you're all excited about this one. Without further ado," he clapped his hands once while giving his students his bright smile. Everyone cleared their throats as they uneasily move in their seats, obviously eager to know what their teacher had in store for them. Without further hesitations, he continued, "right now, I want you to make your fake confessions to the people well, you wanted to confess."

From that, each of their faces fell. Well, not that they didn't like the activity. It's just that they're confused. Everyone raised their brows, not sure if what they're thinking is what their teacher meant. _Make a fake confession to the people they wanted to confess? _Just from that statement, obviously it can hold a lot of meanings. Either you tell the person what you really felt but in this activity, just regard it as fake to reduce shyness or… confess the thing opposite of what you're truly feeling. Seeing the uncertainty of everyone's faces, Narumi decided to elaborate more on this new activity he thought.

"Well," he began, "since I've come to notice that people are somehow shy to directly declare their _admiration _towards a certain person, I decided to help you have an alternative solution for you to still achieve this type of goals without flushing using reverse psychology. Consequently, this activity will be about you telling someone the faked truth of what you felt towards the same person resulting to a fake confession. Therefore, it wouldn't be that much embarrassing and hard for you to reveal your sentiments if you get what I mean. Still, like before, you only got one chance. Therefore, I tell you to choose wisely," he finished. Everyone merely stared at him, nodding once in a while as if they'd understand everything he said.

"You only got about thirty minutes left before HR ends so better utilize your time wisely. Well, actually, you can still confess later if HR period isn't enough for you. But I have to tell you to beware. Even without me around, I'll be able to know who broke the rules. I've got eyes in every nook and corners of this school. Anyway, if anyone wants to confess to me, I'll be at the teacher's usual desk," he announced happily before slumping back at the teacher's chair. It didn't even reach a second after he announced the activity when everyone immediately stood up from their seats to say "I hate you!" to the people they actually loved. This time, given that they have this single chance to confess, only a few people who really love the trio went up to them to say the things opposite of what they truly think. Sadly, because of the class simultaneous movements, it caused some major traffic and stampedes inside the room, preventing the usual three to do their confessions. Actually, only one among them had a fixed person in mind to which she'll confess. That is why, even when the bell rang and everyone settled in their seats, she took the initiative to stand up to face the raven haired lad regardless if it's embarrassing or not.

Upon seeing her figure heading to her "pair," everyone started screaming. They were clearly romanced of the possible romantic declaration they're about to witness. Journalist immediately readied their pen and paper and of course, their secret cameras to take the scene. If they get a good record, they'd planned to instantly publish the whole thing and event around the campus and their FB and YouTube accounts. People would be gossiping and might probably go gaga about this in weeks. After all, the two were the hottest couple in their times. They smirked.

After bowing her head, she said her "hatred" towards the crimson-eyed lad with a smile. After she regained her upright position, she turned to look at him, maybe expecting something to come out from his mouth. Everyone lean forward, also expecting for him to say something. Seconds passed… A minute… Minutes… Sadly, you just have to expect the unexpected. He said… _nothing. _Clearing her throat, she slowly backed out when Jinno, their Geometry teacher was already seen standing near the doorway. Everyone had the same look like hers… _blank_. Well, obviously, they were also expecting that Natsume would also confess to her like what everyone did. So, deeply sighing in disappointment, they dropped their pen and papers and silently turned off and closed their cameras. Minutes later, finally giving up, they just shrugged off everything. Maybe, Natsume was just shy. Probably, he'd seen them taking out their recorders that he decided to withdraw himself. After all, even though you're confessing a fake confession, everyone still knows that it's fake. From this thought, they mentally blamed themselves before taking their seats as their teacher started writing things on the board. Later, they finally decided to just ignore the whole thing… They thought that maybe he just wants to confess to Luna privately sometime later.

Math period, their expected quiz, went on. Unknown to them, the same raven-haired lad was smirking whilst answering the problems. Meanwhile, a certain brunette sitting beside him was as emotionless as ever yet deep inside was contemplating about what just happened earlier.

_Rewind…_

As Narumi was confidently sitting in his chair, a certain brunette was uneasy in her own seat that she stood up. As said earlier, since today was a windy Monday, her skirt was immediately blown upwards. From that unexpected thing, she abruptly turned her head left and right before sighing in relief. Thankful that everyone was busy in their own confessions, she just ignored the whole thing after instantly lowering her skirt and sitting back down. Sadly however, a certain raven-haired boy beside her saw the whole… _thing. _He smirked.

"I didn't know that the great Mikan Yukihira still wore childish underwear up until her senior years. Polka dots? I mean, what kind of princess who claimed maturity would wear that kind of pattern these days?" he said. Upon hearing this comment, she sat frozen, everything within her drained to nothingness. She paled and sweat dropped. He sneered. Later, she merely sighed while rubbing her head, trying to calm and remind herself it's just nothing major.

"Whatever," she just said, trying her best not to entertain his newest insult.

"Ooh, why didn't you whine? Most girls whose underwear was seen by the opposite sex would commonly throw a tantrum. Don't tell me you intend to do that for me to see it? I didn't know you now harbor secret admirations for me… _polka,_" he teased, making her fume in anger. He was doing it again, she was sure of it. She didn't speak, just clenched her fists.

"What? Can't get mad?" he asked.

Finally unable to take everything anymore, she muttered five words she then after regretted saying.

"I hate you so much," she said. He smirked before nearing her. Thankfully, everyone was still busy performing the activity that no one except for a certain blond came to notice the feat happening between them. Their fans were already an exception since they're already back in their seats, either daydreaming or reading the same page of the book for ten minutes, obviously either romanced or scared, anxious of what's about to happen from what they just said.

"Thanks for your fake confession _polka_," he said, mockingly caressing her face. She didn't bulge or do anything. She just sat there coldly, emotionlessly.

"I thought you still love me," he said with a small smile, slowly retreating. "Sadly, I still like you," he falsely confessed.

She did nothing but use her usual façade. When she noticed he was far enough from her, she clenched her fists for almost a minute before slowly loosening them. When the bell rang, she saw Narumi reminding them regarding the activity that they can still confess even after HR period only for those who didn't have the opportunity to confess during the thirty minutes given to them. Unknowingly, as she faces away after he said those, the blond teacher did nothing but smirk while looking at their quiet figures.

When Narumi finally exited the doors, Luna immediately stood up and went to the raven-haired lad's direction. She did what she intended to do. Sadly, the raven-haired lad wasn't able to tell her what he also wanted to say since he already used his chance with _polka. _And when he saw the blond teacher sneered as he reminded them that reminder, he knew that Narumi was referring to him –that he can only confess once and to one single person. So, he answered Luna… nothing for he knew he was only following the rules set-up to them by that dude –aka Narumi Anjo.

* * *

**o**

Activity three ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Ha-ha! Mikan slipped her tongue. Sorry if I have to skip dates… I'll be skipping more probable dates in the later chaps. Narumi sure do played his role well being the matchmaking fairy, don't you think? Anyway,

NEXT CHAP: I never

I still got tons of ideas for this one that I haven't yet expressed and conveyed. So, please keep your reviews going. Thanks!


	4. act 04: i never

Lil mizz lovedrunk 24: Sorry I wasn't able to PM you but your request will have to wait until later. I'm sorry. Please be patient.

dymistifiedregion: Yeah, I know you have questions but please be patient. ^^

Anyway, this is one of the chapters I love making. Teehee! Read and find out! Anyway, thanks again for your reviews. Thanks for the adds also. Please keep it up… Give me some inspirations so I'll be able to finish this.

**CHAP FOUR: **Who says I never…? Well, you're actually the first. You really did…? Yes. Better expect the unexpected. What are just behind those hazel eyes? Cupid's about to take out his bow and arrow. Ready to aim? Countdown 'til Valentine's day.

* * *

**o**

Activity Four

**I NEVER**

**o**

* * *

When the bell rang after the last period of the afternoon, everyone immediately proceeded to their respective classes. CAMP had their meeting at the gym instead of the dance room. Well, it was actually because some artists were trying to visualize the whole area according to the designs and arrangements of things they've decided days ago for the upcoming events. What do you expect? Narumi Anjo is too much of an addict in advance preparation. Others on the other hand were trying to create and practice some dance steps for their performance. Sadly, this time, Mikan and Natsume together weren't able to rehearse or even make their dance routine for that matter. They didn't know why but it was just said that Natsume had some very important businesses to attend to. So, instead, Mikan was left alone on one of the corners of the gym, listening to some random music and creating some dance routines on her own.

Minutes later, their cartoonist already grew tired of thinking and analyzing, discussing each of their ideas with the other. The dancers and the performers lead by Luna and Tsubasa had gone too weary already. Narumi, who was just sitting on the table thinking of something, finally noticed their exhaustion that he decided for each of them to take a break. Everyone cheered and agreed as they simultaneously fell on the floor. Meanwhile, after hearing Narumi's announcement, the brunette stopped the music and decided to join the rest of the group.

As some gathered in the center of the gym, with feet crossed, everyone decided to discuss some random things. Others were talking about the latest gossips –as always. Some were eating and drinking. The rest, well, they just kept quiet. Mikan kept quiet, talking only a few things here and there once in a while.

As they laugh harder every passing second, the others who were still addicted in arranging and visualizing the whole gym stopped what they were doing to join the small group. As their circle grew wider, more topics were being laid until such time that the gym was filled with total chaos because of their hoots and voices. Narumi and Tsubasa tried shutting them up but due to their number, they weren't able to. They both sighed.

On the other hand, one fat boy who seemed to be a freshman caught Narumi's attention. He was the fat boy who could reach the highest octave in singing. Didn't even know how or why but he did. Thus, it earned the former members approval to let him in. Anyway, as he took the last sip of his diet coke, Narumi came to him and whispered something in his ear. As Tsubasa noticed the weird actions his teacher is doing, wanting to know what he whispered, he raised a brow as he followed the blond by the end of his eyes.

Minutes after, Narumi let go. He looked at the fat boy while smiling. On the other hand, the lad merely smiled back to him as he screamed the highest pitch he could ever attain. From it, everyone grew silent as they covered their poor little ears.

After his scream, everyone tried to glare at him. Yet sadly, Narumi was there to defend the little boy. Narumi knit his brows before facing his weary and angry students.

"Since you won't be able to shut your mouths, I decided to have an alternative. So if you have any grudge regarding it whatsoever, don't blame the kid but me or yourselves for that matter for being unable to control your mouths," he scolded. Everyone immediately stayed quiet as they kept their heads down, sad for they had made their teacher angry.

"Look, I didn't mean to be angry but when you're called to order, I want you to follow," he added. The place fell to complete silence, nothing but the birds' chirps could be heard. Everyone heard their teacher sigh. They sighed as well.

After the long silence, however, that same fat boy raised his hands. Narumi turned to him as he raised his brows. Slowly, the other member's head rose up as they too noticed the boy lifting his hands, as if having a good idea to be shared.

"Yes?" Narumi tried to ask, pointing to the lad, telling him to stand up and say what he wants to tell.

"Umm… Sensei, can we have an activity as a group? It's getting boring," the student with the highest octave suggested. Everyone grunted, thinking that it was a stupid idea. Well, they also thought that maybe from that, Narumi would be displeased. I mean, it wasn't just a second ago when they were being rebuked by him. Of course when teachers get mad, everyone needs to stay silent until that same teacher takes the initiative to talk once again if you get what I mean.

Sighing, they gulped hard as they looked at their teacher who still kept his cold stature. They looked back at their co-CAMPers before giving him a death glare for making the situation worst. Mikan on the other hand just shrugged while looking at random corners of the gym.

As their heads fell down once more, they just prayed that it wouldn't be the end of their lives. Silence ruled. Seconds… After a minute, they gathered up what's left of their strength and simultaneously faced their teacher only to see him… _smiling. _They sweat dropped.

"That's a great idea! Tell me what activity do you want us to play?" Narumi asked the student chirpily. From that, everyone's jaw could only fell as they tried to smack themselves. Yet how hard they tried to do it, they would still arrive at the same thing… Narumi just smiled a few seconds after everything that happened. _What? _As everyone tried to gather their trance, the boy laid out the idea he had in his mind.

"Why not play I never?" he asked. Everyone shrugged, finally gaining their composure. For them the game was just fine –a little bit boring but alright nonetheless. Well, actually, they just shrugged because they're thinking that if ever they'll say no, Narumi would go back to his previous emotionless face. And that's one thing they would never ever want to happen again. My god, he was just so scary. They turned to face him.

"Well, wonderful choice. It's also a coincidence I brought with me my lie detectors," he answered while standing up and head towards the table where his big black bag is located. In no time, he pulled out some small devices before each handing them one. Everyone sweat dropped. Seriously, they knew that maybe it was just coincidence but thinking that he had prepared this many… _did he planned this all along?_

As they slipped those things in their fingers, they heaved out a sigh while they wait for further instructions. _Okay, I guessed all of this is planned. _They all thought while looking at their teacher.

"Okay, people, you'll have to take out five coins," he instructed as everyone obeyed and reached for their pockets to grab some coins.

"I think you all already know what this game is all about so I think I don't need to go on with the specific details. Anyway, whenever an 'I never' statement is laid out and that statement actually happened to you or the other way around, you have to go to the center and lay one coin. The first to lose his or her five coins will have a punishment from us, okay? Take note that you won't be able to lie because of the lie detectors attached on your fingers so don't you ever think of cheating OR ELSE," he continued. Everyone shivery nods, clearly scared of the OR ELSE part. Silence followed.

"So, who goes first?" one random student asked, breaking the ice.

"Why not use my empty soda?" the usual fat boy answered seconds after before standing up and heading towards the centre of the circle. Slowly, he placed it down on the ground before trying to spin it at full force. Everyone shrugged as they wait for the bottle to stop rotating. When it did, it landed on no other than their president, Tsubasa Andou.

"Umm," he started, trying to remember what thing never happened to him before. As he scratched his head, minutes after, an idea finally crawled its way to his head.

"I never fought with anyone due to relationships," he started. Trying to be proud for he knew that majority of the class already had their first fight in relationships. Indeed, he was right. Everyone and I mean everyone besides Tsubasa stood up and went towards the centre to toss their first coin.

After everyone settled back, Tsubasa smirked and stood up to spin the bottle. It pointed to some random student. He laid out his I never statement and from there, also a lot stood up to toss their coins. The game went on until such time that Mikan only got one coin left. Well, actually, there were at least twenty of them who only got one coin left with them. They sweat dropped, scared that they might be the first one to lose their coins. They're scared to be punished by Narumi for Christ's sake.

As a girl with pink curly hairs stood at the centre to spin the bottle, people with single coin remaining, excluding Mikan, prayed that they'd be lucky. Well, actually, Mikan doesn't care. So, she just kept her cold face as she held her last coin, waiting for the bottle to stop.

As the rotating speed of the bottle slowed down, it landed on some random girl with straight shoulder-length hair seconds after. She smirked upon noticing that the bottle had chosen her. Everyone gulped, actually scared of her smirking figure.

Slowly, that same girl stood up before laying out her statement as loud as she can.

"I have never French kissed Natsume. To restate that, I have never shared a true and hot kiss with him on the lips with him taking the initiative," she said, wanting to hit a certain gray-haired girl. Everyone turned to look at her with a smirk in their faces. They waited but… she never stood up. They raised their brows. Actually, they were expecting Luna would stand up and toss her last coin but she never did. _Wait, Natsume never kissed her?_ They all asked at the same time. As the girl closest to her looked at the lie detector, she gasped upon her realization.

"She's telling the truth." _Natsume never kissed her._

After minutes of waiting, thinking that no one would stand up, that girl with shoulder-length hair sighed in disappointment. She was about to get up to spin the bottle when another certain girl beat her to it. Everyone stayed silent as that girl went to the center and tossed her last coin. She then emotionlessly looked at her fellow CAMPers. She detached the detector before throwing it on the floor. Still with the emotionless face, she slowly retreated, leaving everyone shocked on the gym.

When she was already out of sight, another random girl stood up to look at the detector. She gasped before shockingly facing everyone.

"Is it true?" they all asked, eager to know.

Slowly, the girl nods. "Yes, it, it is true," she answered, her voice broke because of too much shock. Everyone gasped.

"No way…." They all commented as they broke into series of whispers and gossips. One girl on the other hand stayed silent, obviously hurt of the revelation laid out to her.

"Is she the first?"

"I don't know but maybe… After all, Natsume just hooked up on girls but to think of it, he never kissed any of them."

"OMG. This is the thing I least expect to happen."

That was what's inside everyone's mind. That was what everyone was talking about. When one girl couldn't take it anymore, she just sighs before lowering her head near her folded knees. One teacher, however, couldn't help but smirk.

Natsume had already spent his first kiss…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…to no other than the Swan Princess, their new Cinderella…

…_Mikan Yukihira._

The question now is… "When? Where? Why?"

* * *

**o**

Activity four ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

**RANDOM:** Patch! **ME:** Yes? **RANDOM:** You have a lot of explanations to do! **ME:** I know right! Ha-ha! Well, actually I already laid out some of the answers here. Still, for the rest, don't worry about it. **RANDOM:** You sure? **ME:** Yeah! I've got everything arranged in my mind! Just need to have some inspiration to write it all away.

Anyway, it was a good revelation, don't you think? And yes, it was Mikan who stood up and yes, the disappointed girl was no other than Luna Koizumi. Anyway, more are about to come…

NEXT CHAP:Fanclub rivals

Again, please review.


	5. act 05: fanclub rivals

My favorite chapter! Nothing, just want to share. Anyway,

**CHAP FIVE: **He never expected they'd take it seriously. Somebody, save me… before I'll fall into complete darkness. The warmth is slowly starting again. Cupid's arrow is about to finally take its flight. Countdown 'til Valentine's day.

* * *

**o**

Activity Five

**FANCLUB RIVALS**

**o**

* * *

Everyone was still left dazed by the revelation left to them by their favorite school princess. They didn't know that she actually shared something more than just friendship with their heartthrob. Though some had broken into several whispers and gossips yet the rest were still left silent. Luna also left them a few minutes ago. She reasoned out that the school is about to close minutes after. But it's still minutes after right? Okay, Luna didn't just want to go home for the sake that it's almost curfew but she also wants to go home and weep. Obviously, she can't weep at school. She wants them to see and think that she's not that weak nor does she want to accept their sympathies for that matter.

When only a few students were left, Narumi recognized that those few students were mostly and coincidentally the moderators of each fan club. He smirked. Probably their thinking how they'll deal with this, he thought. Of course, when everything leaks out tomorrow morning, the people who'd be sandwiched by all these controversies besides the three are no other than their own fans, right? Not to mention the leaders of each fan club.

Slowly pushing back his chair, he stood up and went near them. He leaned closer, trying to hear what each of them was talking about. Sadly, as he inclined his body, it's as if they'd noticed it that the students also lowered down their voices. He smirked before sighing. Finally giving up, he merely cleared his throat to gather their attention. Indeed, he did gain them.

"What are you girls and guys talking all about? It's almost past curfew," he stated, trying to sound less obvious as possible.

"It's none of your business," one of them coldly replied, not wanting to answer more before going back to their conversation. Narumi sighed before backing out. But he did it without leaving a smirk of course.

"You know that I know each of you have conflicting ideas regarding what just happened earlier. To finally settle it, I know just the perfect idea but I guess… you all don't want to hear it. So, maybe, I'll just go then," he uttered while backing towards the desk.

From there, he knew he got their full attention. His grin grew wider as he dramatically got his black bag. Yet, take note, he was doing it with turtle's speed, obviously wanting and waiting for them to stop him. When Narumi was about to back out, one member got up to his knees and ran to him with full speed, trying to catch him up. Upon hearing his running foot, Narumi couldn't do anything but smile an evil smile.

"Sensei, what are you talking about? Wait," he yelled as he kept on running. Everyone behind him was cheering for him to run faster to catch up with the retreating teacher. But I tell you, Narumi isn't running away. It's just that the students weren't able to react immediately. They reacted when, well, Narumi was already far out. Thus, their fellow CAMPer whom they had asked to catch up needs to run twice as fast.

When he was finally able to, he immediately gripped his teacher's hands before spinning him around. "What do you mean by that sensei?" he asked, trying to sound innocent, wanting Narumi to forget about the ignorance they just did towards the blond teacher. With a smirk, he answered his students.

"To settle it once and for all, why don't you have a game, ne?" he said.

_Huh?_

_._

_._

_._

The next day, whispers and menacing glares were shot among the others. Each of the students' plans spread like wild fire throughout the campus. Yes, however, today would be an exciting day –for today, the whole school will be enjoying a game or rather –enjoy watching a game.

As the people finished their temporary preparations on the mini gym, they gave each other a nod as one of each team called their idol. Yes, since the gym is being filled with preparations for the ball, the game will be commenced in the mini gym as what they'd plan. Regarding lessons and classes, the students were able to convince their principal to not have it as of now for this "important" reason. It wasn't known how they pulled the prank but they were able to acquire his approval.

When a certain brunette and silver-haired gray appeared from the gym's opening, everyone could do nothing but feel excited and giddy. Some were anxious while some were passive. The opposing teams on the other hand each gave the other their best scowl, feeling proud and confident that they're representatives will surely win.

Yet before we come to that, allow me to explain everything that happened.

You see, yesterday, as a student grabbed his teachers hand and obtain the older man's idea to settle their little dispute, everyone decided to have a game. This little dispute I'm talking all about is regarding no other than the lovely trio and the recent controversies and truth that spilled around the school. You see, when a lot of people have noticed Natsume and Mikan's sudden closeness, the swan princess' supporters could do nothing but squeal in delight. However, the opposing team was not happy one bit especially those who had witnessed the unexpected confession yesterday. Of course there's a greater possibility that some CAMPers are Luna-biased right? So therefore, this triggered the whole school, inter-fan clubs to have a silent brawl. The Natsume Hyuuga fan club however stayed passive upon this matter –considering that they really don't care whoever gets their idol's heart as long as he was their one and only idol. That was enough to make them go gaga. Though they may suddenly squeal, scream and jump like a child, for short go fan-mode style whenever he's around but despite all this, truth be told, what they only want is what they think is best for him –his happiness.

So, based from what Narumi told them, this game of his needs each fan club's champion to act as representatives. And yup, as decided, the participants will be no other than Mikan Yukihira and Luna Koizumi. As what they had planned, the game will be composed of three major categories... sports, wits and guts –the three things a girl must have for her to be considered fit for Natsume's standards. As what they have dealt upon also, whoever wins gets everyone's approval to have Natsume's heart –no questions. A lame idea don't you think? Sadly, in their world, it sounds kind of exciting.

With a few disapproving retorts at the beginning, Mikan was still left with no choice but to participate in this ludicrous idea in the end. I mean, you versus half a thousand students –who do you think has the greatest power and control even if you're the one known in the whole school as the most sought-out student, their Cinderella and swan lake? Of course, it would still be the remaining half-thousand Alice learners _duh!_ Sadly, however, their special guest wasn't there to look at the game, the one special person who is also part of this whole thing –Natsume Hyuuga, their prince charming. Still, that one thing wasn't an enough reason for the students not to push on with their plans.

So, the game has started and undoubtedly, Mikan had won.

(I'm going to let you have the ideas. I'm kind of rushing to my deadline. Still twenty-five chapters more and I only got a few more days. I'm going to edit this chapter sometime later okay?)

However, as everyone was left flabbergasted, the brunette merely shrugged as she exited the gym. With an emotionless face as ever, she turned left and finally disappeared upon their sight. The silver-haired girl however merely had her head bowed down, ashamed maybe?

-Cupid's Countdown-

Anyway, sometime later… In the afternoon.

As one fine young man walked along the hallways, about to turn to a corner, he heard a clunk of a door, like locks being opened. He ignored it like usual. However, when he heard his name being called, he stopped.

"Natsume, thank goodness I found you," one blond man yelled as he got out of the room. His face filled with beads of sweat.

"Yeah? Wait, are you just wearing a make-up?" he asked out of plain curiosity when the man was finally beside him.

"What? I know that you know how important make-ups are especially of a performance pro like me, right? Of course, make-ups can't be avoided especially when you're always called here and there for a performance, a dance or both. However, enough of this, it is not the reason why I called upon you," he explained, now switching to anxious mode. Not getting what he meant, the raven-haired lad raised his perfectly-lined brow, urging him to go on.

"I didn't know they'll go way too far for this," he murmured, panicking, pacing.

"Just get on with it, Naru!" he yelled, clearly impatient.

Out of sheer panic, his teacher immediately gripped his shoulders tight with obvious fright plastered in his face. "Mikan –" he started.

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked.

" -she's in trouble!" he continued.

"_I didn't know what just happened but after the recent days of your sudden closeness, each of the fan club moderators began to stir. Of course I know that you know how much great the pairing LxN is in school. To settle it, I told them to have a game –a fair game. Whoever wins gets you. I know you may hate me for starting that kind of idea without your consent but that time, it was the only reasonable thing I could think to settle those problematic rumors in the __right__ way. Obviously, Mikan won. It's supposed to end there but, just recently, I received a call that Mikan was in deep trouble," he narrated._

_Trying to suppress his shock and disbelief, he answered him coolly. "How can you be so sure of that?"_

"_I know you know I had my sources," the teacher answered._

"_Damn. Where?"_

So, here he was right now, running in the middle of nowhere. He turned his head left and right, hoping to see a silhouette of someone. He was already running for almost an hour but with no avail. Tired, he halted from his steps and looked up to see dark clouds forming. He was about to sigh and give up, thinking that maybe all of it was just another set-up plan done by Narumi. Yes, it could be just another set-up plan... He was about to stop his search when… he heard a scream –a scream he could never forget. So familiar. The scream of a girl whom he guessed would belong to no other than… Mikan Yukihira.

**o**

Three obese guys were huddling over a certain chick. After they had smacked her body with a large stick, rendering her powerless and defenseless, and tore her clothes, exposing almost the things which should've been left exposed, however, they momentarily slowed down when they heard footsteps from their backs.

"What the hell are you doing?" one angry voice finally yelled from behind. The three fat men stopped what they were doing as they playfully smirked before turning around. Upon turning, their unfriendly grin grew wider.

"Look, dude, it's none of your business. Why don't you just step back and let your three big men here have some fun, ne?" one of the three said, trying to shoo him away. Frankly and obviously, he was referring to the only boy now standing in front. The others merely smirked before going back to their businesses, completely ignoring him now. As they pulled Mikan's sleeve, she screamed both in pain and panic. Bruises were seen in her whole figure, a result from the hits they did to her before. Her face was filled with tears. Her eyes showed an emotion she'd never felt for a long time already… _fear._

"Not my business?

It is my business you dimwits!"

The lad said, perfectly filled with rage. His hands were forming into big fists for he couldn't take the whole ignorance anymore. Feeling pissed like hell, he slowly advance towards them.

Grabbing the shirt of the biggest who seems to be their leader, he spun him around before giving him a full punch on the face. Didn't expect for it to happen, fat boy1 was thrown backwards as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Is that all you could do little boy?" their leader said as he wiped the blood away. He grinned with dissatisfaction.

"No one ever calls me little, obese!" the lad fired back.

With eyes that glared like ice, he finally gave the order to the other two with him after his unexepected stumble. Almost immediately, they each took out a bat which lied concealed beneath their heavy coats. Upon seeing their unexpected weapon, the lad moved back a step before laying out a smirk. He sounded his fists once as if preparing for a fight which he had almost forgotten these past few days. With a big grin, he waited as the three charged towards him at full speed, now completely ignoring the brunette.

However, as the stick almost hit his perfect face, he was able to dodge it with accurate speed. In no time, he clenched his fist to retaliate the not-so-successful attack by fat boy2. As his fist came contact with his chubby face, the fat guy couldn't help but move a few steps as he held his face in complete anger. Violet streaks started forming in it. But that wasn't it. As fat boy2 took the time to gather his strength, the two other kept on advancing with full force. As they simultaneously kick and punch the newly-arrived kid, however, all their efforts were put to waist as he magnificently avoid and deflect all of it with his powerful fists. However, as the lad continuously did so, it was still a miracle that the three never showed that much great fear. They keep advancing towards the guy with unquivering strength even after his continuous heavy kicks and punches. Thanks to their fats maybe?

The fight took almost half an hour. The four already had sweats all over their body but still, neither one showed no hint of fear or weariness. "You're a good fighter for a small kid," one of the three said.

The lad whom they were referring to only give out his trademark smirk. Of course, there were also a few bruises found in his body. Somewhere in the middle of the fight, however, the three were able to land a few punches in him. But still, looking at the heavily bruised girl, it gave him the drive not to give up. With a smirk, he answered them.

"Of course, I'm a star, am I? I don't need to entirely depend on my personal fighters. Or else, that would be pure cheating," he answered. However, as he did so, a very enormous log was sent flying to his direction. Feeling alarmed, with one swift movement followed by a split-second of energy-surge, the lad was able to perform a perfectly-well done somersault, breaking the huge log in half. As it split, making him see the view beyond those, the three were already… gone.

As he did his usual _tsk _sound, he snapped his knuckles once more as if concluding the fight. "Worthless thugs," he said. However, all the things he was thinking regarding the fight were already wiped out as he noticed certain movements from beside. Without hesitation, he pulled away his gaze from the empty background before heading towards the sitting figure.

As his pure crimson eyes came into view, lowering down his body, Mikan couldn't help but cry with utmost relief. As if impulse had caused her to do this, she hugged the figure as she continuously sobbed.

"Natsume," she uttered, weeping, having that same warmth crawled upon her entire body _just like before_.

In a half-kneeling position, he let a certain brunette hugged him. As rain started to pour down, he tightens his hug towards the girl, as if shielding her from impurities and rain.

Moments later, they were able to pull from their "romantic" scene when the certain girl was heard clearing his throat. Pulling away, the lad known as Natsume turned to look at her tear-stained face. Using both thumbs, he wiped those waterworks away. As he grabbed her hands, he was about to pull her up only… to stumble back on the ground. Having the doubt of knowing why, he made her sit back as he turned to look at her leg. She squirmed at the sudden gesture. Upon seeing the bruise, "damn it," he cursed.

Having no choice, he stood up and heaved a sigh before kneeling once again. This time, with his back facing her. "Huh?" she asked.

"Just hop on. Look, I know you still hate me but if you're really determined to be overwhelmed by that pride of yours, you know that I can just leave you here," he answered. Both were already soaking wet brought by the rain. Having no choice, she sighed as she submitted to his will. As she placed her hands on top of each of his shoulders, he slowly stood up as he wrapped his arms underneath his leg. Lifted midair, Natsume grew silent as he felt her head rest upon his back and her hands gently hugging his neck. Just imagine a piggyback-ride, okay?

And as they walked on the dim environment, unknown to them, there was a person watching behind one of the trees –concealed by the darkness. With a grin, the person walked to the opposite direction, both hands in his pockets.

* * *

**o**

Activity five ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

My story is also full of cliché stuffs don't you think? Ha-ha! Anyway, I assure you more people, pairings and answers will be introduced sooner than you think. I'm afraid editing will come later.

NEXT CHAP: Stones

Please review.


	6. act 06: stones

Thank you very much for your continuous support- your reviews and adds. I'm really glad you like the previous chapter. :))

**CHAP SIX: **Lesson 101: Never ever cheat on Narumi. Want to know why? Read and find out. Bittersweet punishment. Please review too.

* * *

**o**

Activity Six

**STONES**

**o**

* * *

The next day, everything went on as if nothing happened. Though Mikan hasn't fully recovered from her trance, she still decided to go to school. Didn't even know why but she just did. With a few marks here and there, still, that wasn't enough to ruin her beauty. She still looks gorgeous… as always. She was limping, yes, as she walked for she refused to use crutches or wheelchairs for that matter. Thankfully, this time however, somehow someone was with her to help her. It was a surprise she came to school… with no other than Natsume beside her, guiding her every move so as for her to keep her balance. Everyone was awestruck by this sudden scene, forgetting what happened yesterday. Thus, a new pairing was born.

However, one lad couldn't help but smirk as he inclined his face near her ears. "Seriously, you're blushing. It's quite rare you know _these days. _Is it that you _missed those days before?_" he asked as he playfully watched her.

"Stop hallucinating jerk," she replied. Natsume could only do no other thing but grew his smile wider as he continued his guide.

"Ahh… you're usual reply," he smirked, "I missed those too."

Mikan didn't respond but roll her eyes. Somehow, this guy couldn't just stop bugging her. And now that her parents had interfered and opened the possibilities for him to do those things –annoy her, well, all the more reason he won't stop at nothing to piss her off.

**FLASHBACK**

As Mikan limply walk downstairs to grab her breakfast, it was a surprise to see the raven-haired lad sitting on the sofa as she passed by their living room. Wondering what brought him in her abode, she raised her brow as she turned towards the raven.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not having even a single hint as to why he's there.

"Why? Is it wrong for me to be here?" he fired back, challenging her at the same time. This made her a little bit mad as she gave him her usual glare. He just shrugged before sighing for actually, he was already used to this normal gesture of hers. He stood up and slowly neared her. When he was already standing in front of her, he poked her head before answering.

"I called your mom and dad about yesterday. Unfortunately, they weren't happy about it one bit. So, they asked me a favor to look out for you," he uttered, his voice showing no concern with the matter. When she did not answer, he retreated towards the dining room. She muttered a few cursing words before following his trail.

As they reached the dining area, Mikan was surprised not to see Miyuki preparing her usual breakfast. Actually, to think of it, she never saw her or the rest of the house caretakers ever since she went downstairs. More confusion filled her head. She turned towards the only guy she was with, demanding the answers she need.

Yet, on the other hand, the guy with crimson eyes acted as if he didn't notice her intense stare. He just continued his advance towards the fridge before taking out some milk, not caring whether she glares or not. He placed it on the table where a few dishes were placed, which she amazingly failed to notice the moment she stepped inside the room. With a gaze that boringly stared at her, he pull back the chair before sitting down. Again, she raised her brow.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked out of plain curiosity.

"_I prepared breakfast. Your favorite –strawberry pancakes."_

_._

_._

_._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So that was the full reason why they were together right now as they entered the school. Commonly, a lot –usually Luna-biased students didn't like the feat pulled off by the two. Yet because of the deal yesterday, they decided to back out and kept their anger all for themselves. On the other hand, the others just controlled themselves especially after seeing the staggering brunette. The idol they admired, meanwhile, was shockingly absent today. It was a shock because of the fact that she never had any absences the moment she entered the school.

Anyway, as Mikan and Natsume entered their room, everyone immediately turned silent as they moved back to give some space for them to pass through. When both were finally in their seats, the rest merely turned to look at each other before clearing their throats. Without wasting any time, they too proceeded to their particular seats. As everyone waited for the seven-thirty bell to ring, signifying the start of the day, class 2-B was ultimately quiet. Though a few brave souls managed to sneak a look or let out a cough, the others were just boringly staring at the ceiling –still left dazed that right now, it was no longer LxN but MxN.

When the bell finally did ring, their typical yellow-haired teacher came to view by the door. As always, he was with his childish smile mixed with an evil grin. _Uh-oh… _Mikan sighed. Traditionally, everyone stood from their seats to greet their teacher. After so, they sat back after having his subtle nod.

"Okay class," he started after seeing his settled students. Without further ado, he smiled wider.

"Today, I need your utmost participation!"

**o**

_CLANK…_

_CLANK…_

_CLANK…_

_CLANK…_

_CLANK…_

"Argh!" Mikan complained after she almost stumbled to the ground. Well, if it weren't for Natsume, she would've. As she threw the hundredth stone she picked, "clank," it sounded as it hits the ground. For some certain reason, she knew it wasn't the right rock she was looking for. Narumi instructed all of them to find the pebble he lost a while ago with their partners. He didn't say what it would look like. He just told them that they'll know if it's the right one when they'll see it. He added that the pebble he lost was a rare one. The first pair who's going to find it and return it to him will have a reward by the end of the day. So far, homeroom is almost ending yet all the stones she found holds nothing unique or special.

"Found anything rare?" she asked as she turned to where her partner was. When she did, she saw his bending figure near a fallen log. Curious of what he found, she flaccidly advances towards his direction. When she was finally beside him, she slowly bends down as she followed his gaze to see…

"I think I've found it," the lad with crimson eyes said. He's hand was pointing at a rare stone that was coincidentally on top of that same log. Indeed, it was something really rare –from its shape to its color to its texture. It was of the shape of an impeccable heart. Its color also is of the purest red hue –not maroon, it wasn't light nor dark, just perfectly red. And as Natsume grabbed it, he was surprised that he only got the half as the other fell from his grasp. He bent lower and examined it. It turned out to be that the rock somehow broke into two perfect shapes.

With the two broken pieces in his hand, he was surprised that it felt smooth –totally smooth to the point that he wonders if the thing he's holding is natural or artificial. After a few minutes, feeling satisfied of his examination, he gave the half to his partner, Mikan Yukihira,before retreating.

"Eh? Where are you going?" she asked, the half of the heart tightly kept in her right hand.

"To Narumi, where else?" he answered her without looking behind. Yet somehow, someone suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned around to see her beside him –as if stopping him to go towards their teacher. He was also surprised for the fact that Mikan was fast enough to catch up and stop him especially, you know, that her bruised ankles supposedly hurt. For a response, he raised his brow.

"Why?"

"Just… don't! I, I have a bad feeling about it," she answered, trying to avoid his gaze.

_He just told them that they'll know if it's the right one when they'll see it. The first pair who's going to find it and return it to him will have a reward by the end of the day._

Those things echoed in her head. Somehow, she felt that this thing was also planned by him.

_The first pair who's going to find it and return it to him will have a reward by the end of the day._

_Reward by the end of the day…_

_Reward…_

_._

_._

_._

Especially after everything that happened, she finally developed these instincts that recognizes 'Narumi's evil plans' and made her thought to think otherwise before submitting herself to another trap. But she wasn't sure of that thought. That was the problem. So, to play safe, she begged Natsume not to tell the blonde teacher just yet.

"Please, Natsume," she asked.

"Why?"

"No questions… Just please! Pretty please!"

"So, what do you plan us to do?"

"Lie like we never saw a rare stone. I bet that the others also don't," she said.

"Whatever," he answered before turning his back on her. His hands finally found his pockets and slid themselves inside. There, his left hand unclenched as he dropped the item inside his pocket. He continued retreating.

Unknown to them, a silhouette saw the whole thing. With an evil smirk, she ran back to the room –ran so she could arrive them before they do.

When both arrived to their room, however, they were surprised to see Narumi standing by the door _glaring _towards their direction. A girl with brown locks stood beside him with a mischievous smile spreading across her idiotic face. Thinking that everything was just a joke or like a pose, they entered the room as they ignored their seemingly idiotic stares.

"Hiding something from me?" they heard him ask from their backs. Momentarily, they froze before they heard the girl speak.

"Since I was the one who told you where the stone is can I receive my award now, Narumi-sensei?" she asked, tugging their teacher's white uniform. Somehow, the blond ignored her.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Unknown to them, a silhouette saw the whole thing. With an evil smirk, she ran back to the room –ran so she could arrive them before they do.

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sorry Yuki. You may be the one who told me where my stone is but you were never the one who found it in the first place," he answered yet his gaze never left the two's petrified backs.

"Unfair!" the girl whined before leaving them with a 'humph.'

Silence momentarily ruled before it was broken with a smirk.

"As for you two, for your attempt of lying, both of you will receive detention together!"

**o**

"_No way!"_

"_Why are they chained together?"_

"_What just happened?"_

"_I heard from others in class 2-B that both…"_

Those were the whispers the two heard as they passed by the hallways, their hands bounded by chains. With a gloomy expression, Mikan ignored the whole thing and instead, just kept on walking. The other one, meanwhile, showed no expressions at all. With his free right hand inside his pocket, he kept his cool as he walked together with her… towards their new home –the school's dorm.

"_As for you two, for your attempt of lying, both of you will receive detention together!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_But sensei, I need to return home as early as possible because I need to clean my –err –messed up room every afternoon," she lied._

"_Don't worry. You would still be able to go home early," the teacher replied._

_Mikan heaved a sigh. Natsume didn't do anything, just kept his emotionless nature as he let her do all the complaining. Truth be told, he also don't want detentions. It's just a waste of time knowing that he's already a pro in all subjects. So, it's the least thing he wants. He was actually glad after hearing Narumi say it wouldn't take that long. However,_

"_You'd still be able to go home early because, for a week, the school would be your home. You'll be taught discipline inside the dorm. And also for you to coordinate with each other, which the two of you lacks as partners, you'll stay at the same room. And for me to assure myself that you'll do just that…"_

_CLICK!_

_Handcuffs were bound in their hands._

"_But sensei!" Mikan tried to complain when Narumi made an attempt to retreat._

"_No buts Mikan! That is what you get for cheating behind my back. That's your punishment –your detention –the dorm! A week!" he said before he finally left them alone._

"_Wait! Sensei!" Mikan called. She was about to try to run when she forgot that she was bounded –cuffed to a certain someone who seemingly is not in the mood to run right now, let alone chase a certain blonde. Because of the opposing impact, they both… toppled on the floor petrified once again. Well, supposedly, it's just going to be her who's going to fall. Yet because of her state, Natsume knew he had to do something. Letting her fall without a cushion would only make her condition worst. So, he did basically what he first thought he should do based on instincts._

_As the bell rang that signifies the end of homeroom, the students already filed inside the room after their unsuccessful search. Yet as they entered the room, they saw something they least expect to see._

_From the brunette and the crimson-eyed lad's, it's just a tooth kiss –a kiss out of pure accident. Yet, from other's perspective… it's was an…_

…_intended kiss.

* * *

_

**o**

Activity six ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Chapter is UNedited –well, actually all the chapters are. Well, err, is it actually alright for you if I don't finish this story immediately at Feb. 14? But of course, I'll finish it. It's just that maybe not exactly at fourteen because, from my plans, the remaining days left aren't enough. That was actually the reason why I hurriedly made the chapters so I'm sorry for the grammars. Please do correct me for errors. Maybe, I'll edit it sometime later. Please understand.

NEXT CHAP: First night

Please leave some reviews. Thanks!


	7. act 07: first night

Thank you for your reviews! I'll really try my best in writing this fiction! Sorry for the late update!

**CHAP SEVEN: **As day becomes night, I couldn't help but gaze at the brightest star. The only star enough to light my whole world –_you. _How did they spend their first night? ReadNfind out. R&R pls. changed to T.

* * *

**o**

Activity Seven

**FIRST NIGHT**

**o**

* * *

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

"Finally yes!" Mikan sighed as she wiped away the sweats trickling down her fair face. A small smile crept upon her face after realizing that she had successfully transported her three big bags towards the third floor, with a total of forty-two small steps, on her own. Yup! Though with the advance facilities and technologies the school has, it seems that because of too much focus on modern resources that they forgot to put on even a single elevator on each of the infrastructures made. And since her right hand was bounded, it created restrictions to her hand movements and stuffs like that. Adding to her anger, the man she was with was just coolly walking with her whilst whistling a happy tune –not minding the difficulty she'd been through.

That scoundrel! Didn't even dare offer his help to a fine young woman carry her three luggages! He's just trying to piss me off. Stupid!

Though with the irresistible urge to slap him, yell at him, Mikan still decided to keep her cool as she attempted to create strategies on how she's going to carry all her bags towards _their _room, three rucksacks –hmm… not a big deal, right? Tactically, she slung one on her back as she carried the other two on each hand. Soon, they were already walking along the hallways, turned left and right then towards the farthest corner, obscurely looking from a door's number to the other. When they reached a room labeled 36, they halted as Mikan reached for her sling bag to take her set of keys. Having it in her hands, she tried to fit it in the keyhole before twisting it to the left. It made a creaking sound as she pushed the door open. Since the room was dark, Natsume took the initiative to turn on the lights.

Before them appeared a decent yet small room. A s_ingle small _bed lied in the center of the tight area. There was a small cabinet and a lampshade beside it. Two lockers were seen in front of the bed. A rectangular curtained wall occupied the whole wall opposite that of the door. Beside the locker was another door that probably leads towards the comfort room. When the room was already lit up, however, those weren't the first things Mikan took notice. It was the two big red packs that were tossed on the floor, near the foot of the bed. Feeling pissed as ever, she turned towards him, demanding for an explanation.

"What? I asked my driver to deliver it here while we were busy gathering your things inside your house," he flatly answered as he walked towards the bed, pulling her in the process.

When he lied down, Mikan was also thrown towards the small bed. Yet maybe due to her usual fast reflexes, she immediately stood up. With hands on her waist, she glared at his sleeping figure –or seemingly sleeping figure. Yet seeing that he didn't move, she merely kicked his legs, telling him to get up. When he didn't move further, she kicked harder.

"What?" he asked with a volume voice, finally irritated of her constant kicking. With eyes half-opened, he slightly arched his body to see her anxious, not angry, expression. His face softened. He asked again.

"What?"

"I, I want to use the comfort room," she honestly said.

"Then, go and use the comfort room," he answered her, as if it was the most obvious thing she should do. He was about to drop those eyes once again when he felt his hand being lifted up. Opening them once again, he turned to look at her, her hands raised such that he could also see his own hand being cuffed on hers. Slapping himself mentally, he groggily stood up.

"Fine," he complained. He was about to head to the C.R. when he felt himself being pulled back. Sighing, he turned around.

"What?" he asked again.

"You stay outside. I go inside," she uttered.

"Yeah, that would only be possible if these cuffs were long, miss smart-ass," he replied with a smirk.

"And like there would be something decent to look at, t'cha right!" he sarcastically added as he eyed her from head to toes.

"And like it's also the thing I'm referring to, mister arrogant molester!" she answered, her hands folded in front. Much to her shock, Natsume tightly gripped her shoulders before pinning her near the walls. He neared her ears. His warm breath spread across her nape, sending shivers down her spine.

"So, tell me what are you so afraid of?" he asked seductively, his nose and lips mere millimeters away from her skin. Her chest went berserk as her mind blacked out. Just then…

_CREAK!_

"Wait, I just thought that maybe –oh, God, did I interrupt something?" a middle-aged girl asked as she pushed the door open to see something she shouldn't have seen. With her reflexes as her guide, the pinned brunette immediately pushed the red-eyed lad away from her.

"No, umm, I'm sorry –uhh?" the brunette answered, her voice stammered from the unexpected circumstance.

"Oh silly me, I'm Anna –the dorm manager," she introduced.

"Mikan, Mikan Yukihira and this is, umm, Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan replied with a polite nod.

"Umm... oh, okay. I'm sorry I wasn't able to entertain you earlier. I got a lot of businesses to attend to. So, umm, just drop by to check and ask if you need extra blankets or sheets. I could bring some here. There are a lot of them kept inside the stock rooms."

"Well, if it's alright."

"Oh, okay, so I, I better go then."

As the elderly woman disappeared outside the doors, Mikan went near the bed before sighing. Natsume sat beside her. Out of sheer boredom, she played with the lamplight and turned it on, forgetting the need to use the comfort room.

**o**

As minutes which turned to hours had passed, the two grew tired of yelling and arguing that they both threw themselves towards the small bed. Yet, because of the fact that it's pretty small for two people, it led to another series of yells and fights as to who's going to stay sprawled on the floor or on the comforts of the white-sheeted bed.

"You be a gentleman and sleep on the floor. In terms like these, it should've been the ladies who are favored," she said, defending the female side of the debate.

"Quit being so sexist you know!"

"No, the bed is already cramped for two people! Sleep on the floor!"

"I won't!"

"You won't?"

"Yes. But if you really want me to do just that, you'll just have to force me," he uttered before turning his body on the other side. She glared daggers at his back as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists

"Okay, then force I shall use," she answered before she started kicking and whining, trying her best for him to slip off the bed.

"SHUT. UP. And will you stop moving?" he irritably told her.

"Hey, if you won't stop moving, we might fall down! Wait! Yah! Will you stop it? I'm trying to sleep here," he reprimanded as he tried to shoo away her whines by covering his ears with a blanket. Yet no matter how hard he tries, it just wouldn't work. Feeling annoyed as ever, he decided to play along and kicked her, thinking that it would be the only way to stop her yells. But… _it just got worse._

The more they kick and push, the more her body slips on the other side. And in just a matter of a few rattles, they both fell off the bed. Everything happened too fast yet, for the both of them, it's as if everything was done in a slower pace. When her body slid off the bed, dragging him too on the process, she immediately took hold of what was near. And as they fell…

_THUD!_

_CREAK!_

"Oh my," the pink-haired lady exclaimed as she accidentally dropped a few blankets she was carrying. Right before her eyes was another scene she least expects to see. The brunette, Mikan, was supine lying on the floor, her hands snaked around the raven-haired lad's neck as if pulling him closer. Her thighs were in between his knelt knees. His body thrust towards her because of the impact. So, overall, they were both sent in an awkward position indeed once _again._

"What are the two of you planning to do this time?" she asked, her voice quivered with a hint of complete suspiciousness, a faint red tint visible in her creased face.

"Anna-chan, this is not what it is all about," the certain brunette defended, extending her left hand, beckoning that everything is not what it seems to be. But seeing the two in an awkward position twice, who would still believe them? Clearing her throat, a small blush showed upon the old lady's cheeks as she stutteringly picked up the fallen cloth. Not wanting to waste more time, she tossed it towards the disheveled bed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you both. I better, umm, take my leave," she excused before turning off the lights and closing the door.

When her body finally disappeared behind the close door once again, she glared at the man pinning her down.

"Get off me!" she yelled. He smirked before finally getting off. Rubbing his head, he sighed before looking at her shocked face. He made a gesture to his cuffed hand, a gesture that says she should stand up. Glaring at him once again, she slowly got up only to… fall once again. Seeing her hands gripped her ankles, he mentally cursed himself before sitting beside her once again. Slowly shoving his hands beneath her legs, he hoisted her up towards the bed bridal style.

When he settled her on it, he asked her legs to extend. Giving up, she did what she was told. He reached for his pockets before pulling out a bandage. Though she should've been surprised, she decided to act otherwise and put on her usual cold demeanor.

After placing a bandage on each ankle, he gestured for her to move a little so he could have a little place to lie down. Thinking that it was her only way to express her thanks, she moved without resistance.

"If you would've acted as a gentleman earlier and slept on the floor, it wouldn't have come into that. Now, how would I be able to explain everything to Anna tomorrow? Let alone face her?" she softly uttered beneath the newly-arrived blankets.

"Quit it! I won't sleep on the cold floor. Let her think what she wants to think. Just stop whining and the both of us would be able to sleep soundly tonight," he told her. She didn't reply him with any more than a yawn. And in a matter of a few fleeting seconds,

"Whatever, good night _Natsume," _she drifted to solitary slumber.

Upon hearing the mention of his name, he turned towards her sleeping figure. With the lampshade as the only source of light, with the peacefulness of the night, he couldn't help but notice her sleeping figure. Her porcelain skin that glowed amidst the darkness. Her chest that alternately rose and fell. And without even thinking, he placed his shoulders on her head as he neared his body towards hers. Playing with her hair for a while, he noticed her move and cuddle close to his embrace after a few moments, her hands thrown atop his body.

"_Natsume…"_

_._

_._

_._

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

Looking up, he heaves out a deep sigh before planting a brief kiss on her forehead. He turned to look past the windows where stars shone so bright before submitting himself to sleep.

_As day becomes night, I couldn't help but gaze at the brightest star. The only star enough to light my whole world –you.

* * *

_

**o**

Activity seven ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Cliché! Cliché! Cliché! Anna is also out of character! Ahhh! I hope I didn't bring down your expectations.

NEXT CHAPTER: Chocolate Caramel

Please review.


	8. act 08: chocolate caramel

**CHAP EIGHT: **Like chocolates and caramels. Both sweet. Both mouth-watering. Someone's about to grab his dessert away. What a love triangle that leads to a –major toothache. R&R. A Valentine's Special.

* * *

**o**

Activity Eight

**CHOCOLATE CARAMEL**

**o**

* * *

The next day, everything went on as if the _things _that happened last night never happened. They took turns in taking a bath with the other outside the shower curtains, patiently waiting until the other finishes. Mikan had no choice but to wear her jumper atop her spaghetti dress with its straps that can easily be hooked and unhooked since using shirts –well, it would be hard taking that her hand was cuffed to another person. Surprisingly, however, the other was able to put on a new decent shirt. The process on how he did it was totally a mystery but nevertheless, he just did.

Even with the loud murmurs and whispers greeting them as they stepped inside the packed hallways, the two quietly and coolly walked past them towards their classroom. As they went inside class 2-B, everyone fell to total silence. Luna could already be seen gloomily sitting in her seat. Sadness was evident in her eyes. Yet the moment the two looked at her, she just tried to pull out a very small smile –a smile where you could really hint the loneliness and sadness she harbors inside. Without any other options, they sat on their chair. Everything went on until… the seven thirty bell rang.

Everyone shifted in their seats as a blond man approached their polished platform. A gleam could be seen in his eyes as his lips curved to a huge smile. He clapped his hands, as always, to gain everyone's attention.

"Good morning class. Today, we will have a new student!" he happily announced. Everyone suddenly broke to loud whispers, cheers and yells. Hopes could be seen in their eyes.

"I hoped it's a girl!" said one boy.

"No! I heard he's a boy!" commented one random girl.

"How can you be so sure?" that same lad retorted.

"I'm not sure because I know! He's been the talk throughout the whole school since like yesterday. Everyone's been talking about how intelligent and hot he is! He's actually a student transfer from, umm, I think it's France?" she replied, unsure of the last details of her sentence.

"Really?" he challenged.

Standing up with a proud expression, she looked at the mocking boy before saying, "Of course I am!"

"You don't have to be angry if it really is true," he retorted.

"Why you-"

"Okay people, settle down!" Narumi interjected before it could even get worse. Having no choice, that same girl sat down but her glare never left the same guy. The guy, on the other hand, just flashed her his playful smile. When the students already turned to their angelic faces, Narumi beamed before motioning the new student to come forward. As the door creaked open, a certain golden-haired lad with eyes made of the purest blue came inside. His face is angelic yet at the same time, dangerous. He's beauty in-between cute and handsome. As he walked towards the teacher, all girls had their hearts planted in their eyes.

"Please introduce yourself!" Narumi started, trying to be as homey as possible.

Breaking his eye contact with the old man, the new student turned to face his classmates, making all –except two –girls melt in their seats.

"Ruka Nogi. 17. Half-French. Half-Japanese. Nice to meet you!" he introduced, his voice monotonous. But despite everything, every girl was still deeply mesmerized by his looks and voice. It's because honestly speaking, his voice sure do is sexy.

To silence everyone, especially the squealing girls, Narumi cleared his throat.

"For your partner, let's see-" he spoke, trying to create a new topic, diverting everyone's full attention towards the newly-arrive kid. Yet before he could finish his sentence, however, the blond boy opened his mouth to speak.

"I want _Mikan Yukihira _to be my partner if it's alright," he said. Everyone fell to total silence, trying to digest the things he just said.

"Come again?" Narumi asked.

"I want Mikan Yukihira to be my partner," he repeated, now making sure that everyone got what he said loud and clear.

"But Mikan, Mikan already had a partner," one random girl commented from her seat, breaking the uneasy silence. Because of that, Ruka was forced to turn towards her with a cold demeanor.

'_He looks like Natsume –only scarier,'_ that same girl remarked in her head as she gulped the seemingly undissolved food stuck in her throat.

"Yet having only one partner isn't stated in the handbook, right? That means, she could have another partner and I want her," he replied. Everyone was taken aback by what he said. True. What he said was true to think of it. It was never stated in the handbook that one student could only have one partner. Just hearing him point it out makes everyone eerily quiet for some certain reasons. First, although it isn't uncommon for a certain newbie to know school rules but it's just that what is with _her _that he really wants to the point that he had to use the student handbook as evidence that she could be his partner? Honestly, what is with Mikan Yukihira? Secondly, how did he know her when in fact he's just new in Alice Academy Japan Campus?

Due to this surprise, one lad wasn't sure whether he should be angry or not –whether he should glare at him or not. But when he heard…

"_Ruka," _she mutely whispered in her seat. Unknown to her, one lad was near enough to hear what she had said, making him clench his hands to powerful fists.

"Well, I, I guess so," Narumi replied, hesitantly. Yet when he sees the determined look of Ruka, he heaves out a deep sigh before granting him his permission.

**o**

_Math period aka Jinno's period (The last period)_

"Yukihira!" he yelled even before he could step inside the room.

"Huh?" a certain brunette who got sandwiched between two opposing people asked as she wearily stood up from her seat. What do you know? Being in-between two people who couldn't stop glaring at each other is a major headache for your part. Who wouldn't be tired? Of course, no one would.

"Detention!"

"But, sensei, can I ask why?" he tried to ask. God, isn't being in-between them an enough problem for the day?

"You're violating the dress code!" he simply answered.

"B-But!"

"No buts! Just because I favored you due to your high aptitude in Math does not mean I'll let you pass because you disobeyed the school's rule!" he reprimanded, his voice filled with power that of a disciplinary head officer.

With heads down, "okay," she answered. She gave up. Anyway, what's the use of reasoning out when you're sure that you're teacher's decision is final. You're grounded. Period. Done. No questions.

Although some pitied her because of the unfortunate event while some were smirking, that still doesn't erase the fact that she was just embarrassed in front of the whole class.

**o**

While walking at the filled hallways, Mikan was still murmuring about this detention thing.

"It's your fault, Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

But before she could ever think, she was already pinned down on a wall.

"What, a, are y, you doing again this time?" she asked, stuttering.

"Stop whining and just admit it _polka _that deep inside, you love this detentions thing –Jinno's and Narumi's because you want to be with me."

"What the hell are you just talking about?" she asked him defensively. He didn't answer her with no more than a smirk. Instead, he neared his face to hers.

.

.

.

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_Damn it! Why can't I move? _She mentally cursed. Few inches… Millimetres… And…

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ruka?" she surprisingly asked, her voice found its way back to her as she fully opened her half-closed eyes.

Having no options to choose, Natsume pulled away from her before looking at the unexpected guest.

"Will you just bug off?"

"Bug off?" Ruka asked again. "Are you kidding me? Buddy, if anyone's to bug off, it's you! In fact, you shouldn't be with her in the first place. It was never been her choice but yours."

"H-huh?" Natsume asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play innocent with me! Just tell her and give that damn key!" Ruka yelled towards him.

"Ru-Ruka?" she uttered with a broken voice, unsure what the blond boy is trying to say. When she received no reply, she switched her questioning gaze towards the raven-haired lad beside her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked again. Still no replies. The two somehow couldn't break the certain glare-connection they had with the other. Both emitted an aura that could kill, tensing every passing second.

With a sigh, Natsume gave up before reaching something inside his pockets. Then after, out came his hands with the keys dangling in his fingers.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Surprisingly, however, the other was able to put on a new decent shirt. The process on how he did it was totally a mystery but nevertheless, he just did.

How'd he do it? Simple. He got the key from one of the pockets of the hanged pants he wore yesterday. Slowly but surely, he slipped the small key to the keyhole before turning it open. He made sure she wouldn't notice it. As his hands became free from the cuffs, he wore his shirt before inserting the restraint back on without her even noticing the whole thing.

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK from Activity 06**

_._

_._

_._

_Mikan heaved a sigh. Natsume didn't do anything, just kept his emotionless nature as he let her do all the complaining. Truth be told, he also don't want detentions. It's just a waste of time knowing that he's already a pro in all subjects. So, it's the least thing he wants. He was actually glad after hearing Narumi say it wouldn't take that long. However,_

"_You'd still be able to go home early because, for a week, the school would be your home. You'll be taught discipline inside the dorm. And also for you to coordinate with each other, which the two of you lacks as partners, you'll stay at the same room. And for me to assure myself that you'll do just that…"_

_CLICK!_

_Handcuffs were bound in their hands._

_._

_._

_._

_Yet unknown to a certain brunette, as the blond man bound her with the crimson-eyed lad, he slipped something inside his pockets. Questioning, the raven turned to look at his teacher._

"_It's the key. It's your choice whether you want to proceed with this activity or not. If you don't, merely unlock it using those keys," he quietly instructed._

_Natsume didn't answer. He just looked at him with his bored bloodshot eyes yet his hands tightly clutching the key –the key that can open those cuffs and set them both free._

_Even with a few temptations here and there to open the cuffs… he didn't because somehow… he grew fun of it. Not for the purpose of mocking her but for the purpose of just using this opportunity to be with her. The only problem left now is… how can he say it to her again? When can she ever see this yearning of his?_

_._

_._

_._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_SLAP!_

"All this time, you got the key and you never told me? I have to go through all this embarrassment because of that dang activity, not knowing that you had the key since the beginning. You loved seeing me getting myself embarrassed, don't you? That is why you never told me in the first place and kept it all to yourself! You're so selfish, don't you know that?" she angrily yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"It's not that. It's just that-"

"What? You thought I liked it? I love the detention thing just to be with you? Puh-lease. You're the least person I ever wanted myself to be with! Just keep in mind, Natsume Hyuuga, I hated you and until now, I still do!" With one final 'humph,' she glared at her before walking out, Ruka stalking behind her.

"Wahh! Did you just see that?"

"Yes, so epic!"

"Go, but they look so good together."

"Natsume and Mikan?"

"No, Ruka and Mikan! Ruka's hair looks like caramel. And she's like chocolate! They look sweet together."

"You don't even know the whole story!"

"I know right but still, they look good together."

"Hey, sshhh… Natsume might hear you!"

"Huh? What?"

_Gasps… gulps…_

With a clenched fist, he walked away from the scene. However, midway, someone stopped his tracks.

"You still love her, do you?" she asked, her silver hair reflecting the golden streaks of sunlight. With a smug expression, he answered her with no more than a "hn" before walking out.

.

"_It's not that. It's just that-"_

_**It's just that I was thinking, by doing this, I could make you realize something.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Unknown to them, as she walked out, tears continuously seeped out of her hazel eyes._

_

* * *

_

**o**

Activity eight ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

I know this story's full of OCs and a lot of random people played roles than GA's main character. Sorry for that. I'm also sorry if I skip events a lot of times, if it isn't as detailed as before. I'll try to edit everything after I finish the whole thing.

Anyway,

Thank you very much for those who reviewed –anonymous reviews, astrid, chrisca123456789, CrimsonCutie13, daa3fan, Dark Angel, dmystifiedregion, gwynfryd, HappyHam, ILuvCookiies, Jonzz, Kylee-Cat, Lil mizz lovedrunk 24, mikanatsumerukamisakiusui, ProxySoul29, Ruby Romance, SweetKaiariChan, TheHeideePayas and tmoshi. I know it was really late but thank you very much!

NEXT CHAP: Queen of Blackmails

Please review.


	9. act 09: queen of blackmails

Thank you for your reviews and support.

**CHAP NINE: **What does it take for them to be together? A blackmail? Or perhaps it isn't just enough. Read and find out. Please review.

* * *

**o**

Activity Nine

**QUEEN OF BLACKMAILS**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

"Hello?" a sobbing brunette said across the telephone line. Ruka was standing beside her. After the scene at the hallways, Mikan somehow ran towards the back of the administrative building to cry her eyes out. She never expects she could say those hurtful words directly towards _him._

"_It's me, idiot! And stop it with the crying. You sound much more idiotic even from the phone," _a monotonous voice replied, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Hotaru?" she confirmed whilst wiping the tears away.

"_Yes, it's me. I bet your brother hasn't told you I'm coming tomorrow morning. The flight was just delayed because of some bad circumstances. That's why he came home first. Remember that I don't want to see your priceless expression the moment I arrive Japan tomorrow or else you'll really have to say hello to my baka gun once again. So, you better prepare yourself and expect my arrival! Bye!" _the girl known as Hotaru, then, hangs up.

Clutching the lifeless phone in one hand, Mikan turned to face the blond boy she was with.

"I'm sorry Ruka-nii san about a while ago. I didn't expect I could give in that easily. I'm s, sorry," she apologized.

Seeing her tear-stained face, Ruka, her older brother for just a month, turn to face her and give her a hug. Actually, Ruka's full name is supposed to be Ruka Yukihira but the moment he stepped to Japan, he decided to change his surname to conceal his identity being a Yukihira, being Mikan's brother.

"It's not your fault, Mikan. That douche is all to blame. I'm also sorry for the thing I did back at the hallways. But you do know right why I did that?" he asked. She nods beneath his hug.

"I can't let my baby sister be bullied again. So, don't worry now, okay?" he said, tightening his hug.

As they broke the hug, Ruka turned to face his younger sister.

"You feeling better?" he asked. She nods as she continued wiping the few remaining tears away.

"So, umm, Hotaru's coming tomorrow," she said, trying to open a new topic so she could forget what just happened earlier. Ruka answered her with a subtle nod.

"Sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier," he said.

"It's okay. So, umm, how's mom and dad in France?" she questioned.

"They're both fine. Actually, when I left, they were busy preparing for the company's 50th anniversary," he answered.

"That's good," she commented. Silence follows until…

"So, let's go?" he offered. Snapping herself mentally, she faced her brother before giving him her warm smile, something she hasn't showed to anyone for quite a long time. Grabbing his hand, having nowhere else to go, together they went back… _home._

You see, Mikan's parents lived in France with her brother, yes, her brother Ruka. People, even including Natsume, didn't know she really had a brother for they never saw them together. Her father, Izumi, was French while her mom was pureblood Japanese. When I said that they were rich, yes, that was true. They had different companies. Most of which are found in France. That is why her parents decided to reside there. They asked Mikan to go with them but she refused to because of a guy named Natsume Hyuuga.

That time, the Hyuugas and the Yukihiras were good business partners along with the Imais. That is why seeing their children, Mikan and Natsume, and Hotaru and Ruka going out makes them all happy. The Yukihiras were confident that Mikan would be fine in the Hyuuga's hands so they let her be. Natsume never knew of the existence of Ruka because the blond boy was always out due to Hotaru. Ruka was the same towards Natsume as well. Yet despite not knowing each other, Ruka trusted him because his parents also do.

But the moment the Yukihiras and Imais left for France, the Hyuugas were also having some business meeting thing at Hawaii for a month. The couple took off, leaving only the two back in Japan. Like the Yukihiras, they too were confident Natsume would take care of her. And he did… before a girl named Aya came to tag along.

The next day…

Everything went on pretty smoothly, as if everything that happened yesterday never happened though Mikan was still uncomfortable sitting in-between two guys who despise each other. But nevertheless, she decided to keep quiet. As the usual seven-thirty bell rang, a blond teacher came inside with a wide smile. And like the usual, the students just ignored him.

"Okay class, today, we will have a new student. So, please come in and introduce yourself," he announced. Everyone was still quiet, thinking why they suddenly have new students inside their room. To think of it, it really is unusual especially if classes are almost ending. I mean, can't they wait for next school year?

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted when a certain raven-haired girl entered the room. She had deep violet orbs that show concern and pity towards a person they do not know or they thought they did not know. Yet despite the sympathy in her eyes, her face was as cold as winter snow. Truth be told, yes, she was pretty –a pretty face that could be compared to the beauty of an ice queen, pretty but dangerous and cold.

"Hotaru Imai. Full-Japanese. Studied in France. Major in Technology. Pleased to meet you," she introduced. Not a single smile could be seen forming in her blood red lips. Everyone grew silent, maybe scared of the aura she emitted, an aura that could kill.

"Okay, for your partner," Narumi interjected, trying to change the topic to lighten the atmosphere.

"Ruka Nogi," she said.

"Pardon me?" Narumi asked, confirming what she said.

"I want Ruka Nogi," she stated again. Almost immediately, the certain blond boy stood up.

"I don't want to," he replied with an ease expression but his voice clearly showed his opposition towards the idea.

"You want me to expose you?" she answered with an evil smile. Everyone grew suspicious about what this 'expose you' meant especially when it came out with a smirk. Like I said, no one knew yet of Ruka's real identity as a Yukihira and that was what Hotaru used to blackmail him but of course… _for a reason_. Clenching his fist, Ruka finally said yes.

The three, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru were now walking on the silent hallways together. Well, it was silent because the people's gossips only came out in a whisper. They were scared that if they said it loud enough, like Hayate a while ago, they could taste the Baka Gun of the new student like him. The poor guy back at the cafeteria was just a warning of what she could do. A major in technology, who wouldn't be scared?

However, amidst the path cleared by the students, one guy suddenly pulled the brunette by the arm. Everyone stopped. Ruka glared daggers at him while Hotaru was just as emotionless as ice. Everyone froze as they anticipated on what's going to happen next.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"No!" the blond boy answered for his sister.

"Meet me at you know where seven o'clock sharp," he said before retreating. Mikan was left petrified at the center but her face showed no emotion –as always. Everyone who heard it was also left shocked at what he just said. _Natsume asking… Mikan out? _That was unusual. For before, they really thought that both didn't have chemistry together. It was usually Natsume and Luna, never Mikan and Natsume. Well, of course, that was only until Mikan suddenly confessed to the CAMPers about her past relationship back when they played the game I never. (Activity 04)

As his figure disappeared at a corner, Ruka turned to face his sister.

"You're going to meet up with him?" he asked.

"No," she replied but of course, deep inside, it was a… _lie._

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

"_Sir, your sister just went out of the house,"_ an elderly voice known as Miyuki said across the line.

"What? Did you stop her?" he asked frantically.

"_I tried sir but she didn't pay attention to what I said," _she replied.

"Okay, never mind," he heavily replied before shutting his phone off. He pushed back the chair and was about to stand up and run when a hand suddenly stopped him.

"Let me go, Hotaru."

"If you're going to go, I'll break up with you," Hotaru said.

"What? Hotaru, tell me, was this part of your plan?" he asked quite angrily. Hotaru avoided his piercing gaze before sighing.

"Ruka, they both needed this talk," she merely replied.

"What? So, you perfectly knew all about it that's why you suddenly made me your partner and asked me on a date? I thought we already had this talk. I thought you already understood why I'm doing this," he said.

"Yes, I do," she answered him.

"Good. Then, release me," he commanded before her hand suddenly slipped away.

"Ruka, it's pointless for you to go there. You would only make a fool of yourself –acting like a third party. Let them fix their own problems."

"You already know what that bastard did to my sister before Hotaru. I just can't allow it to happen again," he answered her.

"Tell me, Ruka. What did you know of their past when in fact, you weren't there to witness it because you were in France? How can you judge that easily when you didn't even have a single clue as to what happened?" she uttered as she faced him, trying to have eye contact with the blond boy. He sighed.

"Yes, Hotaru, I really am not certain what happened to them. But I'm certain for sure is that he broke her heart," he replied before retreating.

"Remember Ruka, when you step out of this restaurant, I'll break up with you," she yelled, stopping him midway.

"I know," he replied, unknowingly making Hotaru's eyes be filled with tears. It was unexpected, what can you say?

"Mr. M wouldn't be happy that you interfered in his activities," she fired back, trying to settle her voice.

"What makes a performance more thrilling than to put reality situations in it? I don't give a damn of what he says but I can't let him hurt her again," he said before finally disappearing.

"Baka," Hotaru said under her breath, a tear found its way out of her crystal eyes.

**o**

"You came," he said the moment he saw her brunette figure coming towards the table he's at.

"Please don't make a fool out of me, Natsume Hyuuga. I know I made a mistake by loving you years ago and I won't let it happen ever again. So, I just came here for the sake of ending it all –for the betterment of the project. Let's put the past behind, okay?" she uttered, not even bothering to sit down.

With her hands holding her shoulder bag, she was about to head out, walk away when that same strong grip stopped her from further retreating.

"Wait," he said as he spun her around.

The moment she did, a warm embrace greeted her whole body. She didn't know why he did that but what she was certain is that it was wrong. It was wrong in a sense that she rarely sees him this sentimental. And also wrong for the fact that if he does that, it would make her easily give in and hard to pull away.

"Natsume," she uttered as she tried to push him further.

"Don't," he said as he snuggled her close.

Moments of silence followed. She gives up. Instead, her hands somehow find its way on his back, returning his hug as she closed her eyes. Thankfully, Natsume had reserved the whole place privately for them so there were no other people to witness this cliché event.

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_._

_._

_._

Their hearts beat simultaneously. Their breaths were shallow. Everything around them seems to freeze or switched to silent mode as their attention was solely devoted to each other. They stayed like that for God knows how long, trapped in each others' embrace. Mikan knew it really was wrong but somehow, someone's telling her at the back of her mind that the feeling was just… _right._

Minutes had passed and Natsume finally decided to break the hug. He looked at her as she turned to face up at him. Her hands were now placed on his well-built chest. He tucked behind her ear the hair strands that continuously fell on her face. Then, he gently followed the edge of her face before settling on her chin. Tilting it up with half-opened eyes, he was determined to kiss her. But even before he could graze his lips on hers, a furious voice was suddenly heard somewhere on their left.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

.

.

.

_PUNCH!_

_

* * *

_

**o**

Activity nine ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Ha-ha… Interruptions! LOL. Ruka is overprotective to her, don't you think? Anyway, to those who are curious, more about Aya and their past shall be explained in the next few chapters.

NEXT CHAP: GAMES

Please review.


	10. act 10: games

Thanks for your continuous support –to GakuenAliceForever, TasteTheRainbowXD, Saikono-san, Kylee-Cat, dmystifiedregion, HappyHam, daa3fan, Jonzz and scarlet. Anyway, I decided to keep RG in permanent hiatus. Please do support my other fiction in-progress as well –My Sacrifice. Thanks.

**CHAP TEN: **By doing this, I could protect you from him. By doing this, I could show you my worth. Who's going to win? Her protector or the man who betrayed her? Read and review. A Valentine's Special.

* * *

**o**

Activity Ten

**GAMES**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

.

.

.

_PUNCH!_

Upon the unexpected contact, Mikan covered her mouth from utmost shock. Natsume was thrown on the floor, his cheeks tinted with red due to blood. As he wipes those bloods away, he turned up to glare at the uninvited guest.

"Hyuuga, you're really going way too far! This is not supposed to be part of his plan" the blond boy hissed.

"What's it to you, huh? Why do you care anyway?" the raven-haired lad retorted as he tried to stand up.

"I care because I'm her br–I'm her fiancé," Ruka retorted but of course, all of it were just lies… lies for what he thinks is best for his sister –lies to protect her.

"Ruka, stop it! I just came here to end it all. You don't even know the whole thing. It was entirely my fault," Mikan yelled from the sidelines, tugging his shirt whilst pulling him away.

"Shut up Mikan and stop defending him!" he scolded.

"It's the truth. Ruka, just stop!" she begged but it's as if both boys had their earplugs on that they weren't able to hear all the things she recently said.

"Listen here, red-eye, just so you know I'm not known in sharing the things which I labeled 'personal private property' and among the list includes her so back off," Ruka threatened as he slowly retreated. Grabbing her hand, he turned and was about to leave not until a loud 'tch' followed by a wide smirk was seen plastered on the other man's face.

"Sorry buddy but… as much as how threatened I felt by your blackmail," he sighs "I just can't simply do that."

"Huh?" he stopped midway before facing him with a bewildered face, somehow not getting his whole point or rather –trying to act _as if_ he didn't get the whole point.

"I didn't see any label on her body –no names, no engagement rings or clues and indication she's your property. So, that means, you don't have the right to tell me you owned her. Due to that fact, FYI you don't have any more reasons to tell me to back off well unless of course you do have another reasonable excuse," he answered, cool expression on, both hands on pockets and a playful sneer plastered on his well-defined face.

_Damn. _Ruka cursed under his breath.

"So, why don't we just settle this, ne? I challenged you on a _battle. _The winner takes it all. What do you say?"

"R-Ruka, you wouldn't, would you?" Mikan pleadingly asked her brother, seemingly shocked at what she just heard –they're betting, gambling her and more worse… THEY GAMBLED HER IN FRONT OF HER FACE. I mean, can't they just give her some respect at least? Hello? It was like they're just passing her from one person to another whilst she just stood right in front of them the moment they did their deals. Who wouldn't be surprised? Just then…

"Deal!" the blond boy stretched out his hand to give the raven a shake.

**o**

"I can't believe you just did that!" a brunette complained, hands folded in front.

"What? You really had less faith in your brother, don't you? Of course I'm going to win. Besides, you didn't even object yesterday night while you still got the chance," he smugly replied.

"Oh just shut up. Don't even make me think about it," she irritably replied.

You see, after they had this stupid deal at the restaurant yesterday night, the two had decided to meet at the sports complex the following day. It was a good thing that it was a weekend the following. Mikan was asked to go with them and serve as the judge. After all, she was the one at stake here. Poor her.

Anyway, it's been ten past nine. Their agreed meeting is supposedly at nine o'clock dot but ten minutes had passed and no certain raven-haired lad could be seen.

"See, he's even a coward for not showing up. You should trust your brother more often, Mikan," he uttered with a proud smile. He's somehow confident that he'll win this battle –this game.

Another ten minutes…

"I think that dude's never going to show himself," he spoke as he stretched his arms and legs, feeling as if a certain burden just got lifted off his shoulders.

"I think we better go now, Mi-chan. We're just wasting our time and efforts here," he continued with a wide smile. He was about to turn around and walk out when…

"Where are you going scaredy-cat?" a voice spoke beside them both.

Instead of turning around, Ruka switched his gaze to his side to see that same irritable raven-haired figure.

"Tch. I congratulate you for your almost-successful sabotage idea. Creating made-up stories just so mom and dad would send those stupid guards to block my gates. Amazing plan but not enough," he uttered. Mikan didn't say a word. Still, just by looking at those hazel orbs, you could see how shocked she is after hearing his side of the story.

"I'm glad you pulled it off," Ruka answered him with utmost confidence, a playful grin shown in his face.

"Enough with the talks and let's start, shall we?" Natsume offered, replying the blond with his own smirk.

"My pleasure," Ruka replied.

**o**

First part of the game is supposed-to-be motor racing. Mikan sat on a room alone with glass mirrors that could see the whole racing arena. Looking below, she watched both boys prepare their own racing bikes –I tell you even Mikan was surprised her brother did motor racing before. Actually, she's supposed to be the one standing in front of their rides with the flag but after seeing a visitor happened to pass by, they asked him a favor to give the signal instead. Without any effort of hesitating, she shrugged as she just watched them readying themselves from afar. Five minutes more and the game would start.

_BRRRRRMMM_

_BRRRRRMMM_

_BRRRRRMMM_

_BRRRRRMMM_

Four….

_BRRRRRMMM_

_BRRRRRMMM_

_BRRRRRMMM_

Three…

_BRRRRRMMM_

_BRRRRRMMM_

Two..

_BRRRRRMMM_

One.

_BRRRRRMMM….._

With a wave of the usual checkerboard flag, two engines started to roar as the ground was suddenly filled with intense haze from the wheels friction and the bellowed smoke. The poor man didn't even have other options but to cough hard for covering his mouth with his small hankie was pointless.

The race had started with Ruka taking the lead by a few meters. With his blue Honda, he was determined and confident he would surely win. But of course, five laps are too long that a lot of things could possibly happen.

Due to overconfidence, accelerating his red Ducati to 150kph, Ruka turned second within a matter of two turns. He tried to accelerate but the more he does, so do the raven. Mikan became restless in her seat, praying that everything would turn out to be fine. Like what the hell, who wouldn't be scared when two people close to you are just one inch from their death experience? 200kph, hello?

Anyway, as the race ended with a dramatic twist, Natsume still emerged as the champion for of course event one.

**o**

The next event would be you guessed that right –bowling. But it's not the usual game with the usual scorings and whatnot. Well, of course, at some point it is like it. It's just that each player is given fifteen tries. Within those fifteen tries, the person with most numbered strikes comes out the winner. Scores like nine, whatsoever are of course, uncounted –just the strikes, perfect strikes.

As the game commenced, since Natsume was the winner in the first event, he's asked to play the game first. Having no actual care with who goes first, he just shrugged before standing in front and grabbing some random black ball –he actually doesn't care about the size and weight! As he positioned himself at the middle, he looked forward. Not wasting a single second, with the aim to hit the tip of the formed triangle, he released the ball.

_TUG…_

_ROLL…_

_STRIKE!_

For the next few minutes, that was the whole scenario. But of course, not all were just strikes –only most were strikes. 9 out of 15. Not bad actually right?

Next up was Ruka. Well, it was a surprise that despite his loss in the first game, he still got that confident expression plastered in his face. Dusting off his pants, he stood up to replace Natsume's position. Doing the same thing as what Natsume did earlier, he got his ball and positioned himself at the center. Having the aim to strike, with a few breaths, he finally released the ball.

_TUG…_

_ROLL…_

_STRIKE!_

Everything went on the next few minutes like that. It's just that Ruka got 10, not 8 nor 9, out of 15. Having a satisfied expression plastered on his face, he returned to his seat with a victory sneer.

Well, instead that it's supposed to be the two guys who'll get nervous. It's actually the other way around. It was Mikan who turned nervous and the two seemed to look like they were both enjoying the time of their lives –playing. And now, both participants are tied.

**o**

Even with the want to end both games as early as possible, two events turned out to be a three. The reason? The third is the clincher. Why? Because both came out with equal number of victories. So, a clincher round was absolutely needed. And guess what the third event is –_swimming. _You can't actually blame Mikan. After all, the choosing of events was done through draws. Thankfully, the complex was loaded with swimming gears and the pool was everyday cleaned and replaced by the hardworking janitress.

Since the room where the pool was located was dark since it was actually located on the interior-most part of the big building, the three had no choice but to switch on the lights. And as how usual swimming competitions go, the first one to return wins.

.

_Eye goggles. _Check. _Trunks. _Check. _Determination. _Check. _Warm ups. _Check. Done.

After they did their basic checklist, both positioned themselves on each of the diving boards by the edge of a fifty-meter rectangular pool. Meanwhile, Mikan took out a whistle from one of the drawer, wiped it clean and placed it in her mouth. She was tired, yes, and not to mention –bored. She just wants it to finish. She doesn't care who wins or lose. After all, still none of them owns her in the end. She owned herself –no more and no less and that was the fact no one can change.

With one blow on the whistle

PRRRRRTTTT…

The swimmers plunged on the pool and swam as fast as they could –the event was freestyle swimming so each had the chance to do what kind of swimming stroke he wants. But surprisingly, both used the crawl.

It was a tough contest. Both lads were just alternately leading the competition, making it seem hard where your bets should be placed. Until, there comes a time when both… swam side-by-side with each other. It happened the moment they were about to head back and it continued for god knows how long.

Only ten more meters and the winner could already be identified –that is if there really is a clear winner. Their determination to win was clearly seen in their confident faces that they _will _win. They had to be _for a reason._

By doing this, I could protect you from him.

.

.

Fifteen more meters

.

.

By doing this, I could show you my worth.

.

.

Ten

.

.

Who's going to win?

.

.

Five

.

.

Just when they, Mikan, was about to see who's going to win, the power supply for the lights of the swimming room was suddenly switched off for fleeting seconds. And the moment it returned normal, it was already undetermined who really and actually… won.

Her protector or the man who betrayed her?

* * *

**o**

Activity ten ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Just did minor revisions. I only changed car racing to motor. Sorry I wasn't able to check the rest of my grammars.

NEXT CHAP: Jail

Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. act 11: jail

Wee, I know you got questions and I appreciate your enthusiasm in wanting to answer these questions. Actually, everything I wrote has a reason –from the past relationships to the games to the one-month interval of birth. Truth be told, I already wrote all of those reasons on a notepad. Ahihi! Just in case I forget. So, I just wish you all to stay tune and enjoy yourselves in these current chapters. Anyway, thanks to those who supported and reviewed this fiction. Of course, it also includes the adders, silent readers and etc.

**CHAP ELEVEN: **You're the police. I'm your criminal. I stole your heart and I'm willing to surrender myself –submit myself in your care and be trapped in your jail forever. Read and Review. A Valentine's Special.

* * *

**o**

Activity Eleven

**JAIL**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

_Just when they, Mikan, was about to see who's going to win, the power supply for the lights of the swimming room was suddenly switched off for fleeting seconds. And the moment it returned normal, it was already undetermined who really and actually… won._

Suspended near the edge of the pool, both boys lifted their goggles up to have a better view. Wiping their faces where water continuously cascaded from their wet hairs, they turned left and right to know the reason behind the sudden turning off of lights. Mikan was utterly shocked as well, her mind debating with what thing she should first take care about –the source of the race's sabotage or the fact of declaring who the winner will be. For honestly said, she really doesn't know who won. Whoever may be behind all these doesn't want the event to be a successful one –maybe jealous of the fact that two boys just went on a stupid game to win a girl? Or for another fact that he or she has something in mind?

As Ruka's gaze fell on the spot where the main switch is, he caught a glimpse of a black-haired silhouette.

_Damn it. _He cursed under his breath before going out of the pool. Natsume was already out a few minutes before him. As he grabbed his white towel, he tried to dry his blond hair. Besides his swimming shorts, the rest of his chiseled body was seen naked in the now lit room –seemingly competing against the raven's own figure. Blushing crimson red of the feat, Mikan protected her eyes by obscurely looking at the other side.

Moments later, when the two boys were already properly dressed with their hairs still dripping wet, Mikan's phone vibrated inside her pockets. Without moments of hesitation, she grabbed the phone and flipped it open. A message was then shown.

.

**_Mi-chan. Natsume and you go here now. We'll start._**

**_M_**

.

Flipping it back close, she took a deep sigh and closed her eyes for few fading seconds. When she opened them again, both boys were already looking at her with that curious look of knowing what the problem is. Having no options to choose, she switched her gaze to the crimson lad who had been eyeing her for the last couple of minutes.

"He's calling us," she simply said.

Without Ruka even having the chance to react, Natsume already had a smirk planted in his face. He swiftly grabbed his bag before pulling the brunette with him –holding her hand tight despite her pleas to release her. As they disappear around the corner, Ruka was then returned to Earth and grabbed his own things. He was anxious –very. He was about to run after them –only if it weren't for a certain hand that stopped him from doing so.

Spinning around,

"Hotaru," he exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" he continued, asking her.

Meanwhile, the raven girl he was with didn't show any emotion –just plain blank. As blue eyes clashed on violet ones, the entire swimming area was left into nothing but silence. Neither any of them wanted to take the first move to look away; as if both were playing a staring game. Time went ticking by; seconds then to minutes.

"Okay, I give up. Will you just give me a rational reason why you're here when in fact, you shouldn't be," he stated as he looked away, blinking his stingy eyes a couple of times.

"Huh? My father owns this complex, why shouldn't I be? In fact, it should be I who'll ask what's your business in the complex," she retaliated, highlighting the words _my _and _own_.

"I, umm, I was just practicing –indulging myself to sports as a form of exercise," he excused, trying to avoid physical eye contacts. Somehow, ever since his walk-out last night, he wasn't that ready to face her figure –probably ashamed or scared? And seeing her at this very point seem to catch him off-guard. He heard her sigh.

"You know Ruka, there's no point in lying," she suddenly said, tensing him up.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that your sister's with him?" she added as a matter-of-fact, trying to generate some sense.

"Wait, don't tell me you, are you the person responsible for the sudden power outage?" he questioned her, almost in a fit of rage as he yanked her figure to stare at her closely. She squirmed at his sudden actions but kept it all for herself. Regaining all that's left of her strength, she emotionlessly lifted his chin up to meet his angered orbs.

"Yes," she said, not a sign of emotion heard from her voice.

Almost immediately, Ruka released her which almost caught her off-balance.

"Why, Hotaru? Give me a decent excuse why?" he angrily said, pacing with both hands tightly gripping his blond hair.

"You very well knew why, Ruka Nogi. I just saved your ass. You… were losing," she answered her.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 10**

Fifteen more meters

.

.

_I can do this. _A certain blond taught for himself. He's going to win and not even the fact that he's asthmatic could take that away. Yet as said, because of his poor cardiovascular system, he was already panting real hard. He had gone through way beyond his limits.

.

.

Ten

.

.

_Who's going to win? _Draining himself completely, his body started to disobey what his brain is asking. With the full determination, the thirst to win, his body tensed –making his muscles lose control and his heart to thump faster than ever before. If there was even a swimmer's block, that was what he's experiencing at this very moment. His body badly wanted him to stop but his thought says otherwise. He kept on pushing himself until such time, he almost lose his balance in the waters. He decided to keep the obviousness to the minimum that truth be told –he's losing by a couple of centimeters but because of his hair, it seems as if he isn't.

.

.

Five

.

.

Having it as his last result, he was about to cheat –cheat the game and put all the blame to Natsume so that the event would be sabotaged or better yet, so that the point would go to his side. It was a perfect plan until… the lights suddenly switched off. Taking the dimness of the place, he tried to catch his breath as he moved a little bit forward so that both of them would look as if they're tied. He did it as slowly as he could, trying to create minimal disturbances in the water as it would make Natsume suspect. And when the lights turned back on, he never did utter a single word.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Enraged that she saw the whole thing, he suddenly but a little bit gently gripped her collars.

"I never lose, _Imai_. Tell me huh, why are you even doing this?"

With a smirk, she shoves his hands away.

"You think you're protecting her by doing this but honestly, you aren't. _You're making it worst –trust me. _Nogi, everything I do is but for a _purpose. _How about you? _Is what you're doing really for that purpose?"_ With that, she turned and switched off the lights once again; leaving the dumbfounded lad on the middle of the room.

**o**

"Would you just stop pulling me?" Mikan yelled as she successfully pulled her hands away from his tight grip. As she rubbed her sore arms, Natsume couldn't help but smirk at her.

Walking quietly on the school's hallways, the purpose why they were there was unknown besides the fact that they were both called to report as soon as possible.

When they reach the doors of the principal, both stopped their tracks as Mikan took the first move to get the knob and twist it open. As the door creaked wider, a certain obese man was seen sitting on the couch –laughing, eating whilst talking to their principal. Natsume cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Mi-chan, Natsume, it's good that you're both here. Care to join us," the fat man said as he patted the empty area of the sofa where he sat, "We were just planning some things about _that_ matter," he added with a smirk.

Soon, when the four were already done with the talking, they proceeded to the area where the operation will be held. As they reached the place, the room was filled with white lights and a few older people and their folders with them.

-Cupid's Countdown-

Tears leaked out of her porcelain face. As Mikan tried to escape, run away, Natsume only took a small amount of effort to rush after her.

Moments had passed, Natsume wandered around the corridor –looking for a hint of that same brunette. Though he wasn't able to show it physically but deep inside, he worries for her sake. He continued his search, until such time he was back on the hallways again. Sighing deeply, _where is that idiot? _He asked himself when…

_SOB… SOB… SOB… SOB…_

_SOB… SOB… SOB…_

_SOB… SOB…_

_SOB…_

Soft whimpers were heard from a certain room not far from where he's currently standing. Knowing that it's no other person but her, he followed the soft voice. He halted when he was already standing in front of the room where the sobbing came from. He then firmly grasps the knob before turning it and pushing it open, revealing a certain silhouette curved like a ball. There, on the farthest end of the room was no other than her… the person he's been looking for almost an hour –_Mikan Yukihira._

Having no time to waste, he rushed to her side. Yet as he did so, somewhere midway his tracks, he secretly kicked a small black cord away, hiding it beneath the chairs.

"Mikan… I'm sorry," he whispered in her ears when he was already sitting beside her lonely figure. His soft voice and sincere apology seem to catch her off-guard that she stopped crying to look at his eyes, initiating a staring contest.

Silence filled the room, only their shallow breathing could be heard. Badly wanting to do the thing he so wanted to do from the very beginning, Natsume lifted her small chin up before slowly closing his eyes. Hers were already closed even before him. As she gulped the invisible food stuck in her throat, only a few inches more when…

_THUD!_

The room was then suddenly closed –maybe due to the strong winds. This shook the both of them as they pull themselves away from each other. Mikan tried to wipe the few remaining tears away. Meanwhile, Natsume stood up and head towards the door to open it so that both of them could go back to their respective homes. However, as he turned the knob left and right and banged the door louder… it wouldn't open.

"Damn!" he cursed louder than he expected.

"What?" she asked him, afraid to know what the problem was.

"We're locked."

* * *

**o**

Activity eleven ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

I know there are like "what is this?" moments here in the chapter. Just wait a few more and I'll reveal _a part_ of it to you. Still, you're free to make your own hypothesis about this thing.

NEXT CHAP: Shocking Announcement

By I mean shocking announcement, it's not an author's note. It's still a title… it's actually the start of something fun.

Please review.


	12. act 12: shocking announcement

Thank you for your continuous support. Questions shall be answered so I just hope you'll stay tuned. Sorry for the late update. I was studying for the achievement test. Anyway, chapter's unedited.

**CHAP TWELVE: **Is this a lie? Is this a joke? Say it again? Why so sudden? Read and find out what Narumi said this time. This is a valentine's special –not entirely a countdown. Cliché stuffs back on track. Please review.

* * *

**o**

Activity Twelve

**SHOCKING ANNOUNCEMENT**

**o**

* * *

"We're locked"

.

.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Natsume flatly replied as he showed to her how hard he tried to open the door –making her believe he wasn't lying _this _time. After seeing his tries to open the door with no avail, Mikan mentally sigh before preoccupying herself in scanning the room she's in. Because honestly speaking, as she went inside, she wasn't able to recognize that the room she just entered was the biology room. She was too anxious, what can you say? And of course, it was just recently announced that its door was on repair for some reasons. Now, she finally discovered by herself why.

Maybe it has something to do with its knob that once it closes, it would be difficult to turn it open again. So, right now, the two were left with no choice but to spend the night in the room and wait for tomorrow –if not scream for help.

The room fell to complete silence after some time. Natsume somehow find his way back to where she's at. As he sits beside her with one leg folded and his right hand carelessly resting atop of it, he placed the other hand on the floor for support as he slowly shut his eyes closed.

Taking advantage of his current position, with boredom eating up her entire sanity, she took the liberty to look at his figure. From there, she seems to see him in a way she seldom sees him before and the only side of him which only she had seen; solemnity –vulnerability. Outside, Natsume Hyuuga is seen as the outgoing playboy arrogant genius –the one who always smirks and glares. Yet unknown to all, deep inside him is something you really least expect to see from a spoiled kid. He has the heart that never fails and tires to love. It might sound corny but it's the truth. And somehow, Mikan wanted to find out that how come a perfect past connection molded by the sweetest feeling could result into this right now –cold ignorance.

Although part of her tells her to let go, she just can't. I mean, it's her fault in the first place why the both of them resulted to this. After all, she was the first one to say goodbye, the first one to give up without hearing the other side of the story –the weakling who never got the strength to take the risk and give second chances one last shot. So, she got no one else to blame but herself –the coward her. So, she got no other choice but to sigh… in both sorrow and regret. She can't unwind the past. He already found the place to where he truly belongs –a place where she was sure he'd find the happiness she failed to give before.

As she gradually closed her eyes, a tear unknowingly escaped her brown orbs filled with no less than temporary façades –pretenses she'd try to keep up for years, making other people think she cares no more about her broken relationship. And when she opens them again…

"Natsume?" the nearness of his face brought panic inside her once again. Just one inch away from him, one single move he does is enough to destroy all her efforts of masking the sadness and pain she kept inside. Well, at first, she was able to withstand all his insults. After all, when she entered Alice Academy, both were still acting as if they never knew each other. But right now? Right now, they're all alone. Is everything really worth hiding for?

As his fingers touched the edge of her face, Mikan couldn't help but close her eyes.

"You're crying again," he uttered, wiping the tear away with his right thumb. She didn't say a word.

Yet what surprises her most was not the fact that he suddenly acted all sweet nor was the other fact that it was a coincidental they were locked in the room once again. Of course, everything was planned –_just like before. _As said, since all of those things were already expected, it didn't come out much of a surprise. Like duh! That is why it is called expected somehow. But seriously, what totally caught her off-guard was the thing he did after he wiped her tears. He just suddenly stood up and… backed away without further hints of concern.

Yeah and like a bolt of lightning, without having to think what she's actually doing, she just immediately held his hand and stopped him from backing away. Before he could even turn to consult her, a hug was already forwarded to him.

"Mi-kan"

"Stay"

This time, as expected, he hugged her back –tightly.

**o**

Morning of the next day came. Well thankfully, somewhere in the afternoon of yesterday, some random personnel were roaming around the school campus and so happen to check the biology room. Also, thankfully, he was just so random that he wasn't even surprise to see two senior high school students sitting alone on the floor of the biology room, sleeping while hugging. Of course, what he just did was to wake them both up and told them to go back to their homes safely. Despite knowing that it was still five in the afternoon that time, Natsume still offered to give her a ride. Obviously not wanting to spend her money for paying just a cab, she agreed to whatever thing he said.

Monday morning came and Class 2-B was in its usual busy and noisy self. Somehow, students couldn't just stay in their seats especially when the teacher's away. Four kids however were back in their normal places, normal emotions as if everything that happened in the previous days never happened. Though the tensing aura couldn't be avoided ever since, still Mikan has no choice but to keep quiet. Saying a singly letter might create certain biases and might eventually lead to chaos. So she planned in shutting her mouth as well and better yet, not to mention anything especially regarding the contest.

One silver-haired girl however just stayed in her usual seat, not saying a word to anyone else. Her head merely lay rested on her arms. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping peacefully. Nobody cared anyways. After all, after everything that happened, somehow everyone already grew passive and neutral as to who must belong to whom. As long as their 'celebrities' were happy regardless of who they are with, they're already happy. Not that they were also concerned of what people say and to whom they're paired anyways.

_RING…_

_RING…_

_RING…_

_RING…_

_RING…_

Minutes after the bell rang and homeroom period came, their usual blond hair teacher came. Everyone, as usual, was already back in their assigned seats, hands intertwined atop their desks. When no one raised his or her hand for questions before they begin, Narumi started his class with a very well-satisfied smile.

"Okay class, I've got something to say… We'll be having a field trip in two days time."

_Two days time? But that's two weeks before exams. Is that even valid? What's the reason? We usually don't have field trips. Why the sudden? Is he kidding?_

"Umm… Narumi-sensei," one random girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" their teacher asked her patiently.

"Where will this field trip be held, sir?"

"Let's see… where do you want to go?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I know, Hawaii!"

_Is he freakin' serious?

* * *

_

**o**

Activity twelve ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Yeah, I know it's really cheesy and all. Haha! Plus, it's short! I know I made a couple of mistakes by saying this is a countdown before Valentines. Honestly speaking, that was what I first had in mind to… but anyway, yeah, I changed it. So, it's not necessarily a countdown anymore but a… Anyway, I'm sorry. So,

NEXT CHAP: ROOMIE

Please review


	13. act 13: roomie

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**CHAP THIRTEEN: **Two simple words done in a very simple priceless expression that made Mikan's day totally great… "YOU'RE WHAT?" Read and find out! R&R.

* * *

**o**

Activity Thirteen

**ROOMIE**

**o**

* * *

"Seriously, why do we have to go to Hawaii? Aren't the exams fast approaching? Does it seem like too off? We need the time to study Narumi-sensei," one random student stated like she just said something totally wise. Well, yeah, I mean the kid sure do has a point –although everyone really knew she was actually lying at some of the parts, especially the last one. You get what I mean.

When the students did nothing more but to nod and agree with her 'inspirational' words, Narumi just cleared his throat like how he usually does before answering his student's obviously fake doubts.

"Well, if dating (not studying) is really what's important for you Yuki, I won't stop you. I guess you wouldn't mind I'd use my red pen in writing your report card for this final quarter, right? And I sure do hope that when your parents asked you why, you'll give them sufficient reasons why you get a mark so low. After all, I don't want to be the reason why you and your parents won't be in good terms after all this, okay?" he said with a smile, making the girl known as Yuki slip back to her seats as everyone tried to control their laughs.

"That goes to the rest of you," he continued shortly after, making some to clear their throats, obviously hit by their teacher's words.

"So, I expect there wouldn't be any more questions?" Narumi added further, raising his voice for added emphasis. Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Let's proceed to our homeroom topic –so, currently, I just received reports from your subject teachers that…"

For a girl with brunette hair who seems to look passive ever since the beginning, Narumi's words were like lyrics of a simple song. As his words become inaudible second by second, the lids of her eyes constantly shut close every now and then –taking that she didn't have a decent sleep last night from too much thinking of the thing that just recently happened.

Surprisingly, however, Ruka was being quiet all the time –so are Natsume, Hotaru and Luna. For the first time, there was no tension building up around her, making her feel bored if not drowsier every passing second.

The preceding days pass so swiftly as if each day is equivalent to a single hour of a clock. Everything went on pretty smoothly and fast. It was really a shock that Natsume and Ruka didn't utter hurtful words towards the other. It was also weird that Ruka and Hotaru aren't going out anymore like how they usually do the moment she arrived here in Japan. They weren't together during breakfast, lunch, dinner and most importantly, Hotaru now rides the car she just recently bought when in fact, especially when she just recently arrive, it has always been Ruka who constantly picks her up and tour her to wherever she wants to go. But now… _what just happened? _She asked herself for she seriously doesn't know.

What she just hopes is that right now… this activity she knew Narumi is just making up would be the key to solve all the twists that happened in her life ever since his first activity days ago –the activity he randomly lay to his class in preparation for Valentine's Day. Yeah, right!

_THUD!_

_._

_._

"Finally," she sighs as she dropped her last baggage from the trunk of her car. Fixing her shawl around her neck, she stretched out the handle of her D&G travelling bag before pulling it with her towards the airport. Lowering down her Gucci glasses, every other person inside whispered upon the other, thinking and hypothesizing she might be some hot celebrity going to some place for her tour. But of course, it's just Mikan Yukihira –the normal teenage girl actress, dancer, singer, yeah you name it. Of course she isn't a freaking celebrity because she is _the celebrity. _Did I forget to mention her father owns the most renowned companies all throughout and her mom? Her mom's a model. And like I said, her family's now residing in France –where they expanded their territory and used it as base, a seat of all their glory being a Yukihira.

"Mikan, over here!" a voice said ahead of her, the voice she knew very well –Ruka.

With a smile, she neared the people huddled around the corner, as if waiting for every single person to come. Unfortunately though, as she neared her blond brother, one crimson eyed lad seriously can't help but shoot daggers towards their direction. Still, she pretended as if she didn't care. Poor Natsume. Well, you see, since Alice Academy's funds are somehow more than what they need and want, the school finally decided to have its own private plane. So, time isn't their problem this very moment.

.

.

_Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__In the night sky are like shooting stars?__  
__I could really use a wish right now__  
__Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__In the night sky are like shooting stars?__  
__I could really use a wish right now__  
__Wish right now, wish right now__  
._

"What are you just listening to?" Ruka asked the brunette sitting beside him whose earphones blast to full volume.

"Airplanes," she monotonously answered without having the bother to pull off the earphones. When neither of them dared to continue the conversation further, the ride went on pretty quietly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the plane,

.

_So kiss me and smile for me__  
__Tell me that you'll wait for me__  
__Hold me like you'll never let me go__  
__Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane__  
__Don't know when I'll be back again__  
__Oh babe, I hate to go_

_._

_._

"Um, is that Leaving on a-," a voice asked Natsume sitting beside her; a girl with gray shoulder-length hair –Luna Koizumi. Yet even before she could even finish her sentence.

"Yes," he already replied.

"Really? You know I used to-"

-AHEM!-

A voice once again interrupted her. This time though, for good as Natsume tightened the phones in his ears as he faced away from her –towards the window where he could see the fluffy white clouds. Slowly, he shut his eyes closed as he submits himself to a world only he knew. Having no choice, Luna merely lowered her head before totally shutting her mouth close.

**o**

"Okay, class, I guess you already got the keys to your assigned room. So, you may proceed now to your quarters and unpack your things. Before I forget, two people share a common room so I hope both of you'd be comfortable with each other. Come down for dinner at exactly seven pm, okay?" Narumi announced when all of them finally arrived at a peaceful rest house, owned still by the school, by the beach to where they'll supposedly reside for the meantime.

As their heads turned up and side to side, each of the students had their mouths flung wide open, awed by the fancy chandeliers and interior designs the house they just entered has. But still, that didn't keep them from making their feet move as they excitedly went upstairs to see their rooms and of course their partners…

.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly__  
__You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly__  
__You can be the captain and I can be your first mate__  
__You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick__  
__You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split__  
__You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'__  
__Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_._

As one brunette happily hum Auburn's Perfect Two which was the one currently playing in her MP as she arranged her things to the available locker the room has, the door suddenly clunk open. As it open wider, a silhouette was seen from the outside.

Then, suddenly

"Hi, roomie!" a voice shyly greeted her.

Shocked, she turned around. "What did you just say?"

"Roomie? This is room thirty-six right? So, yeah, you're my roomie. Hope we get along" the person answered whilst trying to pull off a small smile.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Mikan yelled just as the same time a voice so deep and so loud just yelled from the outside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

.

* * *

**o**

Activity thirteen ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Yeah, another cliffie. Why do I seriously love cliffies this days? Sorry.

Again, Happy Valentine's Day to all of you.

NEXT CHAP: CAFE

Please review


	14. act 14: cafe

Thank you to HappyHam, Jonzz, Kylee-Cat, tmoshi, xan, chrisca123456789, daa3fan, dmystifiedregion, melapoy, pink-heronsGAA and MangAnimePrincess for your reviews. Belated Happy Valentine's everyone! To silent readers and adders, thank you also for reading and adding. Luna will be appearing from here on. Two will also have their grand entrance. Well, actually, one is already introduced somewhere. Just read on.

**CHAP FOURTEEN: **Who's jealous to whom? What? Do you mean he's jealous because that girl is talking to some random teenage hot guy? No way! Freaking serious? Read and find out. R&R

* * *

**o**

Activity Fourteen

**CAFÉ**

**o**

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Mikan shouted at the same time a voice so deep and so loud yelled from the outside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**o**

"I'm your roommate. Is there something wrong about it? If there is or if you're expecting me to be someone else, you know that I can switch other rooms easily. I'll just have to tell Narumi-sensei," a silver-haired girl said to a certain shocked brunette. Speechless because of Luna's words that truly hit her, she stammered upon trying to stop the backing girl.

"No! No! It's alright! It was just that –err! I was only surprise that someone suddenly entered the room without even knocking. What if I was in the middle of changing clothes when you suddenly barged in," she lied. Although it somehow speaks about a fact and a certain possibility but seriously it is obvious that Mikan Yukihira is expecting _someone else _to be her roommate. Thus, explains the disbelief about Luna's confession regarding being the one to whom she's, Mikan's, going to share the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, no, it's okay. You can stay here. It's actually good anyways, you know, to have a girl as a roommate," Mikan replied.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, trying to check Mikan's expressions to confirm her doubt before she settles in her own personal space.

"You know that I-"

"No, I said it's fine Luna. I was just shock. That's all. It's not that I'm really expecting you to be someone else," Mikan cut her off midway.

Thinking that there are no more words to say, Luna just shrugged before pulling with her her travelling bag towards the empty area of the room. There, she threw all her stuffs before slowly arranging them to the place designated for her things. All the time, both girls stayed quiet –doing their own personal businesses without uttering a single sound.

After arranging her things, Luna messily lied in her comfy bed before pulling out some earphones. Listening to Auburn's Perfect Two, she sighs with content and relaxation before slowly closing her eyes.

"I, umm, I'll just go outside," someone, obviously Mikan, said.

Luna didn't bother to open her eyes as she merely gave the brunette a nod.

**o**

Hearing her stomach grumble, even only an hour is needed before dinner, Mikan decided to go outside and eat on a nearby café. She doesn't want to eat at the kitchen for after all, the house isn't her property –eating the food of which is not actually hers kind of sounds like disrespecting.

Opening the door, making it create a soft jiggling sound, Mikan entered the café. A lot of people were actually eating there that finding an empty table is like finding a needle in a haystack. Surprisingly, however, a blonde head caught her attention.

Slowly nearing the person, "What are you doing here, Ruka?" she asked. Well, to those who are curious, Mikan never called Ruka 'onii-chan' since he's only older for like a month –making him look like a twin, even though they may not appear alike, rather than an older brother.

"Mikan," he acknowledged.

"I thought you said you're going to sleep the moment you see your room?" she said with a chuckle.

"Don't ever talk about it. I'm really tired."

"Then, sleep."

"Don't start."

"Why? Natsume?"

Ruka didn't have to reply that one. Mikan also didn't have to hear his answer. Even from the start, she was already aware why her brother was here –sulking without even eating. Even without knowing, she already knew who that screaming voice belonged to moments ago.

**FLASHBACK**

As what Ruka had said to Mikan before back in the airplane, the moment he went inside the room assigned to him, he hastily lied on the comfy sheets of his own bed before slowly shutting his eyes close, letting his breath catch up for a moment. Of course, that is before… he saw a black-haired lad enter the very same room he's at.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

.

.

"What do I look like I'm doing? Is there a law against entering his own room? Look, if my presence haunts you like hell, why don't you go back to sleeping? I can't start arranging my things with you hilariously staring at me like that," Natsume answered, stating a fact.

Teeth gritted, Ruka did not answer him further and instead walk out of the room, slamming the door in the process. When Ruka told Narumi about the room assignments, the blond teacher merely shrugged and ignored his petty complaints.

Pissed like hell, he stormed out of the house and into the nearest café he saw. For almost three hours of sitting there, he just drank five cups of coffee to keep himself awake until Mikan came for the same purpose that… she couldn't peacefully relax because of Luna's presence. Don't get her wrong. Luna's her friend but ever since she and Natsume started what may seem to be like 'hanging out,' she felt a little bit awkward when she's with Luna especially whenever she thinks that she's just a third party of LxN relationship the students are talking about.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, you can't sleep just because of that?" Mikan teased, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey, hey! Luna and I are friends alright? Besides, the reason why I'm here is to explore the place, not to avoid her presence," she stated a half-truth reason regarding why she's sitting in front of her overdramatic brother.

"Liar!"

"I am not!"

.

.

SILENCE until…

.

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

The sound of bells hung near the door created a jiggling sound once again.

Mikan's lips curved into a smile upon seeing who the newly-arrived customers were.

"Hotaru's here!" she yelled before she waved her hands towards the incoming girls.

Still, Ruka resisted the urge to look behind.

"Hey," a certain monotonous voice coldly said beside him. Still, he didn't budge.

"Hey," Mikan answered for the both of them.

"Who's she, Hotaru?" Mikan added; her gaze now fixed to the pink-haired girl Hotaru's with.

"Her? Oh, she's Misaki Harada –my roommate."

"Oh," she answered with a smile, "are you here to eat too?"

"No, just to take the food we ordered a while ago," she answered.

"Oh okay, ja ne!"

"Ja!" she answered as the girl named Misaki merely bowed to them.

When both were already a distant away from their table did Mikan turned to look and nudge her spacing brother.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Nothing? Freaking hello, you just ignored Hotaru!"

"So? Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that it's totally not you anymore."

"Mikan,"

"Hm?"

"We already broke up."

-Cupid's Countdown-

Feeling almost lifeless from the news she just got from her brother, she head back to the house just in time for dinner to be served. With a downright expression, she limply massacred her salad using her fork. She sighed until some maniac blue-haired guy made her jump in her seat in shock.

"May I know why the great Mikan Yukihira is sighing in space right now?"

"Tsubasa-sempai?"

"And now, you're calling me sempai, huh?"

"Sorry," she answered, her head down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, trying to divert the topic.

"Nothing. Narumi-sensei asked me to be here. I think it's about CAMP. He also told me there'll be practice the day after tomorrow, you know, after the shoot."

"Oh, okay," she replied.

"Anyway, just asking, who's the raven-haired girl you were just talking with earlier at the café? I was kind of like about to approach you and all but yeah, you seem kind of busy chatting. She's an Imai, right?" he asked, confirming.

"Hotaru? Yeah, she is. She is my brother's ex-girlfriend. Why? She interests you?"

"Nope, just want to ask her some questions –book business you know," he uttered.

"Okay, good. Hey, if you like, I could arrange a meeting for the both of you."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow then."

**o**

After dinner yesterday, Mikan already informed Hotaru about Tsubasa's need of her. Without hesitation, she immediately agreed. After all, when it comes to businesses, an Imai never backs out. So that was the reason why the two are at the same café right now, waiting for a certain blue-haired guy to appear.

After five minutes of waiting, he finally came.

"Tsubasa, this is Hotaru. Hotaru, Tsubasa," she acknowledged, introducing the two to each other.

Hotaru didn't do anything but stare at him, though with a small smile planted in her well-defined red lips, while Tsubasa slightly inclined his body; a gesture of greeting.

"An Andou," Hotaru said, almost shocking both for knowing who Tsubasa is.

"Why? Is there a problem, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing. It's just that the Andous are known to be good business partners of the Imais," she answered emotionlessly –though it's slightly obvious she's practically in the mood as if Tsubasa is really a great company or something.

"Very well then, it's a good start so I umm… I hope you all enjoyed chatting. Excuse me for awhile," the brunette excused as she hurriedly went outside the café after hearing all the commotion, trying to explain everything to a certain silhouette that just recently walk out of the building –pissed. Because you see, even amidst the introduction, Mikan was already aware of certain rumors circulating around them –all of which concerned both person she's currently with and a certain blond boy that totally caught all the girl's attention sitting near them.

"Why did he suddenly walk out?"

"And I thought there'd be some fun tonight."

"I think it's about that girl over there."

"Do you mean he's jealous because that girl is talking to some random teenage hot guy?"

"No way! But that girl is too scary for a gentle man like him."

"I know right. It's probably because of other reasons."

Hearing their comments regarding having fun tonight with her brother totally made her whole body shudder; made her want to puke right in front of them. After all, Ruka isn't a playboy just like some boys out there. Right after hearing everything he said yesterday, somehow, she really couldn't help but blame herself why her onii-san and Hotaru's perfect relationship just shattered to pieces like that. If it weren't for her and Natsume, both would still be together –no insecurities and hard feelings.

So, being the reason of their break-ups, she also had that strong determination to be the reason why they'll be back! She's positive that sooner or later, there's going to be 'them' again.

"Ruka!" she yelled, running as she tried to catch up with her blond brother.

"What?" he yelled when she finally caught up with him and made him spin around.

"Look, if you're jealous with Hotaru being with Tsubasa. Don't be. Please! Tsubasa just wanted to talk to her for the sake of publishing his own books. Tsubasa writes stories, okay so please don't get mad!" she reasoned out, trying to catch her breath.

"No, Mikan. I'm mad not for that reason only."

"Huh? Then, what? Tell me! Are you mad again with me? Because I'm the reason why they're together right now? Please Ruka, I told you it's for his-"

"It's not just that, Mikan! You don't understand. So, please just leave me alone!" he yelled, yanking his arms away her tight grip before walking away.

"Ru-ka," she softly whispered, her head facing the ground. Unknowingly, a tear just slipped out of her big brown orbs, "I can't understand you anymore."

* * *

**o**

Activity fourteen ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Weh, what could be Ruka's reason? I know right! He's really not like the Ruka all of us know. And… Tsubasa? Writing stories? I know I already mentioned that thing somewhere in Activity two –regarding Tsubasa's writing skills. But still, writing stories? LOL. Totally not him, right? Wee… I'm really sorry for the change of character; also for the grammars. I'll try to edit it sometime later (if I'm still in the right mood to do so). I just hope you'll still get the flow of the story. Still, you can comment and give some suggestions.

NEXT CHAP: PICTURE PERFECT

Please review.


	15. act 15: picture perfect

I'm sorry but this isn't the end. This is still far from the end, trust me. By the way, thanks to **Nonoko-chan**[dot]**Japan**[dot]**Sugoi**, **daa3fan**, **HappyHam** and **dmystifiedregion** for your review. Of course, **thank you to all** also for reading this fiction. Sorry if I have to make it bold. It's just that it's as if Fanfiction doesn't want me to publish my heartwarming thanks to all of you.

**CHAP FIFTEEN: **I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life. ~Rita Rudner

* * *

**o**

Activity Fifteen

**PICTURE PERFECT**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

_Bang!_

"Mikan, what's wrong?" in came a soft voice from a startled lady half-asleep in her own bed.

Thinking she said something inaudible, Luna removed her earphones. For a few minutes, she stayed in her sitting position, legs crossed in front. She waited for the brunette prone lying in her personal bed to talk to her but… she never did. Without a choice, she heaved out a deep sigh before putting back her phones and harshly lay back in her bed before drowning herself to the banging music. In no time, she too fell asleep.

-Cupid's Countdown-

The intensified sun's rays as it approaches midday somehow irritated the sleeping beauty's sensitive pupil. Yet for some reasons, she just shrugged the whole disturbance and rolled on the farthest nook of the bed instead, where the sun's heat cannot reach her fair skin. Yup! For some of you who had noticed, Mikan Yukihira just skipped breakfast. The reason? It's not because of over depression. Nope! It's more like the old her is starting to resurface; the _her _that exists before they went to Hawaii _or seemingly went to Hawaii_; before Narumi's cliché activities started; _before she entered Alice Academy_. Though the her _before _may be more carefree than the latest but still, it has a lot of disadvantages. Take this recent feat for an example. 11 am and one brunette is still lazing herself in bed. If it weren't for a certain silver-haired girl who finally took the courage to shake her up, she might've as well slept until 11 in the evening.

Feeling the weight of the morning, she idly dragged herself towards the bathroom to take a shower for her to prepare herself for lunch about more or less thirty minutes from now.

When she felt freshened up enough, she exited the shower wearing her usual orange robe and a towel draped on her head, tucking her long auburn hair in it. She scanned the room and spotted no Luna Koizumi in sight. She sighed, not that she cares if she's there or not anyways. After the usual hair combing stuffs and the likes, she changed clothes and finally exited the room wearing her usual white shorts and fuchsia-colored spaghetti-strapped shirt.

**o**

After Mikan finished eating her lunch, she was suddenly called by a student saying Narumi asked for her presence. Though the reason was unknown, Mikan still decided to comply. Pushing back her chair, she then stood up to follow the student, leading her towards the part of the house with multiple rooms exclusively for teachers and other members of the faculty and staff.

When they had reached an ordinary door with a sign that says, "Occupant: Narumi Anjo"

"Excuse me," the boy excused before he finally left.

When she was left alone contemplating outside the room, she heaved out a sigh before grabbing the knob and twisting it open. As she pushed it open, it was no longer a surprise for her to see the same raven haired lad also standing in the center of the room. It was obvious since for the last few days, every time her 'favorite teacher' calls for her, so will Natsume be. Having no choice but to get this whole thing over with, with a few hesitating steps, she entered the room and closed the door before walking towards the blond man seated across the area, near the windows.

"Narumi," she acknowledged when she was already near enough the seated teacher.

Upon hearing his name being called, he turned around with a serious face.

"It's good you two are finally here," he uttered, still with a serious voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mikan replied, having the hint of his worried face. You see, it's a rare thing to see the fabulous Narumi Anjo get serious. So whenever he is, it only means major trouble.

"I have a favor to ask both of you…" Narumi continued after a few undecided seconds.

"WHAT?"

**o**

The next day, it was a shock that the great Mikan Yukihira woke up earlier than the usual. She took her bath earlier than the usual and ate her breakfast earlier than the usual. When she was done eating and therefore head back to her room, she was somehow relieved that at least Luna was no longer in sight, giving her the time to dress with minimum distractions. So, having no time to lose, she undressed her previous clothing before putting on a floor-length plain white empire waist one-shoulder dress. Still with no Luna in sight, she took the opportunity to have the mirror all for herself to fix her hair, tie it into braids and put on some light make-up to make it more natural.

Exactly after putting on some perfume and other finishing touches, the door suddenly burst wide open, showing a rather speechless silver-haired girl standing by it.

"Mikan, you look gorgeous," Luna commented after momentarily pausing. Finally gaining her composure, Luna immediately closed the door before heading towards the direction of Mikan.

"Please Luna, don't remind me of it," she replied as she looked at herself in front of the mirror with disgust before facing away, unable to bear the slideshow of past events replaying in her mind every time she sees her current image.

"Why? Um… why are you wearing that, that, you know, anyway?" Luna asked curiously as she finds it amusing to examine and fix a few strands of her auburn hair.

For a few seconds, she struggled whether or not it is right for Luna to know. But seeing no trouble of doing so, with a deep insightful sigh, Mikan told her everything that the three of them had discussed yesterday noon.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

"Narumi," she acknowledged when she was already near enough the seated teacher.

Upon hearing his name being called, he turned around with a serious face.

"It's good you two are finally here," he uttered, still with a serious voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mikan replied, having the hint of his worried face. You see, it's a rare thing to see the fabulous Narumi Anjo get serious. So whenever he is, it only means major trouble.

"I have a favor to ask both of you. You see, something went wrong with our ride back to Japan and it takes more or less another week to have it fixed. I tried contacting the school regarding that matter but it seems as if I can't establish any phone connection. The money we have isn't enough to suffice the transportation of the whole batch in a new plane. So, basically we're stranded here if we won't take any immediate action," he calmly explained.

"WHAT?" was Mikan's late reaction.

"I know. It was all a sudden for me too," he replied.

"So, why did you call for only the two of us? Isn't this supposed to be a public matter?" she asked whilst looking at the raven-haired lad who was all the time silent with eyes both closed.

"It's because I have a plan how we're going to solve this and the others need not to know about this whole thing. If they do, it would be a total chaos."

"Okay, okay, I get your point. So, how are we going to deal with this? What's your plan?" she asked curiously.

"There's a contest going on tomorrow; the best couple contest. If we win, the award plus the money we have is more than enough to sustain both the few remaining days of our stay here and the transportation back in Japan," he said.

"So?" she urged.

.

"I'm joining the both of you in."

.

For a moment, the room was filled by total silence until hell finally breaks loose.

"You can't be serious, can you?" she shouted, protested, obviously not believing what Narumi had said, "Does Natsume knew all about this?" she continued as she switchingly looked at the people she's currently with.

"Yes, I already told him before you came and he agreed to it," Narumi replied for the red-eyed guy.

"Natsume? So, is that the reason why you're silent all this time? It's because you already know the whole thing and you agreed to it?" she yelled as she turned to look at Natsume whose eyes are still shut until now. She was about to hit him in the shoulders but was suddenly stopped by his hands. Slowly, his eyes began to open, showing her those same intense but gentle red orbs.

"So, what do you want me to do, huh? Decline the opportunity and have us stuck here in Hawaii for another week? Remember that two weeks from now is the final exams," he debated, making her face away with brows crossed, still against the whole thing. Nevertheless, after a moment of hyperventilating, she finally gave up.

Feeling defeated, she jerkily snatched her hands away from his grip before facing her back on them.

"Have it your way then," was what she said before she finally walked away and banged the door close.

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh, so that's what happened," Luna said as she stood behind the sitting brunette, both hands comfortably placed on top of the brunette's broad shoulders.

Having no reason to answer that statement, Mikan just shut her mouth close as she merely tried not to face the mirror. For some certain reasons, memories start to haunt her whenever she looked at herself wearing a wedding dress. And to tell you honestly, though those memories maybe good in a way but thinking of the current circumstances, it wouldn't be considered a sweet reminiscences anymore… but a nightmare instead. It may somehow be considered, regarded a picture perfect of a once hopeful brunette but seeing where her situation's currently at, it _was_ just a picture perfect of a once _dreaming_ brunette after all –now of which are only a fragment of her shaken history.

When the room fell to silence long enough, Luna took the initiative to say the last words before she heads out once again.

Squeezing her shoulders, "Then, good luck in your wedding," she uttered.

.

.

.

When she was left alone once again in the room, she covered her head with her hands. She let out a sigh for the millionth time as she tried her best to fix her thoughts and sanity for the upcoming events.

_This isn't the perfect time to have my brain neurons shut close. I need to focus, _she thought as she tried to cheer herself up.

_We just have to win this thing so that this stupidity I just entered wouldn't be put to waste._

Just then, she finally took the courage to face the mirror with a sad smile but a full-determined look. With hands formed into fists, she checked her appearance once last time before finally heading towards the gate where a certain groom and a certain groomsman (?) await her.

_We just have to get this award…_

.

.

.

The question now is…

.

.

.

Will they really win?

.

* * *

**o**

Activity fifteen ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

I know I have such bad imaginations and my arrangement of ideas is poorly constructed so for the millionth time, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm already cramming this story. My plans went haywire just because I wasn't able to update at the supposed-to-be date with my "suppose-to-be" deadline. So, please bear with me. Thank you.

Is this story getting boring? Too cliché? No suspense?

Oh well, if you want some surprise, better stay tuned for the next chapter. It is where things become real. By I mean 'real,' you'll find out.

NEXT CHAP: BLIND DATE

Please review and give suggestions for me to improve. Truthfully, I'm still a kid and I'm basing this story on my own imagination. So, I'm sorry for my grammars.


	16. act 16: blind date

**NOTE: This may contain too much clichéness. So, I advise you to prepare yourselves to vomit. LOL :))**

Thank you very much for your comments: **Jonzz**,** Kylee-Cat**,** iwuvsoccerx**,** SakuraPetals13**,** Msdgirl**, **HappyHam**, **daa3fan**, **dmystifiedregion **and **The Meepsta. **To all, thank you for reading and for the adds.

So, I just want to clarify a few things. Remember in TV shows where boy and girl dressed like they just came from a wedding thing and go around the whole place to ask for people to vote them? Well, the activity is kind of like that, minus the going around part thing only. There'll be a few modifications here and there also. They'll just be inside the studio, do some stuffs, be asked a few things and be voted by the people attending. The only thing is, the activity was sponsored by some rich guy which made the award rather, yeah, big.

**CHAP SIXTEEN: **How can it be called a real date when it is blind? R&R

* * *

**o**

Activity Sixteen

**BLIND DATE**

**o**

* * *

Upon entering the studio, a lot of people were already there; photographers and other cameramen of different TV stations to where this show will be aired. About fourteen other couples were there also; fourteen couples whom both Mikan and Natsume needs to beat to claim the prize.

.

.

**o**

Before the first round starts, all the couples were asked to have a photo shoot of which will be developed and posted immediately for the people to vote. Since there's no time to back out, Mikan has no other choice but to follow. There were about eight hired men to take shots, two per every couple. And since eight is less than fourteen, the others will have to wait until one of them finishes. Thankfully though, since Natsume was fast to react, both need not wait any longer.

After the four shots per cameramen, both were then asked to changed clothes. It would be too awkward if they keep on wearing wedding dresses throughout the whole activity, right? So, to utilize the time while they wait, they were instructed to dress; this time, based on their outfit preferences. Only in the first round were they obliged to wear nuptial gowns.

At about nine in the morning, the photo shoot was finished and every couple was already wearing their favored suits. Mikan wore her favorite red and white cocktail dress, just the ordinary one fit for outside walks. With simple Sakura petals embroidered as its design, yes, it looks ordinary but elegant. Unlike the others who wore flashy kind of clothing, hers was not. Yet because of how she handled herself, she was still the girl who caught everyone's attention. Her simplicity made her more attractive beyond compare.

Of course, gaining the eyes of the viewers, it is really expected that the "husband" should be there to block those unwanted eyes away. With his casual outfit, he slowly slipped his hand to where her waist is, gaining hoots and cheers from the people who noticed.

Startled by his sudden action, she turned to face her "partner." But then again, alas, she too was captivated by the godlike face standing right before her; the face of which might bring down even Aphrodite herself to her knees. Even with his casual clothing, it is without a doubt that Natsume Hyuuga's looks were not based on what he wears unlike other guys who only looked cool because of their outfits. However, this guy here is different. This guy is totally the type of guy where his good looks are found naturally. Whatever type of clothes he wears, he'll still look genuinely handsome.

With his disheveled hair and lean structure, no wonder the people were cheering for them; when gorgeous husband snaked his hands to his hot wife.

As they positioned themselves on the center of the stage, they could only do no other thing but to smile. So far so good. People were on their side.

Round two was more on cooperation for they were asked to play games; games of which I'll leave into your own imaginations. But basically, because of round two, one by one were they eliminated… until such time only three couples remained standing in front of the crowd; and one of which are of course, Mikan and Natsume.

For the last portion, it was a combination of the people's choice and of the judges. It is in this round where the folks present are given the opportunity to choose and vote what couple they wanted to support. Remember the photo shoot? Yup, those photos were already developed. The person assigned to be host then randomly picked one photo out of the eight, of which the chosen one will then be displayed on a long table by the corner for people to vote.

Round three is done simultaneously. While some form lines in the voting section, the couples on stage will also be doing another thing. A couple's Q&A portion, of which they will be asked by the judges set of random questions. Those who answered it the smartest will of course, receive a higher score than the others. Now, the rating of the judges will greatly affect the final counting since it is equivalent to eighty percent of the total scores; twenty will go to peer's choice.

So, for the Q&A, the first to go was couple entry number 1. With a well-determined look and daring smile, they both stepped in front –seemingly ready to answer the judges' questions.

"Okay, so you two were a couple for two years already, right?" one judge asked, obtaining nods from the couple.

.

.

.

"So, for the final question, besides the heart, what body part of your wife you seemed to like and why?"

"Um," the husband started, as he tried to buy time formulating the best answer he can possibly think of.

"The body part that I love about my wife is her hands. Whenever I'm sad, it would always be her hands that comforts me. Whenever the kids need something, it would always be her hands that show concern. Her hands never fail to help that is why I love her so much," he added, gaining "awes" from the people listening.

"Okay, thank you," the judges said, feeling pleased by the husband's answer.

Next to step was couple entry number 8 who unfortunately immediately met disqualification for saying censored stuffs in front of the whole people; something which is not decent to state here anymore.

Anyway, since there were only three of them left, the pair Mikan and Natsume was the last one to step in front. They greeted the people with their gorgeous smiles as well, earning hoots and whistles from the viewers.

"So, I see we have a young couple here," one judge commented with a smile in his face, seemingly interested in knowing how the "young couple" will smartly answer his questions compared to the first pair.

"So, tell me, how did the two of you end as a couple?" he asked with an amused grin as he put down his pencil and leaned down on the judge's desk, both hands entwined on top of the table. The two other judges he was with also had the same entertained smiles plastered in their faces.

"Did it happen as an accident?" he added, making Mikan blush thousand shades of red.

Mikan was rendered speechless for a while. Her mind went berserk on how she'd answer that. Having no other choice, she was about to gamble everything and say the first thing that came up to her mind but thankfully enough, Natsume beat her to it.

Squeezing her hand entwined with his, he faced the blue-eyed judge with utmost confidence, "I believe that in love, there are no accidents, sir. We both liked each other. Hence, the reason where we are right now." From his answer, Mikan heaved out a mental sigh as she tightened the grip of their entwined hands whilst looking at him with a smiling face. God, if it was her who would answer that one, god knows what stupidity she'd possibly say. Not that she's really stupid though. It's just that the question asked totally caught her off-guard.

"Good…"

"Regarding what you said boy, how sure are you that you really like your wife?" with a fake questioning brow, it was the fat woman's turn to ask as her mouth curved to a playful smile.

"Truthfully speaking, I do not like her," Natsume answered, making the judges' as well as the people's jaw flung wide open. Yet Natsume doesn't seem to care. As he faced Mikan, his wife, and grab both of her hands, with a smirk, he face back the audience.

"Yes, I do not like her. Like is an insufficient word to describe what I feel for her. I don't like her… it is because _I love her_," he added as he lean down to kiss the fair cheeks of his bride, earning a blush from her and from the people who saw the romantic scene. Even Narumi couldn't help but widen his smirk.

From the cheers of the people, it is without a doubt that they had caught the mass' approval. The studio was already in the fit of massive chaos. It was now difficult to control the audience that the judges need to continuously clear their throats to silence the viewers.

"Ahem~ ahem~, okay, for your final question. Madame, what body part in your husband did you like the most? I'd like to know," the final judge said, her hazel orbs as intense yet as gentle as hers. Her golden hair reflecting the studios highlights and her body was slender like hers as well. _Why does she like to ask that question anyway? Is she an addict or something? _Mikan said but of course, only in her mind.

For a fleeting second, Mikan was left speechless, unsure of how she's going to answer that one. If she's going to use hands for the reason that he also helps, it would be too overused –not to mention, corny. If she's going to use eyes because it twinkled like the evening star. Nah, it would be too cliché. If she's going to use lips or body, bleh, disgusting! Just then,

"The part I love about him is his feet," she answered, gaining curious stares from the people.

"Might I ask why?" the golden-haired judge asked again. To add the dramatic effect, Mikan put on a a wondering expression as if she was contemplating what to say. Playing with both their tangled hands, pretending as if she was asking for some support from her husband; thus, making it romantic for people who knew not of their real intention, _of the real story_.

"When I first came to know him, it was on a dance floor. I was attending summer lessons that time and eventually, we became dance partners. At first, I have to admit he was really cocky and all -a total jerk. But as the day goes on, meeting and greeting each other every day in the gym, I learned something more about him that people may not know. He cares for people too much and he's not greedy as what he may seem to appear. In fact, he is willing to give his best to lift people up. And after the lift, when his partner falls, he is not afraid to be fallen into. He is afraid she might fall. Thus, he also gives his best to support.

"That is why I have his feet to thank for. Without it, I might not have him as a dance partner. Thus, we won't be here together as _one. _Without his legs, there'd be none to support me when I rise and fall. It was because of it that we were able to sway with the dance of love. And most importantly, if it weren't for it, he wouldn't had gotten the chance to dance his way to my heart," she answered with a small smile, as if adding to the effect that what she said was really true.

Everyone was deeply awed by her answer, rendered speechless by their story _or what may seem to be their story._

When the judges couldn't say anything further, they merely looked at the two with approval before saying, "thank you."

**o**

The judging periods only took more or less ten minutes. Tallying of votes was an easy task courtesy to science, meaning the machines.

The two remaining contestants were then again asked to go in front with the judges. As they did so, they were both heartwarmingly congratulated by the three.

"Without further ado," the man with blue-eyed said as he took the initiative to start the awarding ceremony.

"Garnering a rating of 96.8%, entry number 1," he announced. People clapped and the two were both teary-eyed. However,

"Congratulations entry number one for attaining the second place," he added, shocking both the contestants and the people. The couple's moments were ruined and they had no other choice but to accept the award nonetheless.

As they shook the judges' hands, "thank you," they simply said.

"And for our best couple having a total rating of 99.99% is no other than, ladies and gentlemen, couple entry number 7," the woman with blond hair announce.

From the unexpected announcement, Mikan couldn't help but lose some sense of control and hug Natsume in front of the whole public. Anyway, who cares? They're thought to be as a "couple" anyway.

After receiving their award and descending down the stairs, "Congrats," was all Narumi could say as they greeted them both and handed to them the pictures of their photo shoot.

"You should keep that as a souvenir," Narumi said, earning nods from the "couple."

After Mikan handed to him the money of which they'll use for transportation, she was about to head out first when a hand suddenly pulled her back.

"You free tonight?" he suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, pick you up in your room 7 sharp," he uttered before he heads out without even waiting for her reply.

.

.

_Tick! Tock!_

_Tick! Tock!_

_._

Fifteen minutes before seven, Mikan was already dressed in her room. She was also thankful that Luna wasn't around or god knows what might happen. As she waited for seven to come, she smiled upon recalling what had happened earlier. As she looked at both their photos while pondering, she knew what they both said were lies yet she still can't help but smile upon reminiscing.

Just then,

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

With a deep breath, she head towards the door and opened it wider to see who the person might be beyond those wooden gates. Upon seeing crimson eyes, "Natsume," she acknowledged.

Natsume didn't have to answer that one as he merely grab her hands and pulled her with him.

"Let's go," he said.

**o**

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" she asked.

Seemingly after he drove her to who knows where, before she stepped out of the car, Natsume had asked her to close both her eyes without even telling why. Even though it may sound corny and all, still, Mikan decided to give in to his will. As she closed both her eyes, she could hear the car doors being pushed open. In no time, she too was already out of the car. With each step carefully lead by the red-eyed lad, she waited both patiently and eagerly for him to say…

"You can open them now,"

She did just as what she was told. Yet as she opened her eyes, she was left speechless of the sight before her.

They were both on top of a grassy hill. The whole place just right below with their streetlights on –creating a very dramatic scene as yellow, orange and white blended with the magnificent dark-blue sky. Meters from where she stood were white picnic blankets with some baskets and a mini fridge. There were two small lamps as well since candles are too risky to use.

"Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're the Natsume I knew?" she asked, trying to control herself from laughing or tearing up.

"Why? Not romantic enough? There's still more," he said as he led her to where the white sheets and baskets were.

When they were finally settled down, Natsume just snapped his fingers with a smirk. Mikan wasn't even given the time to contemplate what it meant when suddenly, majestic fireworks with all their beautiful colors and all whizzed into the deep blue sky. Mikan couldn't help but smile.

Sucked up by the feat right before her, it was already too late when she noticed that Natsume had neared himself to her. As she spun around… both hazel and crimson eyes clashed once again. This time, minus the ill feelings they once felt towards each other.

The eye-to-eye contact they had seemed to slow down the pace of the world they're at as their gaze were solely focused on the other. The momentary pause brought the two in a brief bittersweet daze as his hands cupped her cheeks without noticing he did so. Leaning down…

"Mikan, I…" yet it was fate's idea not to have him continue his sentence as both their lips finally came to a meet.

With his hands now firmly rooted in her waist and her hands snaked around his neck, playing with his hair, the sentimental scene was never interrupted since none ever took the initiative to back away. That is until…

"ONE… TWO… THREE… and CUT!" a deep voice echoed from behind, breaking Natsume and Mikan's kiss.

"That was a good job everyone. We stop here," that same voice continued. From there, the two slowly let go of each other, each with their shallow breaths, before walking away.

* * *

**o**

Activity sixteen ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

I guess you all probably know what the last dialogue means right? Wee… I AM SORRY FOR RUINING THE MOMENT. Am I answering your questions or am I just adding more? I mean, duh, I know I was just adding more so I'm sorry. But I do hope the next chap will explain it all.

NEXT CHAP: REWIND

Please review. You can give suggestions also.


	17. act 17: rewind

**NOTE: I AM TOTALLY SORRY IF YOU'LL HATE ME AFTERWARDS BECAUSE OF THIS. BUT ANYWAY, FEEL FREE TO REACT WHATEVER REACTIONS OR COMMENTS YOU GOT INSIDE. I'LL GLADLY READ THEM ALL.**

Wee! Before that, I'd like to thank pain and sorrow, daa3fan, Msdgirl, The Meepsta, Kylee-Cat, HappyHam, yuukimo13, iwuvsoccerx and dmystifiedregion for your review, for being there to read and support this fiction. Well, most of your guesses are correct and this chapter will (hopefully) explain them all.

**CHAP SEVENTEEN: **When you don't get the whole story; when you don't get the whole movie, there's only one solution: REWIND. R&R

* * *

**o**

Activity Seventeen

**REWIND**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

This is actually not a main scene but a rewind of all the activities performed but IT IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS ONE.

So, let me start by asking...

Have you ever wondered why at the upper right part of your screen, every chapter's entitled _act one:_ free hug day, _act two: _Cinderella and so on and so forth? Also btw, I'd like to recommend HappyHam for being an observant one regarding this.

Anyway, it is basically because _everything's just an act –_well, not everything exactly_._ That of which is explained by the end of the recent chapter… "one… two… three… cut!"

Anyhow, ever wondered why there are the words "-Cupid's Countdown-"randomly placed everywhere?

It is because it is the statement that acts as boundary and tells whether that scene is part of the movie or not. Those that are affected, sandwiched and etcetera by it, those are the scenes that are real. While the rest, those are the ones being aired.

Ever wondered why I didn't even bother to change the title "Cupid's Countdown," when in fact this story is no longer intended as a countdown until Valentine's Day?

Well, that is because Cupid's Countdown is the title of the movie.

What movie?

It is a movie directed by _Mister M, _with the main characters _Mikan Yukihira _as herself and _Natsume Hyuuga _as himself. This movie has a plot where the teacher of both characters tried to set them up. Thus, played by _Narumi Anjo._

It is entitled Cupid's Countdown since the teacher can be compared to that of Cupid where he gives random activities to his students. Yet unknown to all, behind everything, he's trying to set up two particular kids together. The activities are his countdown or basis of which he's trying to test until when will his two students give up and eventually fall for the other.

So, I hope the following below will explain the weird stuffs and all. Hope you won't be too shocked of the whole revelation.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 5**

**.**

Anyway, sometime later… In the afternoon.

As one fine young man walked along the hallways, about to turn to a corner, he heard a clunk of a door, like locks being opened. He ignored it like usual. However, when he heard his name being called, he stopped.

"Natsume, thank goodness I found you," one blond man yelled as he got out of the _dressing room_. His face filled with beads of sweat.

"Yeah? Wait, are you just wearing a make-up?" he asked out of plain curiosity when the man was finally beside him.

"What? I know that you know how important make-ups are especially of a _performance pro_ like me, right? Of course, make-ups can't be avoided especially when you're always called here and there for a performance, a dance or both. However, enough of this, it is not the reason why I called upon you," he explained, now switching to anxious mode. Not getting what he meant, the raven-haired lad raised his perfectly-lined brow, urging him to go on.

"I didn't know they'll go way too far for this," he murmured, panicking, pacing.

"Just get on with it, Naru!" he yelled, clearly impatient.

Out of sheer panic, his teacher immediately gripped his shoulders tight with obvious fright plastered in his face. "Mikan –" he started.

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked.

" -she's in trouble!" he continued.

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

From there, this happened right after their taping regarding scene five: fanclub rivalries; when Narumi was just in his dressing room preparing to head out to another studio for a shoot, he suddenly received a call regarding Mikan being in trouble. His resource? It was unknown. He got it when just some anonymous number texted him. He was about to panic. Fortunately though, just when he's about to call someone for help, it was a coincidence that Natsume was passing by that area.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 5**

**.**

The fight took almost half an hour. The four already had sweats all over their body but still, neither one showed no hint of fear or weariness. "You're a good fighter for a small kid," one of the three said.

The lad whom they were referring to only give out his trademark smirk. Of course, there were also a few bruises found in his body. Somewhere in the middle of the fight, however, the three were able to land a few punches in him. But still, looking at the heavily bruised girl, it gave him the drive not to give up. With a smirk, he answered them.

"Of course, I'm a _star_, am I? _I don't need to entirely depend on my personal fighters._ Or else, that would be pure cheating," he answered. However, as he did so, a very enormous log was sent flying to his direction. Feeling alarmed, with one swift movement followed by a split-second of energy-surge, the lad was able to perform a perfectly-well done somersault, breaking the huge log in half. As it split, making him see the view beyond those, the three were already… gone.

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I guess you already get what Natsume meant by saying, "Of course, I'm a _star_, am I? _I don't need to entirely depend on my personal fighters._ Or else, that would be pure cheating," right? So, basically, it speaks about him being as an actor… Of course, it is necessary for him to know about fighting, taking account that he might've probably played a character of an action movie once or twice. Essentially, he needs to know how to kick and punch and not just to depend wholly on his personal stuntmen.

After this, basically, Mikan was wounded but that doesn't mean the movie has to stop airing. So instead, Director M decided to take this as an advantage. He believes that no other movies would be as romantic as when a guy helps a girl and etcetera. Thus, explains scene six: stones.

Regarding the appearance of Ruka and Hotaru in the next scenes, first and foremost, I wasn't joking when he and Mikan are considered siblings. Also, I wasn't kidding when Natsume didn't know Mikan had a brother and the fact that Ruka purposefully changed his family name the moment he stepped Japan or the thing regarding Ruka's hatred towards Natsume. All of it is real, not just in the show.

Anyway, before they aired the scene, Mikan already received a call from him and Hotaru that they'll be coming back to Japan. Of course, she immediately told their director known as Mister M; and Mister M with his unusual imaginations came up with a plan that why not add more characters? So, that is the reason how both came in the scene. Also, basically, only Mister M and Hotaru knew of RxM sibling relationship. But when M, talking about Mister M, assigned Ruka the character that hated the male lead, however, he was actually unaware that he hit a spot. Actually, he was basically unaware that the characters he chose for the movie are all actually connected and the roles he assigned for each was a bull's-eye. He only knew then as the movie progresses when he was able to get to know more each of his actors and actresses; when each were no longer shy in showing their emotions to the point that they'd somehow connect it to the emotions of the characters they played and the story of which they starred.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 9**

**.**

"_Mr. M_ wouldn't be happy that you interfered in his activities," she fired back, trying to settle her voice.

"_What makes a performance more thrilling than to put reality situations in it?_ I don't give a damn of what he says but I can't let him hurt her again," he said before finally disappearing.

"Baka," Hotaru said under her breath, a tear found its way out of her crystal eyes.

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK from Activity 11**

**.**

_**Mi-chan. Natsume and you go here now. We'll start.**_

_**M**_

**.**

"He's calling us," she simply said.

**.**

When they reach the doors of the principal, both stopped their tracks as Mikan took the first move to get the knob and twist it open. As the door creaked wider, a certain obese man known as _Mister M_ was seen sitting on the couch –laughing, eating whilst talking to their principal. Natsume cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Mi-chan, Natsume, it's good that you're both here. Care to join us," the fat man said as he patted the empty area of the sofa where he sat, "We were just planning some things about _that_ matter," he added with a smirk.

Soon, when the four were already done with the talking, they proceeded to the area where the operation will be held. As they reached the place, the room was filled with white lights _known as cameras_ and a few older people _like make-up artists and the likes_ carrying their folders with them.

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Regarding scene nine to ten, remember that it has the "-Cupid's Countdown-" thing and I already told you what that means right? It means that those scenes affected by it are not aired which means that they happened in reality. Therefore, the movie hanged in the scene where Mikan ran away tear-stained (back in scene eight). That scene was then continued in scene eleven: jail.

Remember the part "Tears leaked out of her porcelain face. As Mikan tried to escape, run away, Natsume only took a small amount of effort to rush after her" blah, blah, blah and so on and so forth? Since that part was no longer affected by the "-Cupid's Countdown-"thing, it means it was being aired. Thus, continuing the previous scene of the movie which is scene eight.

Also,

**FLASHBACK from Activity 11**

**.**

Having no time to waste, he rushed to her side. Yet as he did so, somewhere midway his tracks, he secretly kicked a small black cord away, hiding it beneath the chairs

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That scene refers to the wiring they may have failed to hide and keep before they aired the show.

Regarding everything that happened in the Hawaii stuffs, of course all of those are just acts. They were actually in Japan after all. Hihi! All of the scenes, both those that are part of the movie and real eventually took hold still in Japan. Of course, it is really a BIG IMPOSSIBLE that the school would allow this kind of activities when exams are just what? In two weeks time? Ha-ha! I caught you there, didn't I?

**FLASHBACK from Activity 15**

**.**

The intensified sun's rays as it approaches midday somehow irritated the sleeping beauty's sensitive pupil. Yet for some reasons, she just shrugged the whole disturbance and rolled on the farthest nook of the bed instead, where the sun's heat cannot reach her fair skin. Yup! For some of you who had noticed, Mikan Yukihira just skipped breakfast. The reason? It's not because of over depression. Nope! It's more like the old her is starting to resurface; the _her_that exists before they went to Hawaii _or seemingly went to Hawaii_; before Narumi's cliché activities started; _before she entered Alice Academy_. Though the her _before _may be more carefree than the latest but still, it has a lot of disadvantages. Take this recent feat for an example. 11 am and one brunette is still lazing herself in bed. If it weren't for a certain silver-haired girl who finally took the courage to shake her up, she might've as well slept until 11 in the evening

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Overall, that's the explanation behind the weird stuffs and the reason why I wrote in italics the phrase, "_or seemingly went to Hawaii."_

So, yeah, to think of it, I already laid a lot of hints regarding this thing. It just matters whether you noticed it or not. So, yeah, that's half of the reason behind the weird stuffs and all. Therefore, don't blame me for everything.

Just keep on reading, you'll slowly find other answers as you read on. Might as well you all will know, I sometimes hate flat plots. That is why my stories usually come with mysteries. If you don't want to ruin the moments or if you don't want to get conscious as you continue reading this, then, might as well forget that you had read those things above. But to tell you honestly, knowing all of it might come in handy. Just saying.

Still, asking and or laying out your questions are still appreciated. I'll try answering them but take note: I usually hate spoiling so yeah, just expect hints and not the direct answers.

* * *

**o**

Activity seventeen ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

NEXT CHAP: WARMTH

Your reviews are highly appreciated.


	18. act 18: warmth

Personal thanks to The Meepsta, HappyHam, dmystifiedregion, Msdgirl, daa3fan, Kylee-Cat, iwuvsoccerx, yuki hyuuga, Lalala, lemonandapples, sara tiger and pink-eronsGAA for your reviews.

Thank you for understanding. BTW, I hope you don't mind if I'll keep on using act one thingies and the likes because it's really awkward to look (for me) if the first chapters have it then it suddenly disappears. Just for consistency's sake. So, a **TIP: **Look out for the words "-Cupid's Countdown-"It is your only guide for knowing if that particular thing is real or not. Anyway, if you don't want to get conscious, you can ignore it. Happy reading!

**CHAP EIGHTEEN: **Sometimes, warmth comes when you least expect it to happen. R&R

* * *

**o**

Activity Eighteen

**WARMTH**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

Early the next day, the sun's rays irritated the brunette's sensitive orbs much to her dismay, making her eyes to forcefully flutter open. Surprisingly, sunrise came quite early. Supposedly, the earliest rising of the sun in Japan should be around early June. But anyway, who cares? Well sadly, Mikan do care. After all, it was her sleep that was disturbed. Everything that happened these past few days was really tiring –the taping, everything and truthfully, she do need this sleep. Thanks to the sun and her _un_-curtained windows, it was ruined!

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

Of course, not to mention her stupid cell phone –as what she termed it

"Hello?" she said whilst scratching her disheveled brunette hair, her voice hoarse as she spoke.

"Mikan, this is Narumi. Mister M asked for your presence in the studio right now for the choreography for the movie. You need to come here ASAP," uttered a deep voice from across the line –definitely Narumi.

Out of irritation, she scratched her head harder. "Fine, fine, I'll be there," she replied before hanging.

Sighing, she threw her cell phone towards a part of her bed before dragging herself up. _Why oh why did I ever agree to be in this again? Oh right, it's because it's my career. Stupid naïve me! _She thought before tediously getting new set of freshly-washed toiletries from her cabinet then banging the bathroom door shut.

**o**

When she reached Alice Studios, Narumi had reminded her she needs to go to the second floor since it's where the dance room is. So, slinging in her right shoulders her red sports bag which basically contains no more than five set of clothes and a big drinking bottle, with her hair tied into a high bun and her usual earphones plugged in her ears, she made her way up the stairs. The choreography he's talking about? Well, it's still basically connected to the movie; the one everyone had agreed upon during one of CAMP's meetings.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 2**

"I was thinking, what if we're going to perform you know, like a Cinderella Story thing?" he started, gaining everyone's full attention. Truth be told, when their teacher speaks, especially Narumi, the students would always keep quiet and listen. Well, don't ask me why. Maybe they respect him too much? After all, he sure is their adviser, not to mention a pro in the dancing field. From this, Tsubasa raised a brow.

"For the grad ball, Cinderella?" he asked, quiet not getting the teacher's point.

"No," Narumi answered while pushing his chair back and standing up, "I meant, the performance for the talent showcase this coming March. Of course, there'd be few revisions here and there. All we need are the usual characters. So, what do you say?"

"Wait, let's do it using jazz ballet. You know, for a change. Previous years, we always do freestyle and stuffs," one student commented from the back. Everyone could only nod, felt convinced of this new idea.

"So, what can you say pres?" Narumi asked, now pertaining to the blue-haired dude in front who was in deep contemplation regarding every idea he heard. Few moments after, after finally feeling persuaded by the thought, he shrugged before smiling, obviously approving. Everyone muttered a loud "YES!" while doing high-fives with the others and stuffs after hearing his approval.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_BANG!_

"And finally she's here!" a stout man acknowledge as he spun around.

Hazel and blue orbs met. Well, basically, that stout man is no other than Mister M, Director M, whatever. Most of his personal information was unknown. Yet basically, it's nothing important.

As said, upon seeing her presence, the obese director couldn't help but sigh in utmost relief. Before she came, everything was basically a mess. Most of the minor characters, the CAMPers or basically the back-up dancers weren't there; not to mention, so does Natsume. No generation of ideas was made. What do you know? Mikan sure does not play mainly as an actress but as well as a choreographer. She was the one who contributed most in the story and most of the dance steps were made by her –so far.

Harshly throwing her bag on the dance floor, including her blaring earphones, she really doesn't have much of a choice, does she? Well, basically, most of her life is a mess –not to mention, her emotions as well. She's already a part of this and there's no other exit but to go through with it until the end. Everything was really a major bull's eye and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she just can't. After all, Mister M sure is a bright director; most likely a male version of Hotaru. He doesn't let everything pass by easily.

Doing brief warm-ups, she turned to face the mirror, clearly reflecting her slipshod life. _Gret! Just great!_

When she can't take the mirror anymore, wait what's the term that means phobia for mirrors once again –right, eisoptrophobia. Anyway, hyperbolically speaking, when she can't handle the intensity of her reflection emitted by the mirror, she decided to face the back instead –trying to go back to serious mode as to where it supposedly should be. Mister M was just lucky today is Saturday which means no classes. Plus, there's still Sunday for which she could do all her homework and other academic stuffs.

"So, maybe let's start with the-,"

_BANG!_

"Natsume, just in time," M acknowledged once again after recovering from his surprised stance. From there, it was also without a doubt that Mikan was startled too; and she couldn't be more startled upon seeing how the new arrival looks.

With his usual white shirt and pants, red Nike shoes, Aviator shades and messy hair, thanks to this stupid movie that pushed her back to his side once again, well, basically, the usual cliché -_ness _of rapid heartbeats had returned once again whenever he's around. She cursed mentally for having this stupid emotional femininity thinking she has. _Mikan, get a grip of yourself! _She said, trying to remind herself that after all this, she will never ever agree to be a character of any movies or TV series without knowing who her co-actors and actresses shall be.

"Mikan-chan, since Natsume's here, why not start with your choreography instead?" the fat dude said as he closed the folder that contained important files –director stuffs and all.

Simply flashing to everyone her forced smile, "Sure, why not?" she sarcastically answered.

Unfortunately, M was somewhat slow in analyzing sarcasm. Or was he purposefully doing it?

"Good," he said before going back to reading the important files once again.

Mikan rolled her eyes. Well, unfortunately, the thing regarding her being innocent and all, well, it only applied in the movies. That was the personality the Mikan Yukihira has of movie Cupid's Countdown. How about the real Mikan Yukihira? Well, not really.

Upon seeing her annoyed face, Narumi who had been standing by the corner, only smirked upon this gesture he had witnessed. However, the other raven-haired lad merely shrugged before removing his shades and threw it together with his bag on the floor near where she threw hers earlier.

Doing his own set of exercise, after he was done, he faced his "partner" before saying, "let's start." Well, of course, with his usual cold façade on.

**o**

Skipping to the dance routine they had formed, truth be told, the steps they both generated weren't enough or finished. There was still more or less two minutes left for them to finish the whole song; only about a minute and a half was choreographed out of the eight hours they had. You can't actually blame them for after all, Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga sure do think oppositely.

It was already almost seven o'clock in the evening. Mister M had left earlier since he had very important businesses to attend to. Mikan and Natsume let him be. After all, they perfectly knew well how busy that old man is. Well, actually, Mister M had told them that it would be enough for today yet both decided to stay. M was about to protest still both Mikan and Natsume insist. They both agreed to finish at least a minute of the song. Having no other choice, Mister M left them both with the dance room keys. Also, Narumi had gone about ten minutes ago; said he still needs to go to the studio for his photo shoot.

At exactly seven, they agreed to stop. Tiredly falling into the dance floor, Mikan grabbed the drinking bottle she brought with her before gulping the remaining drops. Natsume did the same too. Having both white towels with them, they wiped the sweat cascading through their tired bodies before they changed their clothes in the dressing room.

"I'm tired," she said as she emerged with her new shirt on.

"Hn," he replied as what he normally does.

Just then,

_BOOM!_

The thunder's sound seemed to reverberate across the room filled with no more than the two of them, breaking the formed silence between.

"Wait, is it-?" she asked, not wanting to continue her statement as she stood up after she had tucked her wet clothes inside her bag.

She head towards the window.

Upon seeing the misty streets of Japan, it is without a doubt that she had just confirmed her thinking.

"Yup, it really is raining. Great job Mikan!" she said, slapping her forehead.

"You forgot your car?"

"It's broken. Plus, Ruka isn't in town this time," she answered.

"Do you have to bring up his name?" he asked, somewhat irritated the moment Ruka's name came out of her mouth.

"Why? Is there a problem with it?"

"" He didn't answer.

**o**

Meanwhile, somewhere downstairs, a uniformed man looked upstairs before yelling.

"Is anyone here?" he asked.

Upon hearing no replies, he shrugged before locking the doors close, seemingly in a hurry to return back to his family waiting for him.

**o**

"I'll drive you home," he offered.

"It's really nice of you but,"

"If you want to get wet well its okay," he continued for her.

"No, no. Okay, fine. Thanks," she interjected.

"Fine, let's go," he went on as he stood up, clutching his own sports bag in the process. Mikan followed suit until…

_Flicker…_

_Flicker…_

_Flicker…_

"No, don't tell me-,"

_BOOM!_

_Off….._

"Can it get worse than this?" she said with an irritated sigh.

"You got flashlight?" he asked.

Instantly, she rummaged through her bag only to feel no flashlight figure.

"Sorry. I don't have any. Plus, my phone's dead," she apologized.

"Take my hand"

"Why?"

"The stair's pretty high," he explained. Well, it sure is. That was the reason why Mikan's travel upstairs took time earlier.

"I think I could manage," she somehow said.

"Suit yourself," he replied before opening the dance room doors and closing it after she had stepped outside.

"But I think it's best if I go ahead," he uttered. Mikan didn't protest on that one. After all, all she could see was pitch black; not that she's scared of the dark and all.

After walking on the long cold hallways, Natsume suddenly came to a stop.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, just want to remind you we'll be heading downstairs. Watch your step," Natsume reminded.

"Okay," she simply answered.

Slowly, they head down. At first everything was fine. Mikan tried her best to hold onto the handrail as she gradually descends; taking his strong presence as her guide.

"Careful, someone somewhat spilled water in this part. You might slip," he informed.

"What? Whe-," yet somehow, Mikan wasn't able to manage to continue her sentence when in just one step, she lost all her balance because of the slippery step.

As she wobbled uncontrollably, Natsume was able to snap out of his thoughts as he noticed her state. And in a swift transitory movement which somehow happened in a slow-moving manner for them both…

"NO! MIKAN!" Natsume yelled, throwing his bag as he gave his sole focus in grabbing her hands.

.

On the side of Mikan on the other hand, she was already panicking. She tried to reach back the bars but failed miserably. When she thought it was finally the end, at least nineteen steps more to go based on her counting. However,

.

"NO! MIKAN!" she heard someone yelled before she felt that strong grip in her hands.

.

And just when she had prepared herself from the painful impact, hard soft flesh had greeted her whole body. Warm skin had wrapped her whole, safely shielding her in its earnest embrace. The progression of things as they fell down happened slowly even if it was meant to happen quickly. And as they continued falling, she could feel the grip tightening, as if having the inspiration to not lay even a single muscle pain in her body.

And as she smelled his manly cologne, it dawned upon her that it was _him _who had basically had her in his arms.

.

.

_Fifteen steps to go_

.

.

_Ten steps to go_

_._

_._

_Five_

_._

_._

_THUD!_

They landed on the floor with her on top of him, his hands still hugging her waist. Even how tempting it might seem to stay in his arms, it was her reflexes' working that she instantly got up.

"Natsume!" she shrieked as she sat beside his lying figure. Slowly, she helped him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Letting out his usual 'tch,' "I'm fine," he said as he settled in a sitting position.

"Really?"

"Yes, are you really that worried?" he asked, trying to tease her when in fact at the same time, trying to hide the pain he's whole body is feeling.

Instead, he just forcefully stood up; trying to get over this whole night as fast as possible –for him to finally have his rest in his bed back home. Trying his best not to limp, he went towards the door to find it…

"Natsume? Natsume, is there something wrong?" she asked.

.

"**We're locked!"**

.

"WHAT?"

.

.

_THUD!_

"Hey," she immediately rushed to his side upon hearing his sudden fall.

.

.

_Shiver…_

_Shiver…_

_Shiver…_

Bringing her hands on his forehead, "Natsume!" she panicked upon noticing his body temperature suddenly rising up.

She rushed to where her bag is and rummaged through it to find dry clothes. Unfortunately, there was none. All were wet due to sweat. _Great!_

Looking left and right but failed dejectedly due to the pitch blackness of the whole place, having no other choice left, she leaned on one of the walls before pulling him in her warm embrace.

As she slowly slid her warm hands from his back, "Mi-kan," he managed to say.

"Shut up and please get well," she said, trying to hug him tight, sharing with him the remaining _warmth_ she has.

Natsume didn't say anything further as he was literally greeted by darkness.

.

.

The moment he fluttered those crimson eyes once again, they were still in the same position. However, he concluded that the rain had stopped for he can't hear any drops anymore from the inside. Sadly, the power supply hasn't turned on yet. Looking back, he had noticed she had fallen asleep. He placed his hands on his forehead to find his temperature back on track. Somehow, the fever was gone.

Yet upon his constant stir, she managed to sleepily open her eyes.

"Natsume, is your fever gone already?" she said tiredly.

Instead of answering, Natsume didn't utter a single thing as he faced her.

"Natsume?" she asked.

.

.

"_No_," he lied.

However, Mikan was too tired to check his temperature once again that she merely hugged him once again and bury herself in his chest.

"Then, wake me up when you're fine so we could think how to get out of here," she said as she yawned.

"Okay," he lied _again._

_._

Truth be told, he was already fine but he preferred hiding it.

.

.

"Mikan?"

"hm?"

"Do you feel cold in a way?"

"Huh? Yes," she said sheepishly. After all, the chilliness brought by the rain was still there.

And as she said so, he merely wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tight.

* * *

**o**

Activity eighteen ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

NEXT CHAP: UPSIDE DOWN

Please do review.

I was basically stuck worrying with this story rather than to worry for the exams next week. T_T Have you ever experienced author's block? But I do badly want to update this thing before exams… to at least make you all happy. :3 I do hope you appreciate it.


	19. act 19: upside down

Yay! Exams are finally over! So does school! Happy summer vacation to all!

Thank you to The Meepsta, HappyHam, dmystifiedregion, serpentine's fang, lemonandapples, MangAnimePrincess, SweetKaiariChan, Chocobeans, xXBluefangXx, simplicity[_dot_]as[_dot_]hell and Sara tiger for your reviews.

My apologies to simplicity[_dot_]as[_dot_]hell for the typo error. peace!

I kind of planned that maybe starting from this chapter, there'll be more reality events than the movie scenes and also flashbacks to highlight the past and the real story of their lives. Hope you'll enjoy reading!

**CHAP NINETEEN: **For you turn my whole world upside down! R&R

* * *

**o**

Activity Nineteen

**UPSIDE DOWN**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

The moment she fluttered those big brown orbs open once again, she was surprised to see everything around her in pink tints and shades. There were Sakura pictures everywhere and things femininely arranged –kind of like her room.

As she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, she scratched her head in utmost annoyance as she tried to remember everything that happened last night. As she scanned the place,

**FLASHBACK from Activity 18**

.

"Mikan?"

"hm?"

"Do you feel cold in a way?"

"Huh? Yes," she said sheepishly. She was tired to say more.

The next thing she knew, she was trapped in his embrace as she submit herself to total darkness.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Wait!_

Suddenly,

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"Come in," she simply said as her voice cracked from being worn out last night.

As she said so, the door was opened wider by a brown-haired girl with frilly aprons and a silver tray containing a glass of milk and a plate of freshly-baked cookies. With total carefulness and warning, the newly-arrived girl came towards her bed.

"Mikan-sama, how's your fever?" she asked as she cautiously placed the tray on a small table just beside her bed.

"Wait, I had a fever?" Mikan confirmed, totally shocked by what she just heard. Okay, she remembered everything that happened last night alright. But what she never knew was that she had a fever! All that she could recall was that it was Natsume who got a temperature above normal and not her.

"Um… yes, Mikan-sama, when a man with jet black hair carried you home past twelve, you were raging with fever. He even insist to stay here with you but I see he was tired as well so I just told him to go home," the servant replied as she offered Mikan her prepared breakfast.

"But he does tell me to give you some pancakes for breakfast the moment you wake up, I didn't even know why. Sadly, I couldn't find the right ingredients especially for your favorite maple syrup so I just made you cookies instead," she continued. Mikan didn't say anything further as she merely listened to everything the girl, Mimi, has to say –but deep inside, was actually flattered by Mimi's confession regarding last night.

_._

_He… remembered._

_._

**FLASHBACK**

.

As one brunette shivered under her pink blankets, the rain continuously poured outside. It was already past seven and almost four hours had passed since her fever began. Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira didn't know what to do. They tried convincing her to go to the hospital but all she says was a loud "NO!" unfortunately, Ruka was not in town since he had some important business outside the municipality.

When you enter her gloomy room, there'd be no more sounds to hear but the thunder booming and her teeth clattering. Yet amidst the uneasy silence, there was a sudden loud knock by her door. With her frail and shuddering voice, she acknowledged the person to come in.

The moment she said so, a lad with raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs came to view. He was holding some cellophane which most like contains… _food_.

"Nat-su-me," she managed to say.

The lad didn't utter anymore as he slowly came towards her direction. Settling the cellophanes in her bed as if not caring whether the mattress gets wet or not, he pulled out a plastic cup filled with iced tea and some pancakes.

"I heard from Auntie Yuka you didn't eat your breakfast today. Eat idiot! It'll make you well. It's still nine in the morning, it isn't late yet for breakfast," he said, trying to slice a piece of pancake.

As she looked at her alarm clock lying beside her, she was surprised that it was indeed nine o'clock. Having no other choice anyways, she just let him shove the piece of pancake in her mouth.

Silently, they ate their own breakfast –not noticing that as they munch their own food, the rain had subsided outside, ending the storm that started two days ago. And from too much tiredness, they fall asleep on the messed up bed, not caring whether the ants feast upon their leftover food or not. The next thing they knew was that when they woke up almost twelve noon, Mrs. Yukihira was already screaming with extreme relief after checking Mikan's temperature.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The moment she stopped reminiscing, Mimi wasn't already found in her room but a single envelop was left in her bed, right in front of where she sat. As she held it in her hands, _N_,it says.

"Pick you up later," was the only words written on the letter inside the white envelop.

With a hesitant smile, she folded it back before placing it to its usual place.

Somehow, truth be told, she isn't sure. Sure thing she hates him –hates him for being her first best friend, her first boyfriend, her first love, her first… tear. Everything in her past seemed like to past in a blur. Although how hard she tried to forget everything, she just can't. Every detail replayed in her head as if it just happened yesterday. After all, he was the reason why she's currently behaving like this.

She used to be happy –very happy but somehow, right now, she thought as if everything was just faked. Now, she isn't sure whether he's playing her again or not. She wanted to release herself from this hellhole but something's just pulling her back –of course, to make the filming, the project a successful one. When she thought that she's almost closed to healing, everything suddenly breaks lose when she studied in Alice Academy and was chosen as the female protagonist of the movie.

Now, she couldn't help but feel the pain once again –for honestly speaking, everything in the movie was in one way or another, a bull's-eye to her real story.

**FLAHBACK**

.

Mikan and Natsume… they first came to know each other back when they were kinder. By observing how they behave with each other, one can possibly immediately conclude that both hated the other at some points. He was a jerk, as what she termed him while he considered her as an idiot. Even a simple matter regarding choosing whether the right color to use would be red or pink, they would fight over it with no end.

Serina was their adviser that time. And as she watched them both fight endlessly, she finds their bickering quite entertaining rather than annoying. Upperclassmen who had gone under her a long time ago also considered her a matchmaker. When she senses or feels that both people need to be together or are compatible for each other, she would without a doubt use every possible mean to lead them to each other's arms.

Her plans never miss. And as stated, she had indeed successfully brought the two together.

It was during their fourth grade when both Natsume and Mikan needed to stay late in school for some academic activity. Yet for some reasons, they had fought once again. It was raining hard that time. Being the man who gets easily pissed, he suddenly left her after they finished their job when in fact he was instructed to wait for him since she's a girl.

When Natsume was already far from the school proper, somehow he had met Serina-sensei by accident. She practically looked worried over something unknown. Well, honestly speaking, she had actually sensed that something's about to happen in school –something so wrong and big. It wasn't known how she got that feeling but as far as her instincts are concerned, she never goes wrong.

Meeting Natsume as a coincidence, she asked him to go back to school to get her class record when in fact; the class record was just an excuse. Well, she also felt as if Natsume must be concerned regarding this bad feeling she has. So, she asked Natsume instead to confirm her doubts.

When he felt as if he really has no choice, soaking wet, he traced back his previous trail.

And even when the school's figure was just a blur, somehow, he stopped midway when he heard _that _scream.

"HELP!"

Technically speaking, the moment he rescued her, he somehow grew that urge to protect her –seeing how vulnerable she actually is. Eventually, that was also the beginning of their friendship which leads to a… _disastrous_ love story in the end.

.

.

_Love is alive when it cares. It is dying when it forgets and dead… when it ignores._

They were already sixth graders that time, a year after her parents and Ruka left abroad.

January 1; her birthday and no Natsume came to view.

February 14; Valentine's Day and Natsume just mysteriously disappeared. He came the day after –February 15 with no explanations whatsoever.

March 3; their second anniversary and no Natsume came to greet her. No replies in her inbox. No messages –nothing!

Somehow, she starts to doubt.

_Love is alive when it is secured. It is dying when it starts to doubt and dead… when it doesn't trust at all._

Monday of the next week, no explanations came from him as always. She didn't ask –no for she might sound desperate like that. Instead, she just borrowed his phone and as she checked his inbox, no other name was seen besides the name… _Aya. _As she clicked it to open,

.

_RECEIVED: January 1_

_Natsume-kun! Don't forget our appointment! Come here as early as possible. –Aya_

.

_RECEIVED: February 14_

_Skip class! We need to meet ASAP. Meet you later. -Aya_

.

_RECEIVED: March 3_

_See me later. Be sure she won't see you. Take care. ^^ -Aya_

.

_RECEIVED: Today_

_See me later 7 pm sharp, same place as always. –Aya_

.

The moment she read those messages, she couldn't help but grew suspicious of his relationship with Aya or his relationship with her. Is he actually serious with her or not? But no, she never told him or asked him about that matter, she doesn't want to pry in his own personal life. So instead, she decided to stalk him. There's nothing wrong with it, right?

**o**

At exactly seven in the afternoon, with her casual outfit, she stood by the gates of his house –waiting for him to go out. Several minutes later, indeed he did come out. Keeping a low profile, she followed suit. Good thing he merely walked or else riding might make it more obvious since following cars are somehow hard to hide.

Few minutes of walking and she finally came to a stop when he went inside a weird-looking house. It was decent in a way but not that typical mansion. It wasn't a hut as well. It was more like a plain four-cornered cemented house with open windows.

At first, she decided to wait outside. It won't probably take long. For seconds, a minute, minutes, an hour she waited but he never came out. She almost fell asleep if it weren't for the mosquitoes that kept her awake.

After almost endless hours of waiting, she finally couldn't take it anymore that she decided to come closer and see what they're doing. The moment she shoves a tiny part of the curtain to peek a small fraction of the events currently happening inside, she gasps at the sudden scene she saw.

He was leaning on a wall opposite where she is. A girl's back was seen over his figure, like a piggy _front _ride. She wasn't really sure of what she saw but from the gasps and ecstatic whatevers, it was without a doubt that what she's thinking is really what is happening. With tears cascading down her fair cheeks, she left the place.

Of course, the next day, the great Natsume Hyuuga's day started with a loud slap in his cheeks and her firm voice that says they're done. As she walked away, she was expecting for him to run to her and apologize but… _he never did._

After graduation, he transferred school without any explanation and she never heard of him since then… that is… until now.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The moment she finished with the flashback, she couldn't help but let out a small smile.

As she rolled back in her bed and closed her eyes, she didn't know what may probably happen later in the afternoon. She wanted to bury the past behind. After all, _the past should not be considered a hindrance for her to experience new things. _Yet somehow, like the saying goes, it's easily said than done.

Corny as it may be but he _was_ her everything –that was something she could never deny. He was the one who made her happy, the whole reason her world turned _upside down. _Now that her life is indeed upside down, all she just hopes is that he would also be the reason to turn it back up. Yet also, for some reasons, she couldn't help but doubt as she momentarily closed her eyes.

* * *

**o**

Activity nineteen ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Basically, what happened the night they were trapped in the building is that… Natsume got a fever. He woke up and the thingy happened. She fell asleep and got a fever. By twelve, since the rain had stopped, the guard has returned, open the building and saw them both. Natsume didn't wake her up and instead brought her to her house.

I hope I explained even a fraction about the story. You can ask questions.

Technically, the flashback probably ends here since the next few chapters would be… wee! Of course… things; I figured out you're probably bored so I decided to have some fun next.

NEXT CHAP: ENTWINED

Please review.


	20. act 20: entwined

Thank you very much everyone for your continuous support. It helped me a lot, makes me update this story faster. Now, I'm asking you to please bear some more. I won't tell you how many chapter(s) is/are left before this end but it's close to its ending. Please continue your support. Thank you very much.

**CHAP TWENTY: **Love is like going to a theme park and riding all the rides you want. It makes you vomit and dizzy… yet… you've got to admit. All of it was worth experiencing for. R&R

* * *

**o**

Activity Twenty

**ENTWINED**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

"Okay, you got me here so… what?" she asked.

Somehow, at exactly seven in the evening, a car was parked outside Mikan's house. Since Ruka isn't still coming home, she has all the time for herself. Even though there was hesitance in her actions and her feelings, she still decided to come. What do you know; something _extraordinary _might come along the way between them.

This time, however, there were no blind folds or any other romantic methods of hiding surprises. It was just that. He got her. She goes out with him. They ate dinner together before he took her to a place where they usually played _before._

Back when they were just first graders, though it was the truth that they were enemies, still, kids are kids –they play. And they usually play in _DreamWorks _land. It's a playground with simple balloon designs but guarantee it; it has all the rides you want to try on. It's not really located in the center of the city. In fact, it was kind of built at the farthest part of it. Maybe its isolation is the cause why it was shut close –no budget.

And… she was kind of puzzled why he brought her here. There's nothing to ride. The power supply was basically shut down. It was just nothing but pitch blackness –well of course, besides the light emitted by Luna, the moon.

"So, what now?" she asked again when her company, Natsume, didn't bother answering her first question.

"By the way, I want to thank you for, for last night," she continued as she kicked a random rock, interweaving her hands behind her back.

Natsume was ahead of her for a step or two and hearing her say thank you made him somewhat contented inside.

"No problem," he answered with a monotonous voice.

They came to a halt before a waist-length machine. It was covered with dust and webs from the top but Natsume didn't seem to care. He wiped it all out using the handkerchief he had in his pocket –the handkerchief Mikan recognized as his favorite one.

"Stop Natsume, use mine," she offered, trying to stop him before its condition worsens.

"No, I had started. Let me finish," he countered.

After almost five minutes of wiping, the buttons and switches were already clean.

"What do you plan by doing that?" she asked, curious.

Natsume didn't utter a single word but his usual, 'hn.' As he clicked a button,

_On…_

_On…_

_On…_

The whole theme park was suddenly covered by its usual bright lights. Mikan brought her hands to her mouth, trying to stifle her surprise. You see, Natsume knew the park was her favorite place –it was special for her since it's where her _jii-chan_ usually brings her before he… left. Even after he passed away, it was already Natsume's turn to her there every day with no fail –to make her happy… that is until… _they broke up._

"It's beautiful," she said, teary-eyed. She thought that after hearing the news of _DreamWorks _land being shut down, she wouldn't be given another chance to see its height once again and it made her sad; but right now, right now is like making what she once thought as impossible to possible.

"God, I missed this place," she said; obscurely making Natsume pleased by what she just said.

"Eh, you just smiled Natsume!" she squealed.

"Tch, you make me feel as if I'm the one who rarely smiles _nowadays_," he answered.

She pinched his cheeks. "You once were and you're still right now," she answered before tugging his sleeves.

"Where are we going," he dumbly asks.

"We're taking the roller coaster now of course!" she answered with utmost joy.

Natsume couldn't let go of his smirk as he made loose his gripped sleeves from her hold. Mikan's face fell from his sudden gesture and mentally cursed herself. _Stupid Mikan! What were you thinking? Of course you and him can't possibly be together again, can you? _She thought for herself.

She tried not to tear up. She has to be strong and being strong she'll surely be. She was about to run ahead, giving her best to stay away from him as best as she could when… a hand suddenly stopped her.

When Mikan spun around, Natsume wasn't looking at her but down to the ground –literally. As she followed her gaze right to their hands, he noticed he had slowly slipped his hand right to hers –_intertwining_ it together.

"Nat-su-me," she said, unbelieving his sudden actions.

When hazel and crimson orbs met, there was nothing left to be said. His rare killer smile was enough to convey a lot of meanings, both before and probably _until _now.

"Let's go," he said, now taking the lead of pulling her.

**o**

As they both pull down their restraints, Mikan looked at Natsume nervously.

"You're still scared, aren't you?" he asked. She didn't reply but face the other way around. Natsume knew what it meant. So, thinking this only thing as his only method to calm her down, he held her hands.

"Everything will be fine," he calmly said. Mikan smiled.

Somehow, their rides were also advanced. Since there was no operator to operate the whole ride, what Natsume said was to push the 3-minute preparatory timer. It was designed for emergency purposes and emergency purposes only. When there are no operators and some hardheaded kids wanted the ride, they'll just press it and the coaster will turn on after 3 minutes. Therefore, if they don't want to be pulled up with one foot dangling, they should act fast. By the end of three minutes, it is very important that the riders are already in their seats with their over-the-shoulder restraints pulled down. Three minutes is more than enough, right?

And in no time,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**o**

"You gave me a heart attack back there!" Mikan said, trying to catch her breath. She could handle the roller coaster all right but seemingly, right after they finish riding the coaster, Natsume had pulled her to the –guess. Yup, he had pulled her to the horror train. She admits that in reality, she's not scared of ghosts but when they're on amusements like that, it is without a doubt that having goose bumps is totally unavoidable.

"I thought you'd gotten over that fear when we separate," he teased.

_I wonder what were you doing those times, _was what Mikan thought the moment he stated those words.

"So, want to ride the Ferris wheel?" he questioned, trying to change the topic the moment he noticed her downright expression. Too bad that even though she physically looked as if she bought the topic but mentally, she really did… not.

With pure hesitance in her voice, "oh, sure," she answered.

You see, Mikan's not afraid of the Ferris wheel thought like coasters, it's related to height. She's afraid of the fact to be enclosed with him –enclosed in a cramped place with him to be exact. As all of you knew, Mikan was really uncertain way before he picked her up and thanks to his short reminiscent statement, her doubt has sparked once again. Something's wrong –that was a fact, an understated fact. Something is terribly wrong with her. He broke her heart and there is no way she'll be falling for him _again_. It simply doesn't work out.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. They were already inside and the ride had already started. Mikan didn't look at him, kept her head down all the time. She has nothing more to say. Yes, it was true that ever since they rode the coaster, he had somehow wiped those doubts away. Yet the moment he said those 'we separate' words plus his idea of taking her to the Ferris wheel, well, his loss.

As everyone knows, Ferris wheels move too slow. Thus, to make the ride worthwhile, Mikan find it amusing to think everything that happened in her life through and through –you know, just to pass the boredom. Somehow, that uneasy feeling she once had inside started to kick once again. Her confusion's misleading her. Her feelings are taking over her mind.

"Mi-ka-n," he said, moving closer.

"Please Natsume, stay away," she involuntarily stated, "-please."

Her words seem to sting him like a bee. He was left utterly speechless, seeing her how hurt she is. From that, Natsume therefore concludes that she's thinking about the past once again –_their past. _And it bugs him. He also couldn't deny that he's all to blame as well but…

"I thought we're done with all this," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Please Natsume, just please!" she stated as tears start to slowly pour out, "Tell me Natsume, I want to know what your purpose is for this?"

"You're still thinking of the past, aren't you?"

"How can I not? Just tell me what?"

"You're being too emotional!" _Well, she really is, isn't she? But who wouldn't be?_

She wasn't given the chance to since coincidentally after he gave his comment, the ride stopped and the door was automatically opened. She ran out instinctively of course. Probably those were her reflexes acting up. She wanted to go out –head out.

But unlike the past, Natsume isn't just going to stand there and watch her run once again. Nope, not this time. For once in his life, he would let go of his coolness and quit acting like a douche!

He ran after her. But the moment he caught her, he was determined and was sure not to just catch her hands. Everything that happened in their lives –those years she was far from him, every part of the film has sparked his manly hormones once again. And he's determined to not just grab her hands this time but her as whole, not just bits and of course, that includes her… _heart._

He hugged her hard. The moment he did so, the rain had taken its part too. Somehow, rain sure do know when to fall and when not to. It's like those artificial sprinklers in movie sets. It knows when to be turned on and off for dramatic effects.

"Natsume, please let me go! You win! You made me a loser! You made me a fool. Now, you're happy? Let me go!" she struggled but Natsume's too stubborn to say 'yes' to her demands.

She cried harder but he tightened his grip also. It's like a balanced tug-of-war.

"What does it take for me for you to hear what I have to say?" he yelled, loosening his grip. Yet somehow now that her bounds are loose, she didn't run and kept on weeping.

"Nothing is going on between me and Aya. You knew it perfectly well but you keep on thinking the otherwise. I tried to explain it to you but you didn't listen. When you asked for us to break up, I couldn't say more."

"You had a choice Natsume! You had a freaking choice!"

"You don't know anything Mikan," he stated, head faced down whilst his knuckles turned pale from too much clenching.

Unconsciously, she stood up and gripped his shoulders.

"Then tell me, Natsume. What's something I do not know?" she asked almost desperately.

He held her hands before shrugging it off. Then, he faced her. With a painful face, he cupped her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Mikan. Trust me. And I don't intend to hurt you further."

"Natsume, all I want are explanations," she uttered.

"Mikan, in love, there're no explanations. I do hope you know that but I can't be selfish. So, I want to ask you, I've got to know. I've got to know –do you still love me or not. Say yes and we'll start again. Say no and I'll let you go. We go with the shooting as if nothing happened, as if we're just friends," he uttered with a painful expression.

Her heart quickened its pace the moment he said those questions. Her heart says her to say yes but her pride is taking its play. _Damn it! Just speak!_

"" she couldn't say anything. It is without a doubt that she is a coward herself so she can't possibly have any right to put all the blame to Natsume.

_Mikan! You . are . a . coward!_

When he heard nothing from her, he simply let out a soft chuckle. _Too good to be true and you acted like a complete idiot! _Natsume teased himself, trying to maintain the little sanity he has. When he knew that he won't be saying no matter how long he waits, he backed out. _Stupid!_ He reminded himself.

_Because you really are one!_

'_Shut up stupid conscience!' _he muttered mentally.

Just within a step or two, a voice broke the raining or is it reining silence.

"Natsume," it said.

He wasn't even able to complete his three-hundred sixty degree turn when his lips were instantly smashed by soft ones. His eyes widen from shock. He never expects her courage. But it isn't the perfect time to doubt. Nope!

As he gently snaked his arms to her back, he gently pulled her towards him as he bent down. With a smirk, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss –it was nothing but a passionate kiss, a kiss though passionate but pure. It was their first kiss from their break up, from their unexpected isolation from the other. And he don't have any more intention but to NOT let her go once again, not to replay their haunted past. He loves her so much _but no way will he say it in front. _The height of his ego is way taller than Mt. Everest itself. But now that everything is fine, he'll just have to let go of all those past and focus on the present, take advantage of them being _entwined _to take everything to its height. He won't chicken out this time. He's sure of that. And he's sure everything will be alright… it just have to.

* * *

**o**

Activity twenty ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Cliché much? Please tell me what you think so I could update this faster.

NEXT CHAP: PARTNERS

Please review.


	21. act 21: partners

For the lack of better words, I want to thank you all for your continuous support.

This chapter is not edited –just made longer. Yay! Hope this would suffice already. I also added a few details that might help as flashbacks for the next chapter/s. Anyhow, if I still got the time, I could re-edit this one but don't hope. NOTE: The date mentioned below stayed as is, still the same as the date I first published this chapter. Anyway, I'm almost close to ending. Can you give me reviews? I'll surely update the next chapter of this tomorrow if you do! I accept flames as long as it's related.

**CHAP TWENTY-ONE: **This is not the end. This is just the beginning, I know. R&R please

* * *

**o**

Activity Twenty-One

**PARTNERS**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

March 22, 2011, two months and eleven days after the change of Mikan's life had started. Two months and eleven days yet a lot of things had happened; things which may be bad for some or romantic for others. Nonetheless, Mikan tried not to care –they both tried _not _to care. Since for them, what matters most is their opinion for themselves. Yes, she could've just struggled more. But if you think about it, when you really love a certain someone in reality, would you even dare try struggle away from him or her? Yes, Natsume had hurt her before but everything is already part of her past; and she knew everything that happened probably had its reasons –or is there really one?

The day after that night at the abandoned theme park, you could say they started hanging out. Though it may not be that alarming for some, but some indeed obviously argued this current trend –and most of it was a Luna fan.

Technically, after the successful talent showcase, the two became the hottest gossip in school. For some reasons, Ruka neither utter a single argument nor does he also had a plan to talk to Mikan. Practically, he was constantly avoiding the brunette. Luna became distant for some reasons too though not obviously but they both feel it: Ruka, Luna, Tsubasa and even Hotaru.

"Natsume," she uttered.

They were currently resting under their favorite Sakura tree –once and present favorite Sakura tree. Seated side-by-side, though she had the need and want to lay her head in his built shoulders, Mikan fought the urge not to. Natsume, on the other, merely closed his eyes but his ears never shut close to everything she says.

"Hn," he replied, well, as usual. What else is new?

""

Nothing. They're conversations always ends there –she couldn't find any other words to continue their talks. Period. It ends with silence –always end with silence. However, none between them opposes this silence. It's like this silence was agreed by both of them. Then later on, they would continue the day _as if_ nothing happened.

.

Afternoon recess of the same day and Mikan was left alone in the room. She wanted to confront Hotaru about the matter and Natsume hinting her plans, left her to grab some snacks for himself.

"Hotaru," she called, almost running to grab the hand of her best friend.

As she did so, the latter merely spun around in annoyance of which was sadly easily recognized by the brunette.

"Ho-ta-ru," she stammered, taken aback by her expression.

No words are enough to start their chat. Her pure cold look was enough to tell her a lot of things –annoyance, uncertainty or anger maybe. From this, Mikan's words were left hanging in her mouth –unable to speak.

"N-Never mind," she said before withdrawing herself.

Little did she know, "I'm sorry, Mikan," she whispered as she too went away with her chilly countenance.

**o**

"_Attention all seniors, you're graduation ball partners are already posted on the bulletin boards. Again, attention all seniors, you're graduation ball partners are already posted on the bulletin boards. We expect that you'd be guided accordingly and the event would result neatly a week from now. Thank you," _Serina, the assistant principal announced from the school speakers.

_**#KRING#**_

Just in time the bell rang for dismissal. Almost immediately, the students scrambled up their seats before rashly going out of the room –towards the bulletin boards. Mikan and Natsume on the other hand decided to stand up late, not wanting to add the stampede their classmates already created. When the commotion inside the room had subsided did they then both stood up and intertwined their hands with the other as they together marched out, heading towards the same direction their classmates had gone through –the bulletin boards.

"_Look, its Mikan and Natsume again!"_

They both heard the people remarked as they neared the list. That was just it. Mikan and Natsume. Their sama's and chan's are left hanging somewhere. Well, it's been like that ever since they both became the public figures. Figures with a lot of haters and less fans. They don't want world domination –they honestly don't. All they asked for was respect anyway. Is it that hard to give? But, sigh, guess it would be too late for now.

People looked at them as if they were their prey –the predator's sole prey. Even with their hands in front of their mouths, it is still without a doubt that they'd intentionally say loudly their rude comments about them.

"_Are they partners?"_

"_Duh! What else do you expect?"_

"_Nothing! Since when did they start hanging out?"_

"_Don't know. Others say she was the first one to start!"_

"_Really? WHAT. A. SLUT!"_

Mikan tried her best to ignore their nasty remarks. After all, those people who said those awful things probably doesn't know the real her. She just let it slip through. She thinks that if she'd try to defend herself from their idiotic comments, she'd be no less than an idiot herself. Like the saying goes, 'a dog waggle his tail if it knows the person and waggles its tongue if does not.' _They just don't know her. _She tried to think, tried to encourage herself but failed dejectedly. By the end of it, she was still left seen sighing in sad contemplation.

Natsume saw this sadness of hers. Her every action never passes him unknowingly. So to support her, he only did what gentleman's usually do at times like these. He slid his hand around her waist and urged her to ignore them and look at the list instead.

.

_**Yukihira Mikan – Hyuuga Natsume**_

.

Well, it really was expected –not just because the news regarding them going out had probably reached the faculty office but because of the fact that they were partners. However, since this day was nothing but filled with sadness, Mikan merely hugged him as she finally broke down in small tears. Natsume, on the other hand, just hugged her tight as they went away. Unknown to them both, one person was already looking at the two with a smile.

.

.

.

The ride back to Mikan's house didn't comprise of too much talking. She just sat quietly on the passenger's seat of Natsume's car. Okay, there was no talk at all between them –even after it had gone through almost twelve kilometer and had already passed her house maroon gates with a golden plaque 'Yukihira Residence' written on it. When his red Bugatti Veyron finally came to a stop right in front of a two-floored white cemented house, Mikan leaned harshly on her seat before sighing for the hundredth time.

"You alright?" he asked.

_Never knew this could me a much pain in the ass than before, _she thought. But of course, mentally. She wanted to dismiss the thought off. _If only she knew what all of them could be planning._

Anyhow, she looked up at his boy friend and gave him her daring smile. Better be used to it now. After all, she was already his the moment they left the park with her answer days ago. She never regretted her answer by the way. It's just that… Something's off and she just can't point what that 'off' thing is.

"I guess I'll go. Thanks!" she said before marching out.

Natsume didn't take the time to wait for her to come in the house as he immediately dashed away the moment she stepped out of the car. Too much for being a gentleman, huh?

Breathing the cool breeze bought by the night was refreshing for Mikan. At least, it could refresh her hot memories for now. As she scanned the place, well, nothing new could actually be seen. There was no neighborhood to look at; no new faces and things. Her house took up a large amount of land and thus, when built, was covered in thick big walls –isolated from the rest of society. But even before, Mikan wasn't able to detect this separation. It used to be unlike this… back when her parents were still here, Ruka and her still got along well, Hotaru always demanding for crabs every time she comes and Natsume visiting everyday just to play with the ducks and her by the pond. Yes, she could still picture those days in her head. Yet right now, she settled onto looking on the present. Those were the past and there's minimal possibility that it would come back again.

With a sigh and some final stretching, she looked up for a brief moment before finally, going inside.

.

.

.

Wearing her short shorts and spaghetti-strapped shirt, she went out of the bathroom with her hair covered by her pink towel neatly swirled atop her head. After she brushed her teeth, she was almost ready for bed. Seated in front of her mirror, the family picture she kept right next to her lotions suddenly caught her attention. Grabbing it, _I wished Ruka could've stayed here to at least, lighten up the house. _She sadly thought.

Ever since Ruka had arrived and had learned about Natsume, he took no time to hesitate to move out of the house. Said it was for the best. He'd only return back home when he's dear sister finally realizes her lesson. He could've taken their apartment instead but he didn't. He is clearly avoiding her now. _He clearly is, huh? _She thought, remembering the moment he fled away, before putting back the frame.

She was surprise though when the moment she placed it down and looked at the mirror…

"Ruka-nii?"

With a thud, he placed down his bags. Mikan turned around before running to hug her brother.

When they pulled away, "I thought you'd only come back when I finally learn my lesson," she asked with a genuine smile.

"Please –cough –don't flatter yourself. I –cough –still disagree with the –cough –guy! The only reason why I came back is because the landowner where I stayed and I had a bit of a fight," he answered.

"Why are you coughing?" she worriedly questioned.

"Well, whou wouldn't when your sister had a death grip?"

"Oops, sorry!" she apologized.

"You better be and I hope my bedroom's still intact and clean," he demanded.

"Of course!" she replied as she slowly led him to his room.

The moment they reached the well-cleaned area, Mikan decided to stay for a while and ask him various questions like where he lived those moments and all. Sadly, Ruka was not in the mood to answer that he merely gave her nods, why would I tell you and those stuffs. Well, Mikan hinted that probably Ruka stayed with Hotaru and dismissed the thought immediately.

"It's good to have you back here Ruka-nii," she said with glee as she slowly marched out of his room.

But before he could bang the door close, "You should've avoided Natsume Hyuuga," he said.

"Again with this talk?" Mikan asked, almost annoyed.

"Nothing. Just saying. You don't know him," he added.

"Ruka-nii, only if you weren't always out with Hotaru before, you'd know that Natsume and I are already well-acquainted even before. Something just came up so not to worry. I'm already grown-up right now," she uttered.

"Suit yourself. Oh and please turn off the lights," he commanded, trying to switch the topic.

"Okay," she answered before switching off the lights and banging the door close.

.

_This day turned out pretty well after all… or not._

.

* * *

**o**

Activity twenty-one ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

The meaning of the summary here can mean literally or figuratively. Pssh… I know this chapter sucks. I had lost all my English knowledge and retort to kid's writing if you get what I mean. Anyway, I would still gladly accept your comments regarding this. Thank you very much.

Next few chapters would, I think, be boring but please hold on to this 'cause unknowingly… _it would just be a start of something big. _**:3 **Well, do you believe in the saying, "A thing overly sweet is much more suspicious-looking than a thing that is not?" O_O Okay, that was already a hint.

NEXT CHAP: BALL ROOM

Please review.


	22. act 22: ball room

**AGAIN, I AM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WOULD MAKE YOU BOIL IN ANGER. NxM WOULD FINALLY BE PUT TO A TEST.**

Cupid's Countdown, the movie, ended right there in the theme park scene. Well, yes, it's true that it happened in reality –but it was also aired. You get it, right? Anyway, thank you very much for your support. I couldn't reach this point without your help. Happy Summer to all

**CHAP TWENTY-TWO: **A lot of things can happen in one night. A lot of things can happen in a ballroom; things which may or may not be unlikely to happen. R&R please.

* * *

**o**

Activity Twenty-Two

**BALL ROOM**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

A week had passed and it seems like everything was in its rightful place… _or not_. Though it can't be helped that there are moments Ruka would not be in his usual self –depends actually on his mood swings. There are times he'd be good to Mikan; times when he'll ignore her or times when he'll just act as himself, his normal self. Or times when he'll act as the over-protective kind of brother.

Though the scene happening every day at school had subsided a bit, yet Mikan still can't move on to the fact that something suspicious is going on around the campus. Natsume's acting a little bit weird too. Ever since their project, Cupid's Countdown TV Series had ended, you could say these weird things start to happen.

He would rarely show up at their meetings. He would act like his usual cold and mysterious self once again, as if they two weren't dating. And most of the time –he would give excuses. Mikan started to doubt these actions he is starting to show. Well, who wouldn't? These weird actions somehow gave her the feeling that he's hiding something from her –again. And it sure does left her paranoid –again.

Time sure does fly fast as one brunette stood right in front of a body-length mirror. She was wearing a red dress with layered skirt that hung right above her knees, matching her two-inch gladiator heels. She sighed. This dress was specially imported from abroad, a graduation gift from her parents.

.

Alice Academy's sure do weird, not to mention –different from other schools. Supposedly, grad balls should take place right after graduation. But theirs –it's different. Grad ball, in Alice Academy, happens right before graduation.

"Hey, sis, you ready?" Ruka said as he knocked thrice before opening the door wider.

Mikan spun around to greet his brother, only to find him gawking at her in amazement. Mikan shrugged the thought off. After all, she was already used to Ruka doing that kind of gesture as his own weird way of complimenting the clothes she wears. As a sisterly gesture, she smiled at him –unknowingly making him nervous for a brief while.

Ruka, after all those years, had quite gotten fond of his sister. It actually made him proud to announce what an independent, daring lady she had become. He was just kind of like the mysterious, strange brother. You know, acting and showing her the opposite and all in front of the public. Technically, he had adopted that kind of attitude from Hotaru. Well, who wouldn't be changed when you're actually living with your emotionless girlfriend for quite some time already?

Mikan was precious to him and he would give his all just to make her happy. Thus, explains why he's acting like the over-protective brother here. She was the unica hija in the family, her supposed twin. And like a twin, it got him sad after sensing her downright expression –as well as nervous, nervous for the fact that he too felt as if something bad is going to happen –_or could that really be the reason._

Anyhow, "let's go," he uttered.

From there, he turned around to leave. Mikan followed behind.

After some time walking and going down the winding staircase, he had finally led her to his newly brought blue convertible parked outside.

"Nice car," Mikan complimented.

"Thanks," he answered as he went to open the passenger seat for her.

"Um… I thought Nats-"

Just then, Ruka dug his hands onto his pockets and retrieve with him his cellular phone before throwing it towards the brunette.

"He texted me he can't come to pick you up," he uttered, leaving her speechless.

So, with a heavy heart and a boiling mind, she immediately and madly returned his cell phone without even looking at it. Well, she practically trusts his brother and thus, believed that Natsume indeed texted it to him. With an annoyed look, she marched right inside his car. Her mind went blank and angry. Thus, to the point of ignoring something she shouldn't have ignored and might've led her to something suspicious –_Natsume texted Ruka? _Quite odd, really, if you'd remember that Natsume and Ruka were in a bit of dispute, right?

**o**

The moment Mikan entered the school's gym, people were suspiciously looking at her –as if ready to pounce over her and take their prey down. However, Mikan was in no mood to deal with them individually right now. They sure do have her pissed. Totally pissed. All she wanted was some respect and it seems like they weren't even a fraction of doing just that. Now, all she wanted was to end this over with –all of it.

As she marched towards the stage, leaving Ruka behind, she actually caught Natsume drinking his wine with his usual smirk by the corner. And it made her angrier. More pissed. More infuriated. You get the words.

.

.

Leaning over the microphone, "mic test," she started, catching everyone's annoyed faces immediately.

But no time to back down now. She's already here, in front of all of them. She had to finish this and return everything to normal. It used to be unlike this before. And she missed that 'before' already. Though, yes, she's not really demanding for that 'before' to immediately turn back. Honestly, she's not asking them to return to their usual praises for her. Just the respect. At least, this 'now' would turn into something much lighter and better. After all, she's still human and she got feelings.

_What is she planning to do right now? _She heard someone whispered but just smiled in return.

She turned to look at Ruka who was already standing at the entrance, looking at her with confusion. Then, she turned to Natsume –who was now looking at her as if saying, 'I don't know that woman.' Hotaru was just seated on one of the tables, eating alongside Tsubasa and the rest. They didn't even bother raise their heads just to hear or see her out. Everyone had practically abandoned her side now.

"Um… To start with you all, I know you're probably asking why I'm standing in front of you right now. To tell you honestly, I don't even know it myself. But I guess you all do. You see, I've been trying my best out here to treat you all fairly. Yes, you might say I could be the heartless classmate or batch mate you once had but to think of it, did I ever hurt you like this? Look, I am not asking for your praises and all if that's what you're all thinking. All I need is the respect everyone needs –as a person, as a classmate and as a friend. I am-" Mikan was already close to tears. Her hands trembled upon holding the microphone tighter.

But everyone didn't want her to finish. They had enough of her. So, they all stood one by one and grab their glasses filled with wines before looking at her with an evil smirk.

"Cheers!" everyone suddenly yelled in unison, raising their glasses as one blond man came in front and popped another wine open.

The gym was then filled with ecstatic laughs and hoots. Mikan stood petrified in her place as she watched everyone laugh. Ruka. Tsubasa. Even Hotaru couldn't hide the laughter she had. Just then, one crimson-eyed lad went to her with amusement written all over his face.

"That was the most idiotic speech I had ever heard," he commented, offering her white roses.

"Congrats Mikan," everybody cheered.

Suddenly, Mikan broke into small tears as she accepted his white roses.

"Seriously, they said congrats and all you did is cry," he joked.

"Shut up! These are tears of joy, pervert! I never expected this," she answered as she let out a small chuckle while wiping her fallen tears at the same time.

**FLASHBACK**

After Cupid's Countdown became a hit TV Series in Japan, the thought of having a celebration hit Mr. M's great head –as a tribute for the hard work his cast had showed as well as the full cooperation the whole school had offered.

Everyone was already gathered in their meeting place except for one person –Mikan.

"Where is that brunette?" M yelled.

No one answered for they actually didn't know. Natsume was also out of the question for he too doesn't know. He actually got there in time. Quite a surprise, huh? When in the first place, he was the only one who opposed the idea regarding having a stupid farewell meeting like this.

_She could still be sleeping right now. That baka sure slept hard whenever she's tired. _That was what is inside everyone's mind. They never said it aloud though for they could be wrong. Just then,

_Bang!_

The sound of folders being hit on the wooden table sure do brought the people back to Earth.

"Anyway, good you're finally backed to your senses. The reason why I'm calling you right now is, yes, for us to decide when the victory/celebration party will be. I want it to be memorable so I kind of decided to combine it with the senior's grad ball. I already asked permission from the principal. He said he didn't mind it at all," M started, entwining his hands on top of the desk. _Wow, it sure does rhyme! _Everyone thought.

"And I also have a favor to ask all of you," everyone's ears suddenly perked up. Okay, it wasn't usual that Mister M would ask a favor from them. So whenever that happens, they smell trouble.

"Until then, Mikan should not know of this. It is her fault for not being here and as agreed upon, she shall be punished," he further went on. Everyone sweat dropped. M could be this evil sometimes –especially when you wake up on the other side of his bed.

"Do I have myself quite clear?" he demanded; his voice powerful.

"Yes sir," everyone answered, quite afraid to go against his orders.

.

So, everyone was left with no choice but to work together to make Mister M's punishment towards Mikan successful –and yes, both Ruka and Natsume was left with no other choice but to cooperate with each other too.

.

The plan was simple: ignore her… until grad ball.

.

M explained that's what people deserves for ignoring important farewell meetings like this.

.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 21**

.

Unknown to them both, one person was already looking at the two with a smile.

.

_My plans are working, _M thought from the sidelines.

.

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

As one brunette slowly went down the stairs, more people seemed to greet her –this time, positive ones. As she look at the table where her friends were, they too were mouthing congratulations towards her.

"You too," was the only thing she could say.

Just then, the room dimmed as soft music was played. In no time, Natsume pulled the white roses away from her grasp, placed it on a table before asking her for a dance. Well, she couldn't say no.

**o**

Mikan and Natsume were already dancing in the middle of the room for quite some time now… but she still sensed that even if it was her who's in front of him, his mind was left wandering to somewhere else. She noticed it by how he shifts his eye left and right, as if looking for someone.

"Natsume, are you looking for someone?" she finally asked.

""

But got no replies.

Minutes later, "Um… excuse me for a while," he suddenly excused as he broke himself from their dance and went away. Mikan was literally left wide-eyed in her place, unable to think clearly what to do next. He just… left her –again. _Now this seems rather suspicious._

He had left her hanging in deep contemplation and somehow, she just stood there. Unable to move. Unable to speak. In the middle of the dance hall –alone.

But when a lad accidentally hit her back, it somehow acted as a medium that whacked her head out and send her back in this world. Her foot started to move. Then, the other… until she could finally see herself running around the room, looking for one person –Natsume Hyuuga.

For minutes, she hovered here and there –hoping to find that raven haired lad. But to no avail.

When she was about to give up, she suddenly heard something. It was like a voice, a voice which she easily identified as his. Thinking that he was actually near where she's situated, she followed the voice –until it lead her to the most unlikely places.

She was still on the dance halls, yes, but on the corner-most part of the room –somewhere where less people or students could be seen. She kept on advancing… until two silhouettes stood right before her very eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" a girly voice said as she shoves the boy she's with and started to back out.

But it's as if the boy doesn't want to give the girl up just yet. So he tried his best to grab her arms and spun her around.

"It's ove-"

Yet the girl was left hanging in her speech when the guy suddenly smacked her mouth with his.

Mikan didn't believe what she was seeing. After all, it was dark and she must've probably heard the wrong name. So she decided to come a little bit closer but still left herself concealed in shadows. What do you know? Curiosity sure does kill a cat like her.

Coincidentally, the clouds that had previously covered the radiant moon were now carried by the wind. Thus, shedding some light on the dim lit area.

The moment she came closer and had confronted her whereabouts, her eyes were left wide open as she tried to cover her mouth out of shock.

.

.

It was Natsume Hyuuga alright…

.

Passionately kissing someone she least expects.

* * *

**o**

Activity twenty-two ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Guess! Guess! Can you guess who it is?

NEXT CHAP: (It's a secret. Telling it would give the answer away)

Suspense is already building up here and I'm about to give more bombs.

So I am humbly asking you to please review or I'll not update. Seriously. :))


	23. act 23: beneath lies

I apologize if this is not the kind of update you all have been waiting for. But I just want you to know that I will update this story sooner than expected. Still, please keep posted. Thank you!

To those who want explanations, you can ask me anytime! I'd be willing to answer them.

**CHAP TWENTY-THREE: **Not all you see, not all you hear, not all you know of speaks about the truth. Because most of the times, the _real_ truths are already buried beneath the sinful pits of lies and greed. R&R

* * *

**o**

Activity Twenty-Three

**BENEATH LIES**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

"Mikan!" Ruka called as he watched his crying sister walk out of the celebration.

He was about to run after her and ask her what was the cause of all this drama… until Hotaru pulled him by the arm.

"I'll talk to her," she said. Ruka doesn't have much of a choice but to nod. After all, whether he says yes or no, it will always be Hotaru who'd win in the end.

Hesitantly, he heaves out a sigh before bobbing his head up and down. Seeing him do so, the raven-haired girl then got a napkin and wiped his face before slowly standing up. Ruka could only look at her retreat outside as he sat down in deep contemplation.

Truth be told, yes, he already knows who's behind all of this. There could be no other person behind all of this actually. And he probably might have the slightest idea where this might lead into. Well, he just hoped it won't come… to that point.

.

"Mikan," an emotionless voice spoke behind.

The brunette was sadly sitting on the corridors of the gym's balcony. _Wow, their gym got a balcony! What kind of gym is that? _But again, yes, their gym got a balcony. She was sitting on its corridors with her downright expression, her feet dangling when she sensed someone's presence. Knowing who it would be, she spun around… only to meet the violet orbs of the infamous Hotaru Imai, the person who now became Mikan's confidante.

"Hotaru," she said, still in her sad tone.

"So the emotionless baka is back once again now, huh?" Imai started as she gradually neared the brunette.

""

Mikan didn't have to answer that one. She just sat there, torn apart as she simply tried her best to suck in the peacefulness of the night –letting the gentle breeze carry with it all the pain and sorrow she felt at the same time. Unknowingly, a tear suddenly fell from her hazel orbs. Hotaru couldn't take the dramatic scene the brunette had started. But she knew she couldn't help her too. Believe it or not, yes, she might've had the slightest idea who was behind this thing but her knowledge was just limited. Shocking as it may seem for Hotaru's knowledge be limited but that's the truth. She wouldn't want to tell Mikan her guesses though too for she could be wrong.

"What happened baka?" Hotaru asked, wanting Mikan to be honest with her for her to help the idiot.

Mikan sighed.

.

_Coincidentally, the clouds that had previously covered the radiant moon were now carried by the wind. Thus, shedding some light on the dim lit area._

_The moment she came closer and had confronted her whereabouts, her eyes were left wide open as she tried to cover her mouth out of shock._

_._

_._

_It was Natsume Hyuuga alright…_

_._

_Passionately kissing someone she had least expected –Aya._

.

Well, it was already expected. Hotaru didn't know what to do but to look at her, her eyes devoid from any possible emotions. But Mikan knew she cared.

"You know, you could just-" she was about to tell Mikan her advice when the sound of unwanted commotion could be heard not far from where they are.

"Get off me you thugs!" they heard a manly voice said; a voice too deep and too familiar for the both of them.

Moments of silence had passed between them, only looking at each other –both trying to crack their heads open and remember who the owner of that voice was. Suddenly…

"Mister M!" they arrive at the conclusion, looking at the other with bewilderment –hoping someone would tell them that the owner's voice was not the fat director.

But nope, it got to be him. They were positive.

So, Mikan jumped from her place and together with Hotaru, they head towards the place where they thought the voice comes from.

.

It led them outside the gym, towards where big trees and bushes were located; where the moonlight was concealed by the shadows it bring. They knew it was wrong to go there. After all, a lot of things could happen in darkness. And to think that they were alone –two girls ambling on a place like that, unguarded. Well, it's insane!

"Hotaru, I guess we should go back! I think it's not Mister M after all," Mikan asked, finally showing her lack of courage. But Hotaru knew too well what she meant.

"Let's go," the certain raven-haired girl could only say. She took once last glance ahead before turning away –back towards where people were at the gym, where they knew they'll be safe.

But even before both of them could turn and broke into a run, they were already covered by the shadows of three obese guys, the fat guys whom Mikan recalled as those men who wanted to molest her.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 5**

.

Three obese guys were huddling over a certain chick. After they had smacked her body with a large stick, rendering her powerless and defenseless, and tore her clothes, exposing almost the things which should've been left exposed, however, they momentarily slowed down when they heard footsteps from their backs.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked, trying to sound tough.

"Oh ladies, we want nothing from you," fat guy one said with a snicker.

And with one swift move, two of them went right behind Hotaru and Mikan before cupping them with hankies containing… chloroform.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at the gym, everyone was still enjoying themselves, oblivious of the things happening outside. Suddenly, one panting lad came in. He was looking for someone. Well, actually, he was looking for two people. Then, he spotted one blond and one raven by its corners. No time to catch his breath, he ran to them.

"Natsume-san, Ruka-san," he said with pants after every word.

"What?" Natsume hissed, somewhat annoyed for breaking his conversation with Ruka.

"I, I was just walking outside when I saw three fat guys carrying two unconscious people towards a black sedan," he started.

"So?"

"H, Hotaru-chan and M, Mikan-chan," he continued, "they've been kidnapped."

"Say what?"

**o**

Rust... Sea... Gun powders…

More rust… Sea… Gun powders…

Those were the things Mikan had sensed when she had finally recovered.

She was sitting on the ground. Both feet and hands tied. She tried to free herself but she could not. It was tied securely. It's like it was bonded by a person experienced in knotting –possibly a scout. She tried to move her head left and right but all she sees is darkness. Her eyes were covered, and so is her mouth. Well, at least, she was sure Hotaru is safe. Mikan could feel her right beside, probably at the same situation she's at.

Then, suddenly, someone harshly grabbed her blindfolds before pulling it away –allowing her to finally see those same three obese men, as well as the place where they're at. From her observations, they were in a warehouse –a stinky powder-filled warehouse at that. She starts to stir and kick as she mouthed something inaudible. What can you say? Her mouth was still left bounded. Her eyes were close to tears but she kept on struggling, trying to fight it.

"What did she say?" fat guy one asked.

"Don't know, get her binds," fat guy three instructed.

Fat guy two did as he was told. And the moment Mikan's lips were already freed from the hankie, she spit out directly towards him.

"You itchb!"

"What do you want from us?" she yelled, ignoring his comments and curses.

"It's not us who wants something from you, little girl. It's-"

"Me," one ladylike voice continued somewhere right behind them.

The three douches then moved back, trying to give room for their newly-arrived mistress. Hotaru was still left unconscious. Mister M was nowhere to be found. Mikan tried to extend her neck, wanting to get a good view of the person behind all of this when…

"A, Aya-chan?" she asked, shocked at the sudden realization. Same hair. Same eyes. It was definitely her.

"Well, surprise?" she uttered as she did her devious laugh.

_How lame! _Mikan thought amidst the great commotion.

"Look. What do you want from us?" she hissed again, her restricted hands forming into fists.

"Oh God, that same question again, huh? Can't you at least greet me first? And oh, I see the great Imai is also here. This is bonus for me!" Aya said with glee. She was still in the same dress back when Mikan saw her in the gym hours ago. Red stiletto heels. Red dress. Red lipstick. Bingo! Her.

"Can you just tell us already? What do you want from us? Why are we here?" Mikan asked again, her voice increased. Slowly, Hotaru began to stir right next to her too.

"Cut the crap, Mikan. Don't make me sound as if I'm the stupid one. I know the real reason of the filming scenes," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikan asked, not sure where this story is heading off to.

"Oh well, of course, you do not know. Silly me!" Aya dramatize.

"Okay, to be honest with you dearie, I know what all of you are trying to pull off with all the acts and filming thing and all! It was so both Natsume and you could be together!" she started.

"I can't see the connection," Mikan asked, puzzled. She had that quizzical look in her face.

"Mister M and Narumi knew I am the one behind all the bombings happening in Japan. My late father's a mafia, what can I say, and I am asked to take his steps. The fatty trio here is just one of my million followers. They knew I'm behind all of these problems and they wanted to unmask me to the police. But they have no proof. Hence, they decided to strike my weakest point –Natsume! They both used you and him just so I'd go nuts and start my plan. So that, eventually –it might lead to this. I will reveal to you all the secrets and so that I may show to you my hideout," she explained.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I was the one who sent these three to molest you back then. I thought I was the upper hand that time but I guessed I was wrong. It was all a set-up, a set-up of the genius Mister M so that you and Natsume would be back again for me to go nuts once _again_. How pathetic?" she hissed.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 5**

.

And as they walked on the dim environment, unknown to them, there was a person watching behind one of the trees –concealed by the darkness. With a grin, the person walked to the opposite direction, both hands in his pockets.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_(A/n: So, the person there was Mister M. He didn't like to intervene because he just want Mikan and Natsume do the mushy2 thing for them to get back together –to make Aya boil in anger… etcetera.)_

"But oh, everything's taken care of now," she said, "Your favorite director's about to die. You both will soon too! Oh, I can't believe this! A happy ending for me! The swan lake's about to kiss its lake goodbye… oh yes and the ice queen too!" Aya squealed in delight.

Mikan sweat dropped. If she wants to get out of here alive, she has to do something. But she doesn't know what to do. She was tied –securely. She wanted to ask Hotaru but she was far beyond reach. The ice queen was still half-awake, probably the person who had inhaled most amounts of the chloroform. How smart of them! They knew that Hotaru could always think fast for an escape plan –no matter how desperate the situations are. So, they decided to put more chloroform in her. Now, Mikan felt useless.

Well, actually, there's only one thing she could do for the meantime –_distract._

"Why are you doing all this, Aya-chan?" Mikan questioned, desperate.

"Me? Of course, I wanted to be the queen of Japan. And I want Natsume to be the king," she answered. _Bleh! King and queen? Pathetic._

"You can have Natsume for yourself. Please, let us go."

"No can do sweetheart. You see, I'm a greedy person and I don't want competition. You don't have to be blind dear. We both know Natsume loves you alone," Aya told her, quite pained to mention the last three words.

"Me? But he kissed you!"

"You are one naïve person, huh? He knew about all of these things more than what you imagined. But I threatened him. If he tells a single soul about all of this, it would be goodbye to you. He wanted to end this but he doesn't want to involve people, especially you –his heart. He knew too well what I can do, so he just decided to shut his mouth and act as my puppet. Yes, he sacrificed his all just to save your stupid as.s. So, you should be thankful for him actually."

**FLASHBACK from Activity 2**

.

"I know what you're trying to pull off with the suggestions earlier, even during Homeroom. It won't work so better stop it, Naru," the raven-haired boy coldly uttered while hanging his wet white shirt on top of his shoulder. He then tiredly exited the dance room, leaving his teacher to slump back in his chair and sigh while covering his face with both hands.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wait! So-"

"Oh wait, there's also one more thing I forgot to tell you about. Ha-ha! Silly me! I forgot to comment about one thing, one mistake that you have missed…"

.

.

.

_(A/n: O_O what could it be?)_

* * *

**o**

Activity twenty-three ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Hopefully, I'll finish next chapter soon. Well, is it okay if it's super duper long? -_- anyhow, I'll find ways to shorten it. b^-^d sounds alright?

NEXT CHAP: (something! XP I won't be telling you anymore what the next title is. You guess it)

Please review. It's just one click away and you can rant whatever you want to, well, rant about.


	24. act 24: an act

Thank you very much for the support everyone. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this.

**CHAPT TWENTY-FOUR: **Your mistake? You have fallen for the bait of my tricks! Read and Review please

* * *

**o**

Activity Twenty-Four

**AN ACT**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

"_Wait! So-"_

"_Oh wait, there's also one more thing I forgot to tell you about. Ha-ha! Silly me! I forgot to comment about one thing, one mistake that you have missed…"_

_Huh? _Mikan thought, not getting what she meant.

But before she could even asked, Aya had grabbed her hair before pulling it off, revealing smooth gray ones. She smirked upon seeing Mikan's priceless expression and dropped down the raven wig, flipping the real ones on the process.

"L, Luna?" Mikan exclaimed, quite shock of the new leak. Luna ignored her and signaled the three obese men instead. Getting what she meant, they went somewhere behind her before grabbing a helpless young girl Mikan had failed to notice before. She had messy raven hair like the previous Aya get-up. Her hands were bound behind her like them too. Her clothes were tattered and bruises were evident all around her. Somewhat, Mikan conclude she was in a state whole lot worse than them.

"This!" Luna stated as she harshly grabbed the girl's chin, making her wince in pain and breaking Mikan's wonderment.

"This is the real… Aya Aoi _Hyuuga_. The girl you hated the most –Natsume's _sister_," Luna said as she then pushed Aya away, making her fall flat on the ground. She winced in pain _again._

"W, what are talking about?" Mikan had asked, now puzzled of the sudden revelation. When she looked back at the fallen girl in front of her, sure there were resemblances on Natsume. Her hair was black. And her eyes which were half-opened revealed two gentle red orbs. What she couldn't take was that… how come?

"Of course you don't know. Natsume did his job well to keep you out of this mess. That is _until now._ At a young age, Aya worked as a government spy. Taking her job as an advantage, Natsume used her to spy on me. Even before, Natsume already know I was the daughter of a mafia and that I'm going to make hell befall on you. Every night, he meets up with his sister secretly in an abandoned old house. And every night, she reported to him."

**FLASHBACK from Activity 19**

.

Few minutes of walking and she finally came to a stop when he went inside a weird-looking house. It was decent in a way but not that typical mansion. It wasn't a hut as well. It was more like a plain four-cornered cemented house with open windows.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(_For more information on that one, check Activity 19. Thank you.)_

"When I found out you were unaware of all this, I devised a plan to break you apart. So, I sneaked without you knowing. The moment the real Aya left the scene, I dressed up as her and decided to harass Natsume. Of course, it made him wonder but I decided to keep _the act _until you saw the whole wrong thing. I know he's finally going to tell the whole truth to you next but I blackmailed him to shut up," she explained.

"But, I thought," Mikan uttered, unknowingly trying to distract her too as she thinks of a plan. Sadly, her mind went berserk and all she can really think of is to keep her distracted until Hotaru finally wakes up.

"You thought what? That I'm this good and all because of being a yes-girl even from the beginning. Hah! Oh dear, Mikan. That was you're mistake. You have fallen for the bait of my tricks! You don't know how to differentiate _an act _from not. Everything around you is just drama."

There was a long hardcore silence until…

"Ruka! You mean?"

"You finally realized," she said with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsume and the rest weren't in the fraction of calming themselves. Tsubasa was already alerted and so are the rest of their friends. They were actually finding strategies and ways on how to save the two best friends –on how to corner Luna. They've alerted the police. And the only problem now left is to track their place.

"_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please-"_

"Damn!" Natsume cursed as he shut his phone close. For hours, he tried to contact Luna for the purpose of tracking her. But it seems as if she had shut her phone for any tracking signals.

"Nats-"

"Shut the hell will you Ruka and tell us already!" he yelled at the approaching blond boy.

"I don't know w-," the blond boy fought back.

"Stop pretending! You're supposed to know. Luna is _your sister _after all! You're just an adopted child of the Yukihiras!"

"R, Ruka?"

Hearing his name being spoken by the most familiar voice, they both flipped behind.

"M, Mom."

* * *

"But, how, how come?" Mikan asked, still not believing her conclusion.

"Your twin died the moment the two of you were born. But your mom knew not of it yet. Your father was in the state of shock when he decided to roam around the hospital. There, he met up with my parents and saw that they have two babies. So, he made a deal with them. He gave them a part of your riches in exchange for my brother, Ruka. That was the reason of your month gap. You knew of it right? But your father took your little thinking as his advantage."

**FLASHBACK**

.

At age seven, Mikan sneaked onto her father's office. It was just for pranks and all. She wanted to know what her father was working inside his office all the time. As she opened the door, everything was actually decent and clean. Not a single paper was seen scattered on the ground.

When she came to the table, lots of birth certificates were seen there. She took the time that she has looking at it. Until she found her brother's profiles. Before that, she thought that Ruka and she were born on the same date. That's why when the month of his birth was 12 instead of 1, she starts to wonder. Coincidentally, the door suddenly went wide open.

"Daddy, I thought Ruka-nii and I are twins?" she asked, having that innocent look on her eyes.

"Mikan, I told you not to go here, right?" her father said. His voice was caring and gentle yet you could still see some tinge of alarm in it. Too bad little Mikan was unable to depict that alarm present in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

She heard her father sighed.

"When your mom was pregnant, she underwent some difficulties so Ruka has to come out early," he lied. Of course, that was anything but impossible. If she had some difficulties, Mikan would've been infected too and was out still at the same day. Yet she doesn't know all that. So… she bought his explanation.

"But don't tell mommy about this, okay?" his dad asked.

"O, Okay!" Mikan answered, still ignorant of the whole matter.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"At first, Ruka was part of this work of art of mine –my plans. But of course, he declined after knowing, after knowing that he was in love with you –in love of his unreal sister," Luna said with disgust.

"W, with me? That's absurd!" Mikan commented, yet unknowingly trying to break the bond on her hands.

"Then, how do you explain his over protectiveness? He started going against me after realizing he was in love with you. Going to France was his excuse so he could forget you. But what? After knowing you broke up with your boy friend, he came back for you. To protect you from me, from any man's eyes trying to get you. Most especially… from Natsume," she answered.

**FLASHBACK**

.

_There are a lot. Take Activity 10: Games for example. Ruka excused it as his way of being an overprotective brother of her. But the truth was he really took Natsume as his rivalry._

_Activity 14: He was pissed because he knew of Tsubasa's real plans. He decided to meet up with Hotaru because he wanted to know more about Mikan –that was Tsubasa's real intentions. I guess it's already obvious from there that he likes Mikan. Yet the brunette, being as herself, was dense on the whole matter._

_Hotaru already knew all these –from Mister Ms plans to everything. That was the reason why she kept on telling Ruka to stop and let Mikan be with Natsume according to what Mister M had planned it. She knew he was just worsening the whole situation if he interferes. But of course, blinded by his act of love, he risked everything._

_But not to worry, Ruka is now back with Hotaru for REAL. _

**FLASHBACK from Activity 21**

.

"Please –cough –don't flatter yourself. I –cough –still disagree with the –cough –guy! The only reason why I came back is because the landowner where I stayed and I had a bit of a fight," he answered.

_._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_The landowner he was referring to was Luna. He stayed in her sister's house that time. But after Luna had asked her for an offering to capture Mikan, they fought and he went away. He fought back not because he was in love. After he had learnt of the theme park thing, it has depleted. Thought that maybe it was best for him to treat Mikan as his sister. No more and nothing less. As he passed by the place where Hotaru's currently staying, he made amends with her. And that was the start of the new thing._

_Still, in Activity 22: Ball room, blushing couldn't be helped._

_In terms of Tsubasa, he had been advised by Hotaru to look for another girl instead._

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_(You are free to review the whole thing if you want. XD)_

"But-"

"Stop asking more questions, dear. I know what you're trying to do and I'm not buying them. Ready the tank and the bombs. We'll explode this whole place before someone finds us," she instructed, ignoring her now.

Upon hearing her instructions, Mikan panicked twice more. She needs to get out of here –_fast. _What to do? Even if she could freely untie herself, she surely can't leave Hotaru and Aya behind. Not to mention Mister M who now lay unconscious in front of her too. Suddenly,

"Mikan," one of the fatty trios said. She gasped when he notice what he tried to do.

"What-?"

"Shhh…" he warned her.

She looked at the other two. One was standing with a gun in hand, as if guarding. The other was leaning over Hotaru, trying to give her something. Too bad she wasn't able to see what it was. Just then,

_BAM!_

They heard somewhere behind. Mikan turned around to see…

"Natsume!" Luna gasped, quite not expecting them to come earlier. Looking at the person beside her, her brows knit, finally seeing the reason of their early arrival.

"Ruka," she spat.

"Shiki, hurry up!" she signaled at the man standing beside Mikan, only to be surprised when…

_CLUNK!_

Sound of the locking guns could be heard.

"I, Imai," she said, horrified. She was cornered. Bingo!

"H, Hotaru," Mikan said, looking at the emotionless amethyst-eyed girl beside her. A gun was seen in her hand. Well, not just in her hand. Her hand was basically _inside_ of the big gun. Mikan remembered it as her newly invented bakan bracelet. Where it could be anything handy since it's a bracelet but when a button is being pressed, it could activate into the deadliest weapon men could ever imagine.

Luna started backing sideways. Why? Her both front and back was obviously cornered by both Imai and the incoming police. She got nowhere to run. _Or so others thought. _Mikan had tried standing up. Her bounds were free thanks to the man named Shiki. The other two fat dudes had somehow managed to help Aoi/Aya and Mister M stand up.

"You two! Get them out safely," Natsume instructed.

"Yes Natsume-sama," they nodded as they carry the two onto their fat shoulders.

"Y, You! How dare you betray me!" Luna yelled towards their direction. However, the two remained unfazed and ignored her instead.

"You should know how to choose your friends well, Koizumi. You may be a mafia's daughter. But don't forget who you're dealing with –A. HYUUGA," Natsume stated, emphasizing his last two words.

Luna merely looked at him, at them, a smirk seen on her face. She keeps backing out until she could finally feel the solid walls behind her. Then, she laughed –both deviously and maniacally.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"I don't care. If only you knew," she said. A round pink thing now lay visible on her hands.

With one swift move, she powerfully threw it on the ground, making it emit some sort of smoke. The moment it had died down, she was no longer there. They thought everything was over. So, they had calmed down a bit. Ruka had rushed onto Hotaru's side before she fell once more. Little did they know, it was just the start of something… _bigger_.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

They all look left and right, alarmed by the sudden beeping sound.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

They all gasped.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Somehow, Luna had managed to activate some bombs. And as the smoke of the puff ball came contact with a few tanks, it created a small fire. The fire grew bigger because of the environment, fogging Mikan's eyes. As she looked ahead, she could no longer identify whether they were still there. She could no longer sense Hotaru or Ruka's presence beside too. She panicked twice. After all, she was practically aware of the bomb's beeping sound.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Natsume!" she tried to yell, giving everything that's left of her strength and voice.

_Cough!_

_Cough!_

Suddenly, she was embraced by the _warmth_ she had yearned for.

"Natsume," she called again.

"Shut up and let's move," he uttered, trying to cover both of their mouths from the deadly smoke.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

He slowly guided her. Yet because of the fog, it seems as if he had lost directions.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ouch!" Mikan winced in pain.

They were running to and fro with no direction when she suddenly slipped. The cold ground meeting her butt. Natsume was already telling her to get up. They were running out of time. And like dramas, everything was done in a seemingly slow pace. It's as if time was playing with them. As she looked around, the entire thing she could see was fire. They were practically trapped. Having that thinking, her body gave up moving. Then, she suddenly remembered the happy things they used to play when they were kids –prank wedding vows. Remembering just that made her somewhat contented and happy. Her body remained still until she was finally taken over by darkness.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 15**

.

"Mikan, you look gorgeous," Luna commented after momentarily pausing. Finally gaining her composure, Luna immediately closed the door before heading towards the direction of Mikan.

"Please Luna, don't remind me of it," she replied as she looked at herself in front of the mirror with disgust before facing away, unable to bear the slideshow of past events replaying in her mind every time she sees her current image.

.

**END of FLASHBACK**

_(Remember that back then NxM still wasn't clear. So when she looked at herself in the mirror and sees the wedding gown, she remembers her childhood days and the prank wedding vows. That was the reason of her sadness back in Activity 15. But now that they're in good terms, reminiscing it gives her contentment and joy)_

Ah! She was totally contented. For once, she'll finally be free to say goodbye to all the dramas of her life. But still, she never regretted any of it –how she played the role as herself in Cupid's Countdown and how it had brought her back together with Natsume. Yes, it was corny. And you can hate her for all she cares. True, she never expects her life to come at this dramatic point. All she thought was to be a good actress and execute properly her role and perform the entire activities cupid, aka Narumi, had set up on her. Then, bye-bye acting life. But, no, it has to be more than that –an act which is a part of a bigger act. Still, act or not, she doesn't care. She doesn't. For she's tired… and all she wants is _rest_.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows…"_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_To love and to cherish…"_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Mikan! Natsume!"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"_Until death… do us part…"_

.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

.

.

_BOOM!_

_._

* * *

**o**

Activity twenty-four ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

If questions continue to persist, you are free to reminisce the previous chapters or review it or PM me and ask it away. I apologize for the hassles brought by the revelations or the fact that it just has a little suspense. To those who noticed, yeah, I have added the last flashback part. You might ask me afterwards and I DON'T want to leave any mysteries out unanswered –no matter how small. :)

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! FOR THE LACK OF BETTER WORDS, THANK YOU –A LOT!

Please review. It would make me extremely happy. Thank you. Ha-ha! I'm really an appreciative kind of person so thank you.


	25. act 25: one last time

I am very, very, very sorry for the late update. *bows down apologetically. Please forgive me. Anyway, thank you for your continuous support.

**CHAP TWENTY-FIVE: **Let me see you. Let me say this to you. Let me hug you. Let me kiss you… one last time.

* * *

**o**

Activity Twenty-Five

**ONE LAST TIME**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

The moment she fluttered her eyes open, all she sees was white. _Am I already in heaven? _She asked herself as she scanned the whole place in front of her. The walls were all white, not a sign of any posters or paintings. Yes, there were cabinets and other appliances like tables but besides that, nothing more could be seen. There was a big window on the side –but of course, covered by another plain white curtain. Mikan pouted. This place seems to have bore her. _This is certainly not heaven. It's impossible. Besides, I should be in hell, right? _She thought again. Her head ached, trying to remember everything that had happened and decipher the place she's currently at.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Upon hearing the sound, she slowly turned to her left. Her neck movements were restricted by something she couldn't quite see. So she turned really, really slowly –afraid of the pain. Nonetheless, she went on looking at her left –to where the sounds came from, quite alarmed whether there's a bomb in heaven or not. Much to her relief, it was only a simple ECG. _Wait, ECG? Am I in a hospital? _She asked herself again, couldn't bring her mouth to open and speak. She wanted answers, answers regarding all that happened in the past few hours or days. How she got here? And why she's still alive? Not that she wanted to die or anything.

Upon her constant stir, one man sleeping beside her had woken up. His hand gripped hers. Raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs. There was pure worry etched in his face. Weariness had caught up with him that you could seriously say he was up all day and all night –guarding her. She looked at him at the same time he looked at her. Hazel and crimson clashed one last time. Neither couldn't bring themselves to pull apart. Mikan wanted to speak and ask him why he was here. But again, she couldn't. Her voice was hoarse and she lacks the strength to do so.

"W, Wha-?" was the only thing she could pull. But Natsume understood her pretty well.

"You couldn't remember?" he asked, looking straight at her hazel pools.

Mikan merely closed her eyes –a sign that she, indeed, couldn't remember anything that happened at the warehouse after she slipped. The only thing she could recall was someone calling her –someone she didn't know, before the whole place explodes.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 24**

.

"Mikan! Natsume!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Shiki, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked. The unconscious brunette lay in his arms. He was hugging her, as if protecting her from the end that is about to come. She had given up, he thought. And since she has, he was willing to go with her –and sacrifice himself. They had no hope. He knew that. Everything was engulfed with fire. No escape. He hugged her tighter. Whatever their fate may be after this, he doesn't know. What he only knows is that, whatever it is, he won't give her up –not now and not _ever_. Yes, he had sacrificed a lot before –in a wrong way. And he wants to pay all that. He won't let her go –never. _Even how death will keep them both apart._

But just when he was in the nick of giving up, Shiki had come to the rescue –including his two fat friends. You see, Shiki wasn't actually fat. It was just some wax to make him one. He had a twin brother whose loyalty lay with the Koizumis while his was with the Hyuugas. When his fat brother had unknowingly died, he decided to take his place and act as a spy for the Hyuugas –dragging his two friends along. He knew about the whole plan and he decides to _play along. _Everything –from their harassment to Mikan up to this point –everything was all drama. At the woods, he had asked Mikan to keep up as he knew Luna was watching somewhere behind a tree. But they never told her of the whole reason, making her ignorant of the whole matter. That is until now.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked once again.

"There's no time for explanations, Natsume-sama," one of the fat dudes had answered.

"We need to get you out of here," he further went on.

"There's no use. She had given up. You three would only die along with us. You need to escape NOW!" he commanded, trying to shoo them away. But, as always, the three were stubborn.

"No can do." Fat dude one said as he shook his circular head from left to right.

"Hey, come on and help me here," Shiki had instructed after his brief absence from the conversation. He was standing beside a wall. His gaze transfixed upward.

"What is it?" his friends had asked after hearing Shiki's instructions. Soon, they too were standing beside him.

"What are you looking at?" they both asked as they followed where his gaze traveled. _Okay! _They finally thought as they immediately understood what he tried to mean. Slowly, they did their task with complete silence. Not telling Natsume what they're about to do as they knew he would strongly object. They went beside him, a smirk plastered in their faces before hugging him –them tight. Fat dude one hugged Natsume while the other hugged Mikan. Gradually, they simultaneously hoisted each of them up –carrying them as if they're just pillows rather than humans.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked. But he didn't hit them as doing that would make him too girly. He just laid there, in fat dude one's shoulder like a simple sack of feather. The next thing he knew, he was thrown away –really like a simple sack of feather. Water greeted his entire body. He tried to struggle and breathe but he knew it was pointless. If he breathes, he dies. Panic rose inside him, he tried to swim upward. He held his breath until he finally reached the top, quite surprise when he did. A log engulfed in flames fell just right beside him, missing him by a good meter. As it splashed through the water, it made a boiling sound –like the sound when fire is suddenly put out by water. He tried to look up. There, above the cliff lay the blazing warehouses. He scanned the whole thing, questioning what hole they used to throw him on the ocean. Just then…

"Catch her!" he heard them yell from afar. His face shot up and his reflexes made its wonders; then, in-came Mikan's body being tossed like a rug from one of the warehouse's small windows. Seriously, if their previous state doesn't call for a life-death situation, he would totally be pissed for being thrown just like that –like a, like a rug or something. It's impudent for someone's dignity, you know. And if ever he'll see those three again, he wouldn't hesitate to smack their heads. It was only a relief he was both fast and strong enough to catch the "tossed" unconscious Mikan. Or what on earth would've happened if he wasn't? Yes, he surely wouldn't hesitate to whack them if he'll see them again –_if._

He tried to hold on her tight, afraid she might slip down towards the depths of the ocean. He looked up again, searching for the three. But before he could even do so…

.

_BOOM!_

.

Everything exploded. In it were the three of them –the three who sacrificed themselves just to save their stupid arses. He couldn't bear witness the thing explode that he looked away. Another reason was also to protect him –themselves from the falling debris.

By the following days, investigators announced them dead. There were no bodies found –since it really was a major boom. But they knew too that there was no escape. It was impossible that the three could've survived that explosion.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You've got to be kidding," Mikan tried to say, not believing what Natsume had said. She wanted not to cry. Her eyes had run out of tears from all the drama she had just experienced. The three were good to her. Though at times, they were unpredictable in their attacks. But one thing's for sure, she was right that they were good people. And they don't deserve to die like that. Now, all she could think about is to blame herself for their death. If she wasn't that clumsy. Only if she had said no to Mister M's offers, it wouldn't come to this point. She and her stupid love-life fantasy were all to blame.

"It was my, partly Narumi's, idea to get on with this _plot_ and this _act_. Don't blame yourself. You have to rest," he said before leaving.

.

THREE WEEKS AFTER

.

Mikan was already discharged from the hospital. Everything actually went well. Her parents had accepted Ruka to be in their family despite being non-relative in terms of blood. Actually, he and Hotaru had gone up to Europe to finish their studies a week ago. In terms of Luna, she was never found. They didn't actually know where she is right now or what she's currently planning. But police all over the world are looking for her. There were still no bodies found regarding the three. Nonetheless, Mikan didn't tell the investigators to give up and had instructed them to alert her for any news. Both Mister M and Narumi had continued up with their new careers. Aoi / Aya had already received her own treatment. She is now currently resting since she was allowed to take a few days leave from the agency where she used to work. As for Mikan and Natsume…

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"Come in," Mikan said amidst zipping her travelling bags close.

The doors opened wider, revealing a certain raven hair with crimson orbs on the other side. He stepped forward, his emotionless façade softening. As Mikan turned to face him, her excited gleam turned to a troubled frown. She didn't want him here –not when its only about an hour before she takes off and follows her parents to London.

**FLASHBACK from Activity 2**

**.**

"I'm sorry Narumi but, like you said, I'm not aiming for scholarship. My parents already got some information regarding universities in London where I could possibly go for college. So, sidelines are okay for me. I also guess Luna-chan needs this more than I-," the certain brunette explained before a certain raven-haired lad cut her at near end.

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She wasn't actually lying with that. In fact, the whole play / movie contain a part of the truth. Before Mister M starts the play, he interviewed each of his characters to know them better. It isn't actually necessary but he just did so because he wanted to. He didn't touch all of their personal lives, just the ones useful for the whole drama. Was it even mentioned that Natsume was the one who wrote most of the scripts? That he is actually one of Cupid Countdown's masterminds? And that most of it… was actually _based on his feelings._

"I, I just wanted to ask," Mikan said with a sigh as she faced him head on. He didn't answer.

"I know you were the one who wrote the whole story. When I tried to recall it, it actually made sense regarding most of your disappearances, your closeness with Mister M. I know Natsume you're actually and secretly investigating. But that's not the point. I, I wanted to ask regarding -" she hesitated. A stupid question like that shouldn't have been asked. But Natsume knew her too well that he was in fact waiting for her to ask this.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? You don't use your brain and follow instructions," he teased, partly to annoy her and partly because he just wants to.

"You! It was my mistake to ask you this! Stupid!" she pouted. Just then, a smirk came plastered in his usual egotistical face. He started nearing her, his expressions softening more and more. He doesn't want her to leave but he knew it was the right thing. For eight long years, he'll just have to endure –he'll just have to.

"Sometimes, people get your attention just out of peer pressure and sometimes, fake does not mean to be the opposite," were the last words that escaped his mouth before he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately… _one last time._

.

.

Thirty minutes later and Mikan was already aboard her private plane towards London. As he sat crossed leg in her special seat, she had thought about what he had said and what that had happened months ago…

**FLASHBACK from Activity 1 and 3**

**.**

"Well, the instruction is for you to hug a person, might I add, only one. Choose the person who got your _attention_ and give him or her a warm embrace."

**.**

Everyone cleared their throats as they uneasily move in their seats, obviously eager to know what their teacher had in store for them. Without further hesitations, he continued, "right now, I want you to make your _fake confessions_ to the people well, you wanted to confess."

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As she finished her brief rendezvous, she couldn't stop a single tear that slowly made its way out of her hazel orbs. Then, before she knew it, a single tear was the start of more to come. But she had no choice. She had to leave _for the better._

"Natsume… _I'm sorry_," she whispered.

.

.

'_Sadly, I still like you.'_

_Indeed, it was nothing but a false confession._

'_You really are an idiot, aren't you? You don't use your brain and follow instructions'_

'_But sometimes, fake does not totally mean the opposite.'_

_Yes, I don't like you…_

…_nor dislike you…_

_It's because… frankly, I love you._

* * *

**o**

Activity twenty-five ends

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Hahaha! Yeah, right! Complain all you want about the clichéness of this chapter. :)) LOL I didn't do a great job here, huh?

Before I forget, another reason why I also wanted to keep up with the act 01 – 25 thingies is because, after all, everything is just an act –a _real_ bigger act. For the world is nothing but a big stage. ;)

Please review. I'll update the next as fast as I could.


	26. finale

**CHAP X: **Every song has a story. Every chapter has a story. Every episode has a story. Every person has a story… for this world is nothing more but a big stage where everyone is an actor. R&R

* * *

**o**

Epilogue

**PERFECT TWO**

**o**

* * *

-Cupid's Countdown-

Eight years had passed quite swiftly. Natsume already graduated college and was successful in handling his parent's businesses. Eight years had passed. Eight years without her.

As one raven-haired lad sat in his black chair, he grabbed a photo that lies in his desk. He smiled. It was the photo taken when they had this school trip in Hawaii. Or _seemingly had this school trip in Hawaii_. Yes, it was _that _photo –the one when they wore wedding costumes and eventually won. A small smile slowly crept in his face as he remembered everything they've gone through. The break-ups. The acting. The stupid activities and in the end… _love._

As he held the heart stone he had decided to keep after the taping of scene six, he couldn't help but smile even wider.

.

He was in the middle of his reminiscences when a loud knock was suddenly heard from the door. He thought that maybe it was his secretary so he just told her to come in. As the door slid open, a girl with blond shoulder-length hair appeared from it.

"Sir," she started, breaking Natsume's thoughts. He turned towards the girl, urging her to continue.

"Your father called your presence," she uttered. Natsume merely nods before standing up.

As he advanced towards the door, the girl stopped him before he could ever step out. He raised a brow.

"I forgot to add sir that he also told me you're going to meet up at your personal park. He said that the two of you needed to discuss about that matter as soon as possible," she added before finally letting him go. He understood as he bobbed his head.

"I'll take my leave then," he answered her. She just smiled as he retreated.

You see. That matter his secretary was referring to which needs to be discussed by both father and son was regarding selling that park property or establishing some businesses in that area. Lately, that park was already abandoned. It wasn't used for almost a long time. The leaves of the trees had grown yellow even if it isn't autumn yet. Most of the flowers already died due to improper care. And only a few ever visits that place. Therefore, sometime last week, the family had decided to do something about it –either sell, upgrade or build a new attraction in that area.

As Natsume entered the elevator, the people who were also riding it with him bowed down to greet him. He merely gave them a smile before the elevator doors slid close. Taking that he was in the thirty-third floor, the ride down was quite long especially that it has to stop in every floor to drop and pick a few people.

As it stopped in the thirtieth, one teenage girl with blasting earphones came inside. Her hair was auburn with few violet and pink streaks. Spikily gelled, she was chewing some gum as she punkily went inside. Upon seeing the raven-haired lad, she merely said "Yo," before taking some space on the left corner. Natsume merely raised a brow. The others on the other hand sweat dropped but just ignored it after a few seconds.

As the ride went on, it was utterly quiet. Only those who were strong enough had the courage to try make a few fake coughs just to break the ice, the uneasy silence. However, Natsume wasn't paying attention to all of it. He was actually listening to something –a song from the teenager's earphones. He turned at the back to see that punk girl looking at him.

"What're you looking at?" she asked quite disrespectfully, still chewing her gum. Everyone mentally panicked. I mean, duh, no one ever disrespects Natsume Hyuuga. Yet surprisingly, the guy with crimson eyes just shrugged.

"Nothing," he said before turning around. Everyone made a few fake coughs. Their boss on the other hand just ignored the whole thing again as he continued listening. Well, truth be told, Natsume was actually pre-occupied in listening a song. He didn't mind about the punk girl's disrespectful actions. He never cared whether what people think or how they treat him now. For the fact that that song held some sentimental value to him, his mind drifted away. Because that song –that song was the song sung by his brunette during their first hang out, when they were still very young. And that was the reason behind why it caught both his ears and attention.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero  
And I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear  
That I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

When the doors ding wide open, that's the only time Natsume realized he had reached the ground floor. Taking no hesitations, he stepped out of the ride.

"Would you want me to drive you sir?" his driver offered, greeting Natsume as he stepped out. He merely smiled before waving his hand in refusal.

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk," Natsume answered.

Bowing, his driver backed out.

**o**

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

As he walked along the busy streets of Japan, he couldn't help but smirk upon noticing the big billboard. There, posted was the two of them –for the Cupid's Countdown TV series. It has been a long time –eight years yet no one dared put it down or replace it with another for that matter. It was because Mister M had asked them not to. He didn't clearly know why. That old detective probably had done that for his own entertainment. Yes, Mister M is indeed both a director and a detective. He knew something was going on. But he didn't know _what _was going on. Maybe it was also a pure coincidence that the answers were just around him. And it was Mister M's job to reveal them. _Or not._

When Natsume passed by a street filled with girls, traffic greeted him.

"Natsume-sama!" they all yelled as they start to crowd around him.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Well, who wouldn't ask for an autograph from a hot celebrity/successful businessman?

"Natsume-sama, why did you quit the celebrity life?" one dared asking.

Natsume merely ignored her and decided to focus more on finish signing millions of notebooks and posters of him. _They never changed. _He thought. After an hour or so, he was finally done. So, he continued walking. Regarding one of their questions: _Natsume-sama, why did you quit the celebrity life? _Actually, his answer was just simple –very simple. He wanted to take a break from all the _drama. _Does it have to have a longer explanation? Well, honestly speaking, he still has one more reason to tell besides that. One word: _her._

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
Cause you are the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

When he had reached the park, there was nothing but quietness. Birds roam freely but it's just that. No chirps. Only the flapping of their wings. Leaves continue to fall. Winds continue to carry with them its gentle soothing air. But it ends there. Everything else was bear. He took the momentary silence to take a break and rest. But there were no benches. Since last week, all of it were actually rusty and thus, the family decided to rip it all off. He continued walking albeit his tired feet, having the determination to reach the middle fountain and wait for his father there. It was a good plan for the meanwhile. However, someone stopped him.

It was only a few more steps from the fountain where a figure stood. She had long hair, freely hanging on the back that faced him. He didn't know who it was. The sun's rays had blinded him, hiding any sign of the girl's identity. What he only knew was that she had slender waist and taller features. It was obvious from her formed silhouette. He sighed. His feet stopped moving and his mind clouded, seeing someone like her gave him mixed emotions: uncertainty and desire. He didn't know why but he just had. She somehow reminded him… of someone.

"Mikan_," _he unexpectedly whispered louder, making the girl turned to him. He froze. His eyes became wider, not believing as he saw her smile. That same smile that greeted his shock and yearning face –that same smile he was always looking for this past eight years.

"Hi… _Natsume_."

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

* * *

**o**

We're the perfect two!

**THE END**

**o**

* * *

I apologize for making you wait. I didn't plan to. I was just busy with some things. Please forgive me. (And for the fact that this chapter isn't edited. This is probably crappy but I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless.) Teehee :3

The song used was Perfect Two by Auburn.

Wee… I have finished it! Hooray! Not exactly in Feb. 14 though so I am sorry. Maybe if I have started this year 2010, I might've had. LOL I'm going to miss this story. Anyway, please also support my other fictions: Rivalry Game and My Sacrifice. Thank you. I don't know if there'd be a summary (or a sequel). But I don't want you to hope for something that's 50:50 so... uh... I dunno. :D

Your reviews would really be appreciated though.

P.S. thanks to Shoujo Romantica Lover for the Prologue-Epilogue correction. :) I failed to notice it.


End file.
